


All I Want for Christmas is a Ph.D.

by DelightfulGem



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Message in a bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfulGem/pseuds/DelightfulGem
Summary: What happens when DeeDee finds a note in her textbook?
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. November 15-19th, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for @teakturn's 25 Days of Christmas Challenge. So, I will be dropping one part each day until Christmas. ENJOY!!!

DeeDee Chabert put her pencil down, closed her notebooks, and checked the time. 3pm flashed across the face of her smart watch reminding her that she had one hour until she needed to be at work. Removing her glasses, she pinched the bridge of her nose before rolling the tightness from her shoulders, arms and neck. 

DeeDee sighed at the familiar bookshelves in front and back of her. She was at her favorite table in the back of the John B. Cade Library right next to all the science books. She wanted to make sure she was ready to present the defense of her dissertation and had just finished up some notes. 

DeeDee knocked over a few books when she stood to continue her stretch. She leaned down to pick them up, almost dropping the top book. She caught the hardbound cover and something fell out onto the floor. DeeDee put all the books back onto the table and then squatted down to pick up the slip of paper. 

She took her seat again and looked at the note in her hand. It’s folded in half and rough around the edges like someone ripped it out of a spiral notebook. DeeDee opened the page and after turning it right-side up, she saw multiple chemical formulas written in the neatest penmanship she had ever seen. As she glanced at the formula compounds, she noticed a short note in the center. 

_ LaSTiNLuV  _ \-  _ My parents had it, that real deal, until the end of time type shit. The kind that those r&b niggas used to sing about and I want that. Honestly, I hope to find it for myself one day. I know she is out there. And I hope that I will recognize her, but also that I will be deserving of her love. _E.S. _

DeeDee tried to decipher the first word of the note. She quietly laughed when she realized the person used chemical elements to write a completely different word. Referring to the periodic table of the book the note came from, she worked to interpret it.

“Lanthanum, Sulfur, Titanium, Nitrogen, Lutetium, and Vanadium equals La S Ti N Lu V.” She looked at the note again, “Lasting Love?”

DeeDee recognized the other ‘formulas’ on the page as other chemical elements put together to form words or phrases but not actual chemical compounds. There are two other such groupings on the page of the note. In the upper right-hand corner, DeeDee saw ‘MgYHeArTaNdSOULa’ and in a much smaller font scrawled at the bottom left of the page was ‘IAmHeRe.’ She deciphered the other two before setting the note and her pad of paper to the side. 

“I Am Here. My Heart And Soul. Lasting Love.” That is what the person who wrote the note wanted to find, a love like their parents have or had. Taking a deep breath, she spoke aloud and laughed, “Shoot, aren’t we all?” DeeDee apologized when she heard various shushes from the bookstacks around her. 

Looking at her watch, it was time to go. She folded up the note and instead of returning it to the chemistry book, she put it in her folder. Grabbing all her items, she left the library to make the drive to her job. 

\---

DeeDee needed to tell someone about what she found because it was the only thing she could think about all night. She called up her two best friends, Beverly and Phyllis, to get together for lunch the next day. They are her oldest and dearest friends, so they would understand her excitement about it.

Beverly and Phyllis are seated at the table when DeeDee arrived. They both stood to hug her before everyone took their seats. The waiter took their drink orders before leaving to give them time to decide on their entrees. 

“Ok, so what was so important that you just had to see us?” Phyllis rushed out from across the table. Always straight to the point.

“Right, we thought you would be locked up with your books for the rest of the year before we saw our best friend again.” Beverly leaned forward with both elbows on the table.

“I mean, Thanksgiving is right around the corner. And you know I can eat.” DeeDee responds, “You would have seen me before the end of the month.” 

They all laughed at DeeDee’s remark, calming down only when they saw their waiter approach the table. He set down their sweet tea and then took their order. 

“Ok, so I was at the library last night and I found something.”

“Look, if it wasn’t dick then I don’t want to hear about it.” Phyllis rolled her eyes before sipping her drink. 

“Phyll, stop that and let the girl speak.” Beverly bumped Phyllis’ shoulder, “Go on DeeDee, don’t mind her.”

“As I was saying, I found something while I was studying last night.” DeeDee pulled out the note. “This fell out of one of the books and it is very interesting.”

Phyllis took the note while Beverly looked at it from over her shoulder. She squinted her eyes at it before handing it over to Beverly, who just set it down on the table. 

“DeeDee, you know we can’t read that. We are not fluent in the chemical language.” Beverly pushed it back towards DeeDee. 

“Look at the center. I’ll explain the rest.” DeeDee slid the note back over to them. 

Beverly and Phyllis took a second look before looking back at DeeDee. 

“Is this for real?” Phyllis asked. 

“I think so.” 

“Ok, so then what do the hieroglyphics say?” Beverly set the note down in the center of the table.

DeeDee rolled her eyes at her friend’s remark, “The one in front of the note says Lasting Love. The word up here in the corner says My Heart and Soul. And this little thing down at the bottom says I Am Here.” 

“And you think this is real?” Beverly repeated Phyllis’ question.

“Well, it does have some initials after it. So, why wouldn’t it be?” DeeDee took a sip of her tea.

“Note in a chemistry book? Probably some virgin who needs to get laid.” Phyllis nodded at Beverly and the two of them started to laugh. 

“But what if… you know what, nevermind.” DeeDee grabbed the note and folded it back up into her small notebook. 

Just then, the waiter arrived with their food. All conversation stopped until he walked away again.

Beverly looked over at Phyllis before addressing DeeDee, “Hey, what is it?”

“I don’t know, I guess I am just curious about the author of the note.” DeeDee shrugged, “Like who would write something like this, hoping for a lasting love like their parents and then leave it in a book?”

“I already answered that.” Phyllis said before taking a bite of her salad.

“I’m serious, Phyll.” DeeDee spoke as she plucked a fry off her plate. 

“Ok, so what if it is a student here. Then what? What are you going to do?” Phyllis spoke as she waved her fork in the air.

“I don’t know. I guess I would have to find them first and decide for myself.” DeeDee shrugged.

“But what if an ugly guy wrote this?” Beverly cringed at the thought. 

“Bev, you already know it. Someone with his head so far in the books he doesn’t know anything else.” Phyllis shoulder checked Beverly and glanced over at DeeDee, “Just like someone else we know.”

DeeDee blankly stared in their direction. While everyone makes fun of her for always studying and not having any kind of personal life, they have no idea of the closet romantic hidden inside of her. She loves love, but never looked or hoped for it like this guy. No, an ugly person would not write about something as sweet and genuine as this. DeeDee did not believe that for a second.

“He sounds like a great guy. I mean he spoke of knowing that she is out there and hoping to be worthy of her. How sweet is that?” Her eyes sparkled as she recalled the words now embedded in her head.

“Really?” Phyllis shook her head as DeeDee nodded hers, “Well, now you know what you gotta do. You gotta find out who wrote that.”

Beverly claps her hands together in excitement as DeeDee’s face fell.

“What? No. I don’t think --,” DeeDee sputtered. She cleared her throat and started again, “I don’t know if I can.”

“Yes, you can. If anyone can figure out who wrote that note and left it there -- last week, last month, last year; it’s you.” Beverly spoke up. 

“You guys really think that I should do this?”

“Yes!” Both answer together. 

“Ok, then, I guess it’s time to find out who this E.S. is?” DeeDee and her friends shared a smile. 

\---

DeeDee slowly walked into the library and headed straight to the circulation desk. She couldn’t believe that she allowed her friends to talk her into doing this. Holding her notebook in a death grip, she reached her favorite librarian, working the front desk.

“Hey DeeDee. What brings you in today?” Ms. Jacobsen asks her. 

“Hi Ms. Jacobsen. I actually have a huge favor to ask.” DeeDee says. “I found some notes in one of the books I had out the other day. Do you think you can tell me who last checked out the book?”

Ms. Jacobsen peeked past DeeDee, slowly turning around in her chair while surveying the first floor of the library, before she looked back at her. She stood up and moved to another computer on her left, signaling for DeeDee to follow her. 

“I know that you only want to return those notes to the rightful owner, so I can do this one favor for you.” Ms. Jacobsen finally answered. “So, what is the name of the book that you checked out?” 

“It was ‘Elements of Molecular and Biomolecular Electrochemistry’ by Saveant and Costentin.” DeeDee responded. 

DeeDee set down the notebook and attentively watched as Ms. Jacobsen started tapping away on the keyboard. She decided that watching Ms. Jacobsen was making her more nervous than kind of fibbing to the woman. No need to get her hopes up, if nothing came from the search for her mystery man. 

‘Her mystery man?’ Where did that even come from? She knew nothing about him except that at some point he felt it necessary to put these very words to paper. The man could be married with children or a complete psycho. DeeDee closed her eyes, trying to relax. If Ms. Jacobsen doesn’t give her a name, then she can drop this whole thing and focus on her next career move.

DeeDee looked up when she heard Ms. Jacobsen sigh loudly. 

“I’m sorry, dear. I don’t think you will find them on campus.” Ms. Jacobsen huffed out and then lifted her glasses to her face. “It has been 10 years since that book was checked out.”

DeeDee rapidly blinked at the information. “10 years?” She screeched at the older woman. 

“Yes, honey.” Ms. Jacobsen nodded and turned the computer screen towards DeeDee. “By one, Erik Stevens.” 

DeeDee tried to hide her smile. The mystery man has a name. 

“Erik Stevens.” DeeDee said his name out loud, then took a deep breath. “Ok. Well, thank you, Ms. Jacobsen. I’ll talk to you later.” DeeDee waved to her before walking past the desk towards her study space in the back. 

DeeDee dropped her things on the table before getting out her laptop. She opened a new browser and pulled up the school’s website. When DeeDee searched Erik Stevens, the first result was an article titled ‘Computer Science and Chemistry Majors share the 2010 Graduate Student of the Year title’. On the front page was a picture of the winners. 

“Computer Science, huh? Then what did he need with that book?” DeeDee mumbled while typing in her next search for the Computer Science department. She wrote down what she needed and put her laptop away. 

\---

DeeDee entered the classroom during the meeting and took a seat in the back until it was over. When the room cleared out, she walked over to the faculty advisor standing at the front of the room wiping off the board. 

“Excuse me, I wanted to ask about a former student of this department.” DeeDee asked in a shaky voice.

“It depends on what you want to ask me.” The faculty member replied, setting down the eraser. 

“He won Graduate Student of the Year in --” 

“Oh, you mean Erik Stevens?” The professor laughed while DeeDee looked on in confusion, “Now him, I can talk about. Come with me.” She waved for DeeDee to follow.

They walked into the office next door, and the professor pointed out a chair for DeeDee to sit. 

“My name is Sheila Giacomo. I actually had the pleasure of teaching and mentoring Erik while he was here. So, what do you want to know?” 

“How did you know I was talking about Erik? I never even said his name.” DeeDee finally spoke again. 

“You said he won Grad Student of the Year. Only one student has ever won that honor during my whole tenure in this department.” Sheila answered. 

“I was wondering what you can tell me about him.”

Sheila sat back in her desk chair. “Mr. Stevens was not your typical ‘head in the books’ student, like most would expect from any kind of science major. He was a very inquisitive, reserved and athletic young man, but when you put numbers and tech in front of him, it was almost magical how he came alive.”

“What year did he graduate from Southern?” 

“With his master’s, the same year he won the award. I think that was 2010. After that, I heard he moved back home to California.”

“Do you know what brought him to Southern?”

“Something about his family and legacy, but I never found out what.” Sheila straightened up and looked at DeeDee. “Are you writing a story about him?”

“Ummmm no, I came across a paper he wrote and figured he might still be on campus or something.” DeeDee stood up, “I didn’t mean to bother you, but thank you for sharing.”

“It’s no problem. And if you are still looking for information, you may want to reach out to the other winner from that year.” Sheila stood and walked DeeDee to the door, “They were good friends and collaborated on the project that earned them the honor.” 

“Thanks again for everything, Sheila.” DeeDee waved and left the office. 

As she walked away, DeeDee looked down at the other information on her notepad from her earlier search. Marquis Oubre was the name of the other student who won with Erik Stevens. She continued her walk to her car, prepared to head home. There will be plenty of time to talk to Mr. Oubre.


	2. November 15-19th, Part 2

Erik Stevens’ office phone rang incessantly, even after he told his assistant to hold all calls. When it finally quieted down, he stood up to stretch the stiff muscles of his neck, shoulders and arms. He moved in front of the floor to ceiling window that makes up the back wall of his office. Taking a few deep breaths, he rubbed his temples when the cell phone in his jacket pocket started to ring. 

“T. Can I breathe? We have been working on this project all morning.” Silence greeted him on the other end. “Hello?”

“My bad. I figured you would be at lunch right about now. It’s after 3 over here.” The voice spoke. 

Erik looked at the contact on his phone and started laughing, “Damn man, I’m sorry. My cousins and I have been working on this project and – let’s just say I am ready for a vacation.”

“It’s ok. I get it man. I have about 4 students preparing to defend their dissertations next month. I am nowhere near ready.” 

“That’s right, Dr. Oubre, preparing our future doctors of science and research. So, what’s up?” 

“Well, I just spoke with Dr. Giacomo and she said someone came around asking about you.”

“Really for what?”

“Yeah, I guess they came across one of your papers and decided to find you.” 

Erik rolled his eyes, “So, why would they go to her and not just reach out to me directly?”

“Look, I don’t know. I am just letting you know what was relayed to me, but I wanted to reach out to you before I gave out your information.”

“Bruh, give them my email and get off my phone.” Erik laughed at how silly Marquis was being. 

“Aye, you can never be too sure. I’m just looking out for you.” Marquis whispered into the phone.

Erik walked over to his desk and leaned against the edge, “Quis, man what is really going on?”

“I don’t want to send you another stalker.” Marquis sighed before laughing.

“HA, man. No one could have seen that shit coming.” Erik began to laugh as well. “I definitely lucked out when she graduated before us. Who knows how bad that could have gotten?”

“True, true.” Marquis cleared his throat, “By the way, Serena asked about you. She wants to know when you are bringing yo black ass back to Louisiana? You know to see us, your friends and extended family?”

“What else? I know she didn’t stop there.” Erik retorted. 

“Oh, the usual. Has he found anyone yet? When is he gonna settle down? Yada, yada, yada.” Marquis shot back. 

“Of course, she did.” Erik sighed out. “I definitely want to take some time off, so I can come and see you both, including my nieces and nephew. I just don’t know when that will be.” 

“Alright man, I understand. Look, I just wanted to give you a heads up about the contact. But I gotta run to class now.” Marquis rushed out.

“Yeah, I’ll hit you up later this week.” Erik said before hanging up. 

Setting his phone down on his desk, he closed his eyes. Arms crossed over his chest, he relaxed into the moment. Alternating between short and long breathes, he felt himself calming down from the morning and the call from his best friend and brother. 

They met in undergrad and were as thick as thieves instantly. You never saw one without the other anywhere on campus. And then, while they were in grad school Marquis met Serena, who would later become his wife. 

Laughing to himself, Erik recalled being jealous of what they had and continued to build together. It reminded him of his parents’ relationship and the love they had for one another. He rolled his eyes as his mind started to wander. Serena wasn’t the only one asking those kinds of questions lately.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, he decided to focus on the reason for Marquis’ call. Someone from Southern University was looking for him, that’s very interesting. He hadn’t thought of his alma mater much since returning home to Oakland, about 10 years ago. Outside of Marquis and his family, who he kept in touch with; he never needed to think about it. He had written plenty of papers due to his current research and his studies while he was working on his doctorate, so it does make sense. Well, whoever it is will be reaching out to him soon enough. 

—

It’s been three days since DeeDee learned that her mystery man was connected to a current faculty member on campus. She walked to his office and knocked on the open door. 

“Hey Dr. O.” DeeDee said to get his attention.

“Come in, DeeDee.” 

DeeDee walked into Dr. Marquis Oubre’s office and took a seat in front of his desk. She pulled out her notebook and set it down on her lap.

“So, how are things going?” Dr. Oubre asked as he walked over to the chair next to her. 

“They are going, but it could be better.” DeeDee answered as she fiddled with her fingers.

Marquis sat down and crossed his leg at the knee. “What’s bothering you, DeeDee?”

“I’m nervous about how all the interviews went. I mean they were all in September and October, and I have not heard anything.”

“What did I tell you when you left for the first one in San Diego?”

DeeDee sighed and rolled her eyes, “I will know if they are a great fit for me and not the other way around.”

“That’s right. Besides, you visited about 6 schools over a 2 month period. Those are on-campus interviews and that number is unheard of DeeDee.” Dr. Oubre looked at her, “I didn’t even get that many.”

“Really?” DeeDee looked at him in disbelief. 

Dr. Oubre discussed his entire experience of applying for a tenure-track position. DeeDee listened as much as she could manage, but in the back of her mind, all she could think about is the fact that her doctoral mentor knew her mystery man. She wanted to blurt it out when she first walked in, but it didn’t seem like the right thing to do. But now, she is reminded that the man can talk and couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Dr. O?” DeeDee interrupted his current train of thought.

“Yes?”

“Can I ask you about a former student?” She picked up the notebook, pulling out a printed out black and white newspaper clipping. DeeDee handed it to him.

He took it from her, looked at the image and laughed. “It’s you?” 

DeeDee looked at him in confusion. 

“You know people talk around here and I am friends with a lot of folks in Computer Science. Dr. Giacomo told me that someone was looking for Erik. I guess I just wasn’t thinking it would be you.” He continued to laugh. 

“Oh. Of course, she would.” DeeDee huffed out as she scooted further back into the chair.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to laugh.” He reached for her notebook, “May I?” 

DeeDee handed him the notebook. Dr. Oubre pulled the ink pen from his dress shirt and wrote on the first blank page he found. He handed it back to her. 

“That’s his email. He said that he is fine with you asking him anything.” 

“Wait. What? He is expecting to hear from me?” DeeDee fumbled with the notebook when Dr. Oubre handed it over.

“Yes, he was surprised that you didn’t just search for him using the information on the article.”

DeeDee silently chastised herself, remembering what she told the other professor the other day. “About that, I didn’t even think of it. I saw Southern University and that was all she wrote.” She nervously laughs. 

“No problem. I’m sure he’ll be able to answer whatever questions you have.” Dr. Oubre stood up. “So, how’s your unnecessary prepwork going?” 

“It’s not unnecessary. I just want to be prepared, Dr. O.”

“DeeDee, you have been studying this stuff for the last 4 years. You know it and your 150 page dissertation shows that.” He moved around behind his desk, “They are only going to ask you about what is in there and what work you want to do with the information from this study.” 

“I understand that, but –” 

“Look, you have nothing to worry about. It is more a presentation then an actual defense. And I wouldn’t stress about the lack of response from those other universities about your interviews because I know you have applied to others. You got this.” 

DeeDee took a deep breath before responding, “You are right, Dr. O. I have applied to about 5 other places, but those were all in my top 2 tiers.”

“And about your upcoming defense?” 

“Right again. I know it like the back of my hand. So, I will try not to stress about it anymore.” DeeDee stood up and grabbed her things.

“Glad to hear it. Oh, by the way, you do know Dr. Bell is retiring at the end of the year?” 

“Yeah, they told all of us last week. Sounds like the annual department Christmas party will be her retirement party.” 

Dr. Oubre handed her a small flyer, “That’s right. Here’s your invitation. Hope to see you there.”

DeeDee looked down at it, “I’m there with bells on.” She laughed at her little joke.

“Nope, you gotta go.” He pointed at the door, while trying not to laugh. “I don’t think we need to meet next week, unless something comes up and you want to talk.”

“I agree.” DeeDee stopped at the door and held up the notebook, “And thanks again for this, Dr. O.” 

“You’re welcome, DeeDee.” He sat down and watched as DeeDee left his office. 

—

Sitting at her home office desk, DeeDee stared at the blank message box on her computer screen. The only thing typed out was Erik’s email address. She picked up her glass of water and took a sip. 

She spent the last hour looking up information on him. Found out that he’s back in Oakland and not even active in the science field anymore. He was the Director for one of the Wakanda Outreach Centers. It was fascinating what she read and found out about the work he was currently doing. 

And just like that, she was afraid to move forward. It should be simple. Send him an email about finding the little note in an old textbook. The end. He could do whatever he wanted with the information. But DeeDee’s mind was playing out possible scenarios like stuff she had seen in her favorite sappy romantic movies. And while the thought excited her, it also freaked her out at the same time. 

Things like that did not happen to women like her. Sure, she was kind of pretty and low maintenance, but most guys did not find her interesting enough to have a relationship with. And because of that she just didn’t try to pursue them, which is much different than what her friends believed about her. There was no message in a bottle type romance or love for her. So, why even bother?

She closed the email and decided to let the matter go. At least, she found out who wrote the note. Curiosity piqued and answered. Now, time to focus on her future and career.


	3. November 20th

Two days later and DeeDee kept thinking about Erik and his note. She buried herself in work, taking over other shifts just to stay busy. Whenever her mind was not focused on a physical task, it shifted back to thoughts of Erik. It was bothering her how much the whole thing was occupying her every thought. Her girls hit her up for an impromptu night out and she jumped at the opportunity.

The ladies got ready at DeeDee’s place. Phyllis danced around the bathroom to whatever song played. Beverly was in DeeDee’s closet in search of an outfit. DeeDee sat on her bed, with balled up hands on her lap.

Beverly pulled out a cute purple blouse and some dark denim boot cut jeans. “What do you think?” 

Phyllis slid out of the bathroom, “Doesn’t she have a dress?”

Ignoring her, Bev turned to DeeDee, “Do you like it?”

“Yeah, it’s cute.” DeeDee replied. 

“You gotta do better than that?” Phyllis walked into DeeDee’s closet. She pulled out a red dress. “Now, that is what I am talking about. Here.” 

She shoved the dress into Beverly’s hands. DeeDee reached up to grab the other items that were falling.

“We want her to get a man.”

“Phyll, I just want to have a good time. I am not looking for anything.”

“And that is your problem.” Phyllis grabbed DeeDee and walked her to the bathroom mirror. “You are a gorgeous woman who needs to get her head out of the books and onto something more substantial, if you know what I mean.”

DeeDee rolled her eyes and walked away, “No, I don’t.” 

While DeeDee and Phyllis bickered over the benefits of having a personal life, Beverly hung the dress and blouse up on the back of DeeDee’s closet door. As she put the jeans on the lounge chair nearby, she saw the notebook from the other day. 

“Hey, did you ever find out anything about the guy who wrote the note?” 

“What?” DeeDee and Phyllis asked together.

“Ya know, the note DeeDee found in the book.” Beverly lifts the notebook up to them.

“Oh.”

“Hmmph.”

“Well?”

“I did get his name and email address.” DeeDee offered.

“Ok, so did you email him yet? You know, present yourself as the woman he is looking for?” Phyllis cackled. 

Beverly hit her, “Shut up!” 

“I don’t know why I even told you about it?” DeeDee muttered. She grabbed the book from Beverly and tossed it onto the top of her vanity. 

“Well, did you?” Phyllis fixed her eyelashes before she waved her tweezers at DeeDee.

“No, I have not.” She huffed out.

Beverly sat on the bed, “Why not?”

“I don’t know.” DeeDee started pacing the floor in front of her dresser, “I guess, I didn’t think I would get this far.”

“So, what are you gonna do?” Beverly asked. 

“She’s gonna send that email. That’s what!” Phyllis said before she walked out of DeeDee’s room. “Come on.”

They all walk out of her room and to her home office in the corner of the living room. Phyllis pulled out the chair and DeeDee sat down in front of her laptop.

“Go on, and power this thing up. We got work to do.” 

DeeDee logged in and opened up her email application. Under Beverly and Phyllis’ guidance, she was able to write something interesting. Phyllis bumped her from the seat, and while pretending to read it again for any errors, she hit ‘Send’ before DeeDee figured out what was going on. Beverly led a stunned DeeDee back to her room.

They got dressed for the night -- DeeDee in the blouse and jeans fit. Phyllis did her makeup and Beverly did her hair. Ready to go, they all headed back out to the living room. DeeDee stared at her computer, shook her head and walked over to shut it down. There is no time to worry about that tonight. 

\---

Erik was sitting in his home office, going through his emails when he received a video call from Marquis. He accepted it and smiled as his best friend and his youngest daughter, Jasmine, greeted him. 

“Hey Jazzie! How are you?”

“Hi Uncle E. I’m good. So, when are you coming to visit?” Jasmine asked. 

“Jasmine.”

“What daddy? You told me to ask him.” She looked back at her father, who grimaced as she spoke.

Erik laughed at her candidness, “It’s ok babygirl. I plan to be out there soon. I promise.” 

“Okie dokie.” She smiled at him, her toothless grin visible. 

“Ok, Jazzie bear. Time for the adults to talk.” Marquis lifted her off his lap. “Say goodbye to Uncle E.”

“Bye Uncle E.” She waved to him and bounced away. 

“She’s getting so big.” Erik said. 

“Who you telling?” Marquis laughed. “She’s been here before. I know that much.” 

Erik laughed along with him. 

“And you are just the person I wanted to talk to.” Erik nodded to him.

“Oh. What’s up?” 

“Do you know what happened to the student that wanted my information? I haven’t heard anything yet.”

“Well, I gave it to her. I’m surprised that she hasn’t reached out, but I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“Yeah, you right.” Erik masked his face at Marquis’ mention that it was a woman who was looking for him. 

“Yeah, so anyway. I was calling because I found out that Dr. Bell is retiring at the end of the semester.”

“What? She’s finally ready to travel the world?”

“Yup, said her first trip is set for January.”

“Well damn.” Erik chuckled. “Good for her. So, when is the party?”

“During the annual Chemistry Department Holiday party. We have a few surprises for her retirement.”

“So, am I one of those surprises?”

“Yeah, I am sure she would love to hear from her second favorite student.”

“Second? Nigga, I am her favorite. Go on with that.”

They both laughed and told stories of who is really Dr. Bell’s favorite. 

“Yo, just send me the details, I’ll be there.”

“You sure, it’s right before Christmas? I just planned to have you give her a video call or something.”

“Nah, that woman did so much for me while I was in school. There is no way, I am missing this.”

“If you say so. I’ll send you --”

“Quis?” Erik interrupted him, “Do you know a Deidre Chabert?” 

“Deidre? Oh yeah, that’s the student who was looking for you.” 

“Hmmm, ok.” Erik’s cursor hovered over the email that just popped up.

“I take it, she finally emailed you.” 

“She did.” He opened the email, “Quis, how do you know her?”

“She’s one of my doctoral students.”

“And you said, she found one of my articles?” 

“That is what I was told.” Marquis shrugged, “She is still studying, I figured she found the one about how chemistry works for us in everyday life.”

“Huh.” His mouth dropped as he read the message.

“E, you good man?” Marquis asked.

Erik looked back up at him, and shook his head. “Yeah, yeah. I’m good.” 

“Ha, I know that look.” Marquis smirks at him, “Sounds like she asked some good questions. I’ll let you go. Look out for my email with the details for Dr. Bell’s retirement.”

“Sounds good. I’ll talk to you later man.” Erik ended the call and went back to the open email on his screen.

_ SUBJECT: ‘MgYHeArTaNdSOULa’  _

_ Hello Dr. Erik Stevens,  _

_ I apologize for the false pretense in which you are receiving this email.  _

_ My name is DeeDee Chabert. I am a student at Southern University.  _

_ I found a very personal note that you left in a textbook while you were here. I don’t know if you remember it or not. But I do hope that you were able to find what you were looking for. It sounds like your parents are definitely relationship goals.  _

_ Best Regards,  _

_ DeeDee  _

Erik inhaled deeply. His eyes kept going back to the subject line. My Heart and Soul. He never thought he would see that phrase written like that again. Erik only wrote it once. He remembered the day that he wrote it and left it behind.

He was taking a break from studying one day when his parents crossed his mind. He recalled how his father showered his mother with affection whenever possible. Little things like flowers delivered with her breakfast or a sweet voice message to wake up to. It would have his mother on cloud nine for the entire day. And she always gave as good as she got. A short hand-written note in his lunch or singing voicemail on his work line, wishing him a wonderful day at work. 

Erik smiled at the memories of his parents and the perfect example of a loving relationship that they showcased for him. He knew from a young age that that is exactly what he wanted for himself. And that day, he finally put it to words on that piece of paper. And someone found it. 

Not only found it, but she deciphered the note. She thought that the love that his parents had was aspirational. Relationship goals as she put it. He laughed at the sentiment that described it perfectly. 

Erik stared at the screen. Should he respond? What would he say? Thanks for sharing, I never thought someone would find the note. Or does he address the comment about finding it for himself. 

He got up from his desk and went to the bar across the room. Erik poured himself a tumbler of whiskey and looked out over downtown Oakland. The view of the night sky allowed him to take a few moments to think. 

Erik knew that he wanted to respond to her email. It meant something that she went out of her way to track him down with just his initials to go on. But also, he was curious about her. What kind of woman found that kind of note, thought to find the owner and reach out? She could have just kept it for herself to cherish and no one would be any wiser.

Finished with his whiskey, Erik went back to his desk and set down the glass. He clicked on the reply button and started typing. 

_ SUBJECT: RE: ‘MgYHeArTaNdSOULa’  _

_ Hello DeeDee,  _

_ Your email caught me off guard as I never expected anyone to find that note. But I do know what you are talking about. _

_ Thank you for your kind words. I appreciate them. My parents definitely had a once-in-a-lifetime kind of love. I do hope that you find it for yourself.  _

_ I do have a question for you -- what made you search for me? Anyone else who read that note would probably think I was some nerdy virgin who needed to get laid. I am curious to know why it resonated with you. _

_ Have a wonderful weekend. _

_ E.S.  _


	4. November 21st, Part 1

DeeDee stretched out her arms, hitting another warm body. Startled, she jumped up and almost fell out of the bed. She looked over to see Phyllis and Beverly laid askew on her bed still in their club clothes. She glanced down and saw that she was smart enough to take her jeans off. Rubbing her eyes, she headed to the bathroom to clean up. 

When she came out, neither one of them had moved. Just dead to the world, she shook her head. DeeDee really loved her girls, but remembered that this is why she rarely went out with them anymore. More often than not, she never remembered what happened, her body hurt the next day, or both. She threw on a tank top and some sweats, then pulled her long curls up into a messy bun.

She walked into her living room and decided to make some tea. As the water boiled, she stepped out of the small kitchen to do a few stretches and release the tension in her body. DeeDee stood with her legs shoulder width apart, then leaned over and just let her body hang down with the tips of her fingers brushing the floor. She swayed side-to-side before slowly rolling back up as soon as the kettle whistled.

DeeDee chose her favorite ginger and lavender loose leaf tea, added the tea ball to her mug, then poured the water over it. Since she was working on autopilot, she recited her morning affirmations. With her cup of tea prepared, she went out onto her patio and set it down. She popped back inside to grab her laptop from her desk. 

After her temporary work space was set up, DeeDee sat back on her wooden chaise lounger, then grabbed her mug and inhaled the calming aroma. She booted up her laptop and sipped on her tea. The blinking email icon drew her attention. 

DeeDee opened the application and saw a few emails regarding her inquiries into other tenure-track positions. When she saw the latest email to arrive, she inhaled too deeply and started to choke as the hot tea coated her throat. She set the mug down on the small table and waved her hands as she tried to catch her breath and allow cool air into her mouth. Once settled, DeeDee looked into her apartment to see if she woke Phyllis and Beverly and whether they were nearby. 

“Oh my god, he wrote back.” She whispered out and pulled the computer into her lap. 

DeeDee clicked on the link, took a deep breath and read his email. 

“Awww, so he remembers what he wrote all those years ago -- that’s so sweet. Wait, what!?! He wishes that kind of love for me?” DeeDee smiled and closed her eyes at that. “Oooop, okay why did he just say what Phyll said?” She chuckled at the thought.

“Who said what I did?” Phyllis slowly made her way over to DeeDee, who immediately slammed the laptop close. 

“No one. I was just reading a story.” She grabbed her tea to occupy her hands.

“Liar, what you hiding?” Beverly walked around and grabbed the computer from DeeDee’s lap. 

She sat at the end of the chaise and opened the laptop. Beverly waved Phyllis over and patted the area to the left of her. Phyllis looked over at DeeDee and smirked.

“He really wrote you back?” 

“Now that is a story.” Phyllis laughs, “Oh, he thought he sounded like a lame little virgin, too? Good to know.

“So, what are you writing back?” Beverly asked.

DeeDee sipped her tea, “Ummm --” 

“You may want to ask about him skipping over the biggest part of your original email.” Phyllis interjected. 

“I missed that. Do you think maybe he’s married?” Bev looked between the both of them.

“Hey, can I just answer the man’s question first before asking about his personal relationships?” DeeDee put her tea back on the table.

“Fine, what are you gonna say?” 

“Phyll, just stop.” DeeDee leaned forward and snatched the laptop. “I don’t know yet. Why are you so worried about it?”

Phyllis put her hands up, “Okay, my bad. Sorry.” She turned to Beverly, “I got work in a few hours. Do you need a ride home?”

“Yeah, let me grab my stuff.” Beverly ran back into the apartment. 

“Be careful, Dee. You know nothing about this man, and he could tell you anything.”

“I know, Phylly Phyll. It’s harmless, so I’ll be fine.” DeeDee shrugged at her. “I promise. I can handle it.”

Beverly came back out, “Gimme love. We gotta go.”

DeeDee stood up, gave out hugs and walked them to the door.

When they left, she walked back onto her patio and stood at the end of the chaise. She knew Phyllis was right to warn her. But DeeDee figured if he did not acknowledge finding his parents’ love, then he already had it. Knowing that, there was nothing for her to be worried about, especially since she was never gonna meet him. She was gonna send him a response and call the whole thing done. 

DeeDee paced around her chaise while she thought over how to answer his question. When it finally came to her, she sat down and picked up the computer and started to type. 

_ SUBJECT: RE: ‘MgYHeArTaNdSOULa’  _

_ Hi Dr. Stevens, _

_ To answer your question -- I am kind of nosey. After finding the note, I was curious about the kind of person who would write about finding a love like that. I just never expected to find out that the note predated my arrival to Southern. GO JAGUARS!!!  _

_ Anyways, I guess I could ask you the same question -- why would you respond to some random stranger sending you an email about a long-forgotten note?  _

_ Thank you. I hope you enjoy your weekend as well. _

_ DeeDee _

\---

Erik usually ran 3 miles in the mornings before the sun rose, but decided to enjoy a lazy morning. It was Saturday and for once, he was not expected in the office. When he finally got up at 9, he changed into a compression tank and some workout shorts. He decided to go to the park up the block and run a few laps around the track since he knew it would be open by now. 

As Erik passed by the basketball courts, he saw a group of teenagers chilling on the benches.

“Yo, Mr. E!” A voice called out. 

He recognized most of them from the Center, when he actually ran some of the afterschool programs. Erik slowed up his pace and headed towards the courts. A couple of them looked up as he came over. He dapped them all up. 

“What up, Jax?”

“You want to play some ball?” The tallest kid in the group spoke up again.

Erik looked at his watch, “Yeah, I got some time to run a few games.”

It was early afternoon when Erik parted ways with the neighborhood boys, who all promised to drop by the Center. As he made his way back onto his street, he jogged backwards and waved towards his neighbors as he made his way back to the house. 

Erik went to the kitchen to grab some water. While he was drinking, the chime on his tablet went off. He walked to where it laid on his counter and then remembered that Marquis was supposed to send him the details for the Retirement party. He could look at it later, so he went upstairs to wash up.

After coming back downstairs in a hoodie and some sweats, Erik went to his fridge to figure out what to eat for lunch. He pulled out some chicken breasts, zucchini, squash, carrots and some red bell peppers. He went to his cabinets to get some penne. Roasted Pasta Primavera was calling his name. 

Erik started boiling the pasta and set everything else on the counter. He then turned on his favorite Spotify list before he chopped up and seasoned all the chicken and vegetables. He hummed along to Meshell Ndegeocello, and pulled out both a saute and sheet pan. Erik dropped the chicken into the hot pan, threw the vegetables in the oven and checked on the pasta when the music was interrupted by a text message coming through. 

_ Quis: Check your email. I just sent you the details. _

Erik picked up the tablet and noticed he had 15 unread emails. Marquis’ email was on top, just sent within the last 10 minutes. He sat down at the counter, and noticed most were from work. He would look at those later. Before Erik set the tablet back down, he saw the now familiar subject line from DeeDee. He opened it to see how she responded to his question.

Erik smiled when she owned up to her nosiness. But he couldn’t blame her, it was the same reason he sent her a response. That and loneliness, but it’s not like he has to share that part.

“Oh, that’s cute.” He chuckled when she cheered for Southern. “And she got me.” 

He stared at the last part of her email and then set the tablet down. Erik needed a moment to figure out how to address the question she asked. He turned around to continue cooking.

Erik checked on the pasta, chicken, and vegetables. He flipped the chicken and took the pasta off the burner to drain. He grabbed a big bowl and added the pasta to it. The veggies needed a few more minutes, so he pulled out butter to build the sauce. 

With the chicken done, Erik added the butter, some fresh parsley and basil into the saute pan. He mixed everything together with the chicken and vegetables, and then added it to the pasta. He left everything to settle in the bowl.

Erik returned to where the tablet was on his island and began typing out his response. Happy with what he wrote, he sent the email and went to make a plate.

\---

DeeDee just finished folding up her laundry when she heard a familiar chime. She went to her desk to see which device had an alert. She was waiting for her pizza to be delivered since didn’t feel like cooking. Nothing appeared on her phone, so she looked over at her computer. 

“Well, that was quick.” She smiled and brought the laptop to the couch. She sat down and read Erik’s latest email.

_ SUBJECT: RE: ‘MgYHeArTaNdSOULa’ _

_ Good afternoon DeeDee,  _

_ Well, it can’t possibly be a long-forgotten note if I remember it and where I left it, right?  _

_ But to answer your question - I was just as curious about the person who found my note and actually deciphered the key phrases I had randomly placed on the page. It says a lot about you. _

_ Something tells me that besides tricking others into thinking that you read one of my articles, you must be a Chemistry or Biochemistry major.  _

_ And now that you know who I am. If you actually ever need some help, I am a great resource. _

_ E _

_ Oh, and please call me Erik. I haven’t been called Dr. Stevens in years. _

Just as DeeDee finished reading the email, her doorbell rang. She put the computer down and jumped up to answer the door. She put the pizza on her coffee table and went to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and a chilled bottle of wine. 

She popped the cork and poured her first glass. DeeDee took a sip before she looked back at the email. 

“Call you Erik, huh?” Taking another sip, she set the glass down and picked up her laptop. “Well, Erik, it’s nice to meet you.” She giggled and tapped out her response.

_ SUBJECT: RE: ‘MgYHeArTaNdSOULa’ _

_ Good evening Erik,  _

_ You have a point. We would not be chatting now if you didn’t know what I was talking about.  _

_ And you are correct. I am actually a doctoral student focusing on Environmental Toxicology. So, I know why I needed the book, but what about you? That seems a little advanced for a Computer Science major. _

_ Actually, there is something that you can help me with. Why did you leave the note in the book? And you never did say whether you found what you were looking for? _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Curious DeeDee _

DeeDee read it over and hit ‘send.’ She opened up the pizza and pulled a piece out. She took a big bite and moaned around it. Her night is off to a great start.


	5. November 21st, Part 2

Erik’s tablet chimed as he finished up the dishes. He set aside the leftovers for later and went to see what DeeDee had to say.

He roared with laughter at how she ended the email. Why was she so stuck on finding out if he found the love he described? Her curiosity tickled him and now he had to decide how to navigate this conversation away from that kind of talk. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk about the non-existent once-in-a-lifetime kind of love that he wanted. But how do you explain to someone how you never felt you deserved it, so you never went looking for it? And therefore, you don’t have it. 

Erik sighed and reached for something stronger than water to drink. 

He took the tablet, the bottle and glass into the living room. He took a seat on the couch and cracked his knuckles and began to write his response for the Curious DeeDee. Erik shook his head and laughed again. 

Erik hoped this would be enough to get DeeDee away from asking again, but something told him it wasn’t over.

\---

DeeDee had devoured half of the pizza and the bottle of wine. She went to her room to change out of her cleaning clothes into her favorite hoodie and a pair of yoga pants. 

Her laptop went off when she returned from the back, and DeeDee jumped onto her couch in excitement. She couldn’t wait to find out that he found his true life long love. 

If she couldn’t find it for herself, there was no reason for her to not want that for everyone else. Live vicariously through her new friend, Erik. Wait, could she consider him a friend? She scrunched her face at that rude thought and opened his email.

_ SUBJECT: RE: ‘MgYHeArTaNdSOULa’ _

_ Hi Dee Dee, _

_ I know you know I meant science, but I will answer one of those questions to quell your curiosity. I, also, commend you for pursuing your doctorate, and in advanced chemistry, no less.  _

_ So, it’s kind of a funny story, but I never meant to leave it in there.  _

_ Fun fact about the note, it is much older than you think. I was a civil engineering major during undergrad, when I originally wrote that note and left it in the book.  _

_ It happened when I was returning all my checked out books from the library. I was getting ready to move and needed to get them all in to avoid any replacement fees that would have prevented the conferral of my doctoral degree. So, I turned all of those books in without checking them. Which was definitely out of character for me. Especially since I lived by all my written notes for both class and research.  _

_ I discovered it was missing when I went to look for it after the move. I knew exactly where it was, but I knew I wouldn’t be going back to get it. So, it was just out there. Besides, I knew what it said by heart, so it was fine.  _

_ I will tell you I never expected to be discussing it years later though. It has been a very pleasant surprise. _

_ Thank you, _

_ E _

“Of course, he would avoid the damn question.” She huffed out and poured another glass. It should not be that hard to answer, either he found it or is still in search of it. DeeDee’s hand stilled as she brought it to her lips. Nope, not going there tonight. She took a long drink of her wine.

She set the glass down, drew up her legs and crossed them before settling the computer on her lap. In a flurry, DeeDee’s fingers danced across her keyboard as she wrote her response. The alcohol heated her up to match her current mood. 

\---

Erik was chilling, in a half-assed attempt to watch the movie playing on TV. He had turned the volume down because the woman’s high pitched tone was grating on his nerves. He set the whiskey down on his coffee table and leaned back with his feet propped up and closed his eyes. 

The easily recognizable email alert stirred him. Oh, she had time. It had only been about 20 minutes since he sent the last email. He sat up and opened up the email. 

_ SUBJECT: RE: ‘MgYHeArTaNdSOULa’ _

_ Mr. Erik,  _

_ So, you really aren’t going to answer that other question? Ok, that’s fine. I’ll let it slide for now. _

_ Thank you for that. I have always wanted to work in the science field and I found toxicology while I was working on my Bachelors. I enjoy it and definitely appreciate having Dr. O as my mentor.  _

_ That is an interesting story. The one time you lost control and you left something like the note behind. Well, I guess it is just my luck that I found it and decided to look for you, huh? Oh, and you’re welcome.  _

_ What do you do now? I know you aren’t working in a lab or researching much anymore.  _

_ I read a little bit about you but I don’t know much about the work that the Wakandan Outreach Centers do. I would love to hear about it. _

_ DeeDee _

“That’s right. Quis, did say she was one of his students.” Then why was he worried about the person being a stalker. Erik set the tablet down and reached for his cell to text him. 

_ Erik: Quis, why were you worried about DeeDee? _

_ Quis: What?  _

_ Erik: About stalker potential? _

_ Quis: Man, I didn’t even know it was her until she came and showed me a picture. _

_ Erik: What picture? _

_ Quis: Our Grad Student of the Year picture from the front of the Southern Digest. _

Erik nodded his head, “So, Miss DeeDee knows what I look like. Or what I looked like.”

_ Quis: Everything good, man.  _

_ Erik: Yeah, yeah. Just wanted a little background, can’t be too sure of people asking for help these days.  _

_ Quis: DeeDee could never stoop to Karina’s level. She’s safe.  _

“The hell, she is.” Erik picked up his glass and took a sip. “This woman is becoming more dangerous, as we speak.”

_ Quis: So, I take it that you can be of use to her? _

_ Erik: Uh yeah, she is very sharp.  _

_ Quis: You have no idea. _

_ Erik: Thanks again. Oh, and I got the email, so I’m making plans now.  _

_ Quis: Great. Later, man. _

“If Marquis vouched for her, then I have nothing to worry about.”

Erik dropped his phone back onto the couch and picked up the tablet. 

“Here goes nothing.”

\--- 

DeeDee was on Spotify. She picked a list at random and let the music take her away. She was slowly bodyrolling to Rome Flynn’s ‘Keep Me In Mind’ with a refreshed glass in hand, when her phone blinked. She walked over to it and saw that Erik had sent another email. She took a sip and picked up her phone to open his reply. 

_ SUBJECT: RE: ‘MgYHeArTaNdSOULa’ _

_ DeeDee, _

_ How did I go from Erik to Mr?  _

_ I guess if you get to know me better than maybe you would find out the answer to your question.  _

_ But you are right. I tend to have a tight rein on things, it has always been that way. So, when I lost the note, I was irritated before I realized it wasn’t going to matter in the long run. But it appears to have landed in exceptional hands. *winks* _

_ Well, I am in the family business. My family started the Wakandan Outreach Centers. The first one was opened up here in Oakland. I am the Director of Operations for it and all the Centers on the West Coast. _

_ My first love will always be science. So, although, I may not be active in the field according to your definition. I still use everything I learned and conduct research with my cousins on a regular basis. _

_ Since you know so much about me. Tell me something about DeeDee. Like how much longer do you have to complete your doctorate?  _

_ Mr. Erik _

“Does he think that wink is gonna work on me?” DeeDee hid her smile behind the glass. “Damnit.” 

She locked up the phone and walked back to her couch. DeeDee traded devices and picked up her laptop to reply to Erik. 

“You don’t get to wink at me and then wash over the topic again.” 

DeeDee pressed down hard on each key as she typed. She admired the fact that his family was close enough to work together on something as big as the successful operation of multiple Outreach Centers across the U.S. But she would not rest until he answered her. 

“You aren’t cute, Mr. Erik.” She glanced over to the notebook, where the newspaper clipping of him and Dr. O was folded up inside. She recalled some dimples and a bright smile. He definitely towered over her 5’4 frame. He stood at least 2-3 inches taller than Dr. O, and she had to look up at him all the time. “Yeah, you not that cute.”

She clapped her hands and hit the ‘send’ button. Her phone went off. She saw Beverly sent something in the group chat.

_ Bev: Dinner and the club, tonight? _

_ Phyll: You know I’m down.  _

_ DeeDee: No thanks. I’m covered for the rest of the year. _

_ Bev: Come on, DeeDee.  _

_ DeeDee: Phyll, don’t you have work? _

_ Phyll: Don’t try to change the subject, Dee.  _

_ Bev: You ain’t doing nothing important. It’s not like you have something to study for anymore. _

DeeDee looked at her computer. “Come on, Erik. Give me a reason to stay home tonight.”

\---

Erik just brought the glass to his lips when the tablet alerted him to another email. So, they were really doing this tonight? Back and forth emails in real time. He doesn’t even remember the last time, he looked forward to hearing from someone. It had been a while since someone had his attention like that. And after a few simple emails, he found that DeeDee squirmed her way into that space. 

“What’s up Miss DeeDee?” He opened the email, “Ready to share?”

_ SUBJECT: RE: ‘MgYHeArTaNdSOULa’ _

_ Mister Erik,  _

_ *pouts* Fine. I don’t know why you can’t just answer the question now, but ok.  _

_ That is wonderful. Sounds like the family business is treating you well. And you are enjoying what you do. That is all I want from my career. I want to do research and teach others. It’s a growing field so if we can get more men and women of color into STEM careers, I am here for it.  _

_ Something about me -- I’m an only child and a legacy student. Both of my parents attended Southern. In fact, it’s where they met all those years ago. And I like to read...like I can read anything and get lost in someone else’s world for hours. _

_ But this is hopefully my final semester, I am preparing to defend my dissertation next month. Wish me luck!  _

_ DeeDee _

“Her parents met at Southern?” Erik put the tablet down and walked over to his fireplace. He picked up the center picture from the mantle and closed his eyes briefly. Two people were standing together in front of a large building. He rubbed his fingers over the top of the image of his parents. It read John B. Cade, it was the library at Southern University. Where his parents met and fell in love. 

Erik took a deep breath and put the picture back up. He stood there and looked at the tablet.

“Is it possible that she could be?” He shook his head before he went down that road. The image of the last woman he thought could be his one and only flashed across his mind. He groaned out. Erik walked over to the couch and grabbed the tablet. “Only one way to find out.”


	6. November 21st, Part 3

DeeDee heard both her phone and computer go off at the same time. She sighed, turned away from the computer and picked up the phone. She decided to see what the girls had to say first. 

_ Phyll: DeeDee. We can just hit the hookah spot tonight. No club. _

_ Bev: Yeah, and you know you love the wings from Hakeem’s place. It’s a win-win for all of us. _

“Ooooh, Hakeem’s wings.” Her stomach gurgled at the thought. “Ok, maybe not.”

_ DeeDee: Sorry ladies. I have a bottle of wine and a very interesting book calling my name. But you two have fun.  _

_ Bev: Fine. Next week, then? _

_ DeeDee: Yes, Bev. Definitely next week, I have no class or work.  _

_ Bev: Great.  _

_ Phyll: Punk.  _

_ DeeDee: Love you both. Night.  _

_ Bev: Night. _

_ Phyll: Yeah. _

DeeDee slid the phone on the coffee table and picked up the computer. Now, back to her book. She clicked on Erik’s email and started to read. 

_ SUBJECT: RE: ‘MgYHeArTaNdSOULa’ _

_ Ms. DeeDee,  _

_ There is no need to pout. I promise you that.  _

_ So, you want a career in teaching. You love to see it. I think that is amazing.  _

_ It reminds me of the work I started when I first came to the Center. I used to run an afterschool science program for the local kids. With the same goal as you, I wanted more of us in STEM careers, looking out for us.  _

_ Reading. I wish I had more time to do it. A good book is always a great escape.  _

_ Speaking of which, what are you getting into tonight?  _

_ Mister Erik _

“My night? Oh, just in front of my computer. Talking to a man, I didn’t even know existed until a week ago. Just spilling my guts.”

DeeDee never told anyone that her parents met at Southern, but something about Erik made her want to share that with him. Then realization dawned on her. It was another perfect set up for him to talk about his love life and he smoothly dodged it again.

“This damn man.” She rolled her eyes and got up to put the rest of the pizza away. 

“And of course, he used to work with kids.” Like he couldn’t be anymore interesting. DeeDee sighed as her smile returned. She grabbed another bottle from the fridge. It was definitely about to be that kind of night. 

DeeDee came back to the couch and picked up the notebook. She pulled out the neatly folded note, spread it flat and read it for the umpteenth time. 

On paper, he seemed like a dream. Talking to him, even better. There is no way that he was not happily taken by some extremely lucky woman.

DeeDee wondered what it would have been like if she had met him while he was still at Southern. She was on campus back then. A shy and soft-spoken junior who lived in the chemistry labs on campus. And Erik obviously would have been in and out of those same labs, too. 

It’s funny that they never did meet. “I would have remembered crossing paths with him.”

But then again, she didn’t meet Dr. O until he was a Grad Assistant for one of her organic chemistry classes. And she never thought, he would be her mentor when she joined the Ph.D program. 

And then there’s that part. One degree of separation and it just has to be that he is friends with Dr. O. Erik is obviously entertaining her for professional reasons, and not because he could be interested in her romantically.

“Get it together Dee. He is taken.” And yet, somewhere deep inside she kind of hoped that he wasn’t. That maybe he could see her for more than just his friend’s student. 

DeeDee looked back at Erik’s email, quickly wrote her reply and closed the laptop. She popped the cork on the new bottle and started drinking directly from it. With wine in hand, she got up and started swaying to the soothing sounds of Alex Isley and Masego’s ‘Good and Plenty.’ 

\--- 

It had only been 15 minutes, but to Erik it felt like forever and he worried that maybe she did have other plans. He ran upstairs to change into some work out clothes and came down when his email chimed. He ran over to read it immediately. 

_ SUBJECT: RE: ‘MgYHeArTaNdSOULa’ _

_ Mister Erik,  _

_ I am sitting on my couch, enjoying pizza and wine. Although, my bottle is gone.  _

_ Other than that, I have no plans for the night.  _

_ I let my best friends drag me out last night, so indoors it is for me.  _

_ What about you? Any plans for the evening, like with someone special?  _

_ It’s pretty early over there; like 7 in Cali, right?  _

_ Anyways, I should probably let you enjoy the evening. Don’t be a stranger. _

_ Miss DeeDee _

“Wait! What?” Erik rapidly typed his response and sent it to her. He dropped down onto his couch. “I really lost my touch and can’t even talk to a woman anymore.”

He only asked because he didn’t want to assume she was gonna be available to chat via email all night. Erik knew he would do it, too. He was fascinated with her. He wanted to hear whatever she was willing to share with him. And yes, that meant even if he eventually had to answer the question. 

Erik went to the kitchen and got two bottles of water. From the living room, grabbed the tablet and headed to his downstairs gym. If DeeDee stopped responding at least he could work off whatever feelings arose. He set everything down besides the punching bag.

\---

DeeDee had danced and drank all around her living room. But once she started to spin, the dance party came to an abrupt halt. The wine finally caught up with her and she plopped down on the couch. She slowly leaned over to set the quarter full bottle down on the table and opened the laptop. 

She had a new email. She squinted at the screen. From Erik. 

Her chest started pounding, so she took a few deep breaths and opened it. 

_ SUBJECT: RE: ‘MgYHeArTaNdSOULa’ _

_ Miss DeeDee, _

_ It is a rare night in for me. I usually work on Saturdays, but I have had the whole day to myself.  _

_ I played ball with some kids from the neighborhood this morning. And I cooked earlier this afternoon and was planning to watch a movie before turning in.  _

_ However, I have been having a wonderful conversation and don’t really want it to end.  _

_ Would you care to join me on a video call? _

_ Erik _

“WHAT?” DeeDee threw her laptop down on the couch. She stood up and paced the floor, slowly. “He’s gotta be kidding. Right?” She looked at the message on the screen again. 

She sat back down and sent the first thing that came to mind. Was this actually happening? What is going on? Her thoughts were circling around in her head and all through a wine-induced fog. Just her luck. 

“He --” DeeDee giggled, “Oh my god.” She dropped her face into her hands. 

\---

Cool, calm and collected, he was not. Erik’s stomach was in knots while he waited for DeeDee’s response, if any. He hit the punching bag a few times in jest before the nervous energy kept him going. He stayed there for 15 minutes before moving to the free weights in the corner. 

As Erik laid back on the bench to start lifting the barbell, he heard the email alert. He slowly sat up. His heart couldn’t race any faster since he had been working out anyway. But it felt like it was gonna just fly out of his chest. He wrung his hands while he sat on the bench. 

He stood up and made his way over to the punching bag where everything was. Erik grabbed a nearby towel and wiped himself off before he picked up the tablet. 

“Now or never.” He unlocked it and opened DeeDee’s email. 

_ SUBJECT: RE: ‘MgYHeArTaNdSOULa’ _

_ Uh Mister Erik,  _

_ I am enjoying our conversation as well. But I am not camera ready. And I am definitely not changing to get ready either.  _

_ Let’s do it some other time.  _

_ DeeDee _

Erik released the biggest breath. He didn’t realize that he was holding it as he read her answer. Then he started to chuckle. And that small chuckle grew into a big full body laugh. It even echoed off the walls, but he could not help it. He was relieved by what he read, and knew exactly how to respond to it. 

He grabbed all his stuff and left the gym. He went upstairs to his bedroom. Erik sent the email and dropped his tablet on the bed. 

_ SUBJECT: RE: ‘MgYHeArTaNdSOULa’ _

_ Now DeeDee,  _

_ Did I say anything about being all dressed up for this call? Doesn’t matter if you are in a hoodie and some sweats.  _

_ I just wanted to have the face-to-face interactions while we chat because I can imagine you pouting about a silly question. And I am sure you want to see my reactions to you calling me Mister after I told you not to.  _

_ No pressure, though. You have my email, so use it to connect to me if you want. I’ll be around, you know, since it’s early over here.  _

_ Erik _


	7. November 21st, Part 4

“DAMN, THIS MAN!!!”

DeeDee stared at Erik’s latest response. How many more times was she gonna say that tonight? What was she supposed to do with what he said? The man wanted to see her as is, and she did not share anything about how she looks. It’s not like she wasn’t curious about what he looked like now or even how he might sound. Because that has crossed her mind plenty of times as they exchanged email after email. Especially what his face looked like when she switched up his name. 

“UGH...why do you have to be like this?” 

And he left the final decision in her hands. Why didn’t he just try to video call her? You know, see what happened. “Because he knew you wouldn’t answer.” She nodded. Of course, there was no way she would have picked up a surprise call. She sighed, “No pressure, my ass.”

DeeDee reached for her phone. Maybe if she spoke with Phyllis and Beverly, she would gain some clarity. She started typing out her S.O.S. message and then stopped. “Shit, I can’t call them. Then they would know I was lying about the book.” And what a great book he turned out to be. She huffed and tossed the phone onto the coffee table. 

Her playlist was still blaring and when ‘Silver Tongue Devil’ by Masego came on, she rolled her eyes. It was an appropriate sentiment about the man who she has spent the past few hours chatting with. The decision to drop their conversation for the night was ultimately in her hands thanks to him. 

She wrung her hands and looked at the coffee table. The wine bottle was next to her laptop. DeeDee popped up and went to the fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water, returned to her seat on the couch and set it on the table. If she was going to do this, she needed to sober up a bit. 

\---

Erik walked out of his bathroom, he tied his towel around his waist. His tablet buzzed and rang on his bed. He walked over to it and pressed the screen to answer the call.

"Hello."

"Uh, Mr. Erik?" The melodious voice rang out from his tablet.

He picked it up, “DeeDee?” Erik was greeted by a hooded figure with glasses, wide eyes and a flushed face. 

DeeDee looked down and away before she addressed him. “And here I thought you would be in a hoodie and sweats, like me.” 

He saw her reach forward and twist the top off a bottle. She looked away from the camera while she drank from it. When she finally returned her gaze to him, he smiled at her. 

DeeDee choked on the water and abruptly stopped the video. 

Erik checked to see if the call was still connected, “DeeDee, you ok?”

“Do you have clothes on?” She squeaked out.

“Not yet.” He could hear her take a deep breath. “Give me a moment.”

\---

DeeDee muted herself, kicked her feet up and screamed. 

It took her a whole half an hour to get up the nerve to make the call. She curled up on the couch and threw her hood up. She knew the overhead light would still allow him to see enough of her until she was ready for a full reveal. 

Nothing prepared her for what showed up on the screen. At first, she saw the ceiling and heard his smooth, deep voice greet her. But when he called her name and lifted up the tablet, DeeDee looked respectfully and then closed her eyes. 

This man had the audacity to answer the video call shirtless. Not just shirtless, but straight out of the shower. She could still picture the water droplets across his shoulders and chest. So, he was basically naked. Just from that not so sneaky peek, she knew he was a well-built man. 

DeeDee bit down on her closed fist. “He has dreads, a beard and dimples?!?” She shook her head. “Lord, I wanted my Ph.D. before you called me home.” 

She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to calm her rattled nerves. So, he’s smart, compassionate, and fine. Erik was the entire package and DeeDee’s smile softened. NOT YOURS, kept flashing across her mind’s eye. 

“DeeDee?” His voice called her attention back to her laptop.

“Then I’m gonna enjoy this moment.” She whispered to herself and sat up. 

“I’m back and fully clothed.” Erik spoke up.

DeeDee unmuted herself and started the video again. She shyly waved at the camera. “Thank you.”

It looked like he was sitting in the corner of a large sectional couch. Now dressed in a black hoodie and gray sweats. 

“Better?” 

“Much.”

“Okay. So, let’s start over.” He turned his camera off and then flipped it back on, “Hi DeeDee.”

“Hi Mr. Stevens.” DeeDee giggled. 

\---

“So, you really aren’t gonna call me Erik?” 

DeeDee shook her head and continued to giggle, her shoulders bounced as she did. Erik took that moment to really look at her. 

Her hood fell back a bit revealing curly black hair, dark brown eyes and purple glitter frames. DeeDee’s cheeks filled out as she smiled and snickered at him. 

Erik reached for his glass of whiskey. He couldn’t control the smile that appeared on his face. She’s beautiful, even more than he imagined. Together with her soft and sweet voice, Erik knew he was a goner. He watched as she calmed down from her laughing fit. 

“You good?” He asked as he lifted the glass to his lips. 

“I’m great. And you?” He watched as she picked up a bottle of wine and emptied it into a glass.

“DeeDee?” He lifted an eyebrow at her.

“Huh?” Her big, bright eyes blinked at him. 

“Are we really gonna do this?”

“Do what?” She looked up at him over the top of her glasses.

He looked down into his glass, then back up at DeeDee. She brought her drink to her lips and winked at him. 

Erik broke, he started laughing and DeeDee followed. 

“Goofy.” He spoke softly.

“Is that a bad thing?” Her laughter died down.

“No, not at all.” He set his glass down and lifted the tablet from his lap, “It’s actually a pleasant surprise, much like your beautiful smile.” 

\---

She set the wine glass down and put her hand over her mouth.

“Don’t do that. I wanted to see it. That’s why I suggested the call.”

DeeDee moved her hand and glanced at him. But she couldn’t keep eye contact with him. 

“DeeDee,” he sang, “Look at me.” 

She slowly lifted her gaze to meet his, “Better?”

“Much.” He winked at her. 

“Please stop doing that.” She closed her eyes but kept her head faced forward.

“Stop what?”

“Winking at me.” DeeDee replied in a softer tone as she opened her eyes.

“Now, why would I do that?” 

“Because I asked nicely.” 

“I could do that. But then you have to do something for me.” Erik smirked at her. 

DeeDee rolled her eyes and pouted at him. 

“You already know what I am gonna ask, right?”

She nodded and reached for her wine.

“DeeDee.”

She took a sip and glared in his direction.

“DeeDee.”

“Yes.” She mumbled.

“Say my name.” His voice was much deeper this time. 

DeeDee bit her lip, and took a deep breath. “Hello Erik.” 

“It’s nice to meet you.” He smiled at her. 

She groaned.

\---

“Not fair. You said you would stop.” Her voice rose as she spoke.

“I agreed to not wink at you anymore.” 

DeeDee rubbed her temples. 

Erik enjoyed watching her get flustered. DeeDee shifted around in her seat, dropping her legs to the floor. He could make out the Columbia Blue and Gold Southern logo on the front of her hoodie as she stuffed her hands in the front pocket. 

“Do I make you nervous, D --”

“Yes.” She blurted out.

“Why?” 

Erik was used to women’s reactions to him, but this felt different. As much as he delighted in her reaction to him and simple things like a smile and wink. He did not want it to get uncomfortable for her. He still wanted the chance to get to know her.

“It’s ok. You don’t have to answer that.” 

“I wasn’t expecting you to --” She waved her hands around, “Do you always answer video calls like that?”

Erik laughed as DeeDee pulled her hood down to shield herself from his view. It was too late for that. She was already committed to his memory. 

“No, I don’t.”

“So what happened?” 

“I forgot.”

DeeDee cackled, “Nuh uh. How do you forget something like that?” She shook her head at him. 

“It’s easy to forget when you were hoping that someone wanted to continue talking to you.”

She folded her knees into her chest. “Oh.”

“DeeDee.” Erik waited until she looked at him. “What made you call me?”

“I was curious about you, too.” 

Erik lifted his glass of whiskey to her. DeeDee grabbed her wine and returned the gesture.

DeeDee and Erik both smiled at one another and took a drink. 


	8. Late Night - November 21st

“So, why aren’t you out with your friends tonight?” Erik asked as he set down his glass.

“I went out with them last night. That was enough for me.”

“Not really a club person?”

“Yes and no. I used to be. Once I decided to go for my doctorate, my priorities had to change.” DeeDee traded the wine glass for the water.

“So, Miss DeeDee used to be a problem?” Erik wiggled his eyebrows at her while she took a drink.

“I wouldn’t say all that, but I definitely forgot what the inside of my room looked like during undergrad. The next year, it was no more going out and doing hoodrat shit with my friends.”

They both laughed at her comment. 

“I understand that. I made the mistake of coming home to earn mine.”

“How was that a mistake? I figured you would have been glad to be back home.”

“I was and that was the problem. Everyone who I hadn’t seen in the 6 years that I was gone, wanted to make up for lost time.”

“Oh no,” DeeDee snickered, “So, how was your first year?”

“A struggle.” Erik laughed along with her. “Luckily, I’m a pretty smart guy and was able to get through the Introductory seminars even if I was a walking zombie the whole time.”

“Yeah, nope. Couldn’t have been me. My friends hated the change up, but I had to do it. I would not have survived my first year, and no one wants to get dropped like that.”

DeeDee picked up the laptop and turned to her left on the couch. She stretched her legs out into a comfortable position with a pillow on her lap and set the computer on top. 

Erik sipped on his whiskey as he watched DeeDee move around. He propped another pillow behind him and balanced the tablet on his bent knee.

“I agree.” He waited until she was settled, “So, besides your parents was there any other reason that you chose Southern?”

“Born and raised here in Baton Rouge. It was either here or LSU.” 

“You didn’t want to go to school out of state?”

“Nope. I knew my career would allow me to do research and travel, so I was always fine with staying as close to home as possible while I was in school.” She lifted her hoodie to show off the logo, “Don’t sleep on us.” DeeDee smiled and bounced around.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know all about you Southern girls.” He stuck his tongue out at her.

“You know what. I know that’s a compliment coming from you.” She flipped him off, “But how did an Oakland guy end up out here?”

“Family.” Erik nodded his head in thought, “My mother grew up in New Orleans and went to Southern, too.” 

“So, you’re a legacy kid, too. Sweet.” DeeDee smiled at him. 

Erik glanced across the room to where his parents’ picture sat and smiled. “Yes, I am. My parents met there, too. Before moving to Oakland together after they graduated.” 

“Awwww, your parents sound amazing.” DeeDee watched as Erik’s demeanor changed. He was no longer smiling, but his eyes seemed to gloss over. She watched as he looked away at something in the distance, “Erik, everything ok?” 

Erik looked back at the tablet and sniffed a little, “Yeah, I’m good. Sorry about that.”

“If you want to switch the topic, we can.” 

DeeDee’s concern touched him, but he knew this would come up eventually. Better to get it over with. 

“It’s ok. It’s part of the reason we met. Hold on,” Erik set his tablet down, walked over to the mantle and pulled the picture down. He sat back down on the edge of the couch and grabbed the tablet. “Here they are.” He focused the picture in front of the camera.

“WOW, you are a nice blend of them.” 

“Thank you, Miss DeeDee.” He winked at her from above the picture. 

“Don’t you start.” She points to the picture, “So, tell me about them.” 

“I guess how much I tell you is based on what you already know about my family.”

“Your family? Oh right, you mentioned that you work with them at the Centers.”

“Correct. What did you find out in your search?” Erik put the picture aside and refocused the tablet on him.

“The Centers were created to help build up local communities by providing resources and offering programs to the children and families. They are known for their science and tech departments, but also their various community efforts.” 

He nodded and watched as DeeDee’s face scrunched up. Erik let her talk it out.

“It was started by three members of the Royal Family of Wakanda in Africa. Let’s see there is the Queen Mother Ramonda, King T’Challa, his younger sister, Princess Shuri.” DeeDee ticked their names off on her fingers. “I’ve read about the former king and his brother, T’Chaka and N’Jobu. There is talk of a Prince, but not much is known about him.” Her voice dropped off. 

“5… 4… 3… 2…” 

“Wait, you’re royalty?” DeeDee looked up at him.

“I’ve never claimed my title, but yeah, something like that.”

“So, you’re the prince?” She said using air quotes on the last word. 

“Only if you want me to be.” Erik chuckled as DeeDee rolled her eyes.

“I liked the Dr. better, but since you don’t claim him either. I don’t know what to call you.” She shrugged her shoulders and bit her lip to stifle her laughter.

“Oh, I know something you can call me. But I don’t think we are there yet.”

Erik roared with laughter when DeeDee’s laptop tumbled off the pillow. 

“Why are you like this?” She drew out as she reached over to pick up her laptop. “You know what, don’t answer that. I want to know about your parents and your family.”

“No, no, please tell me. What am I like?” 

DeeDee straightened up her laptop and Erik was greeted by her scowl. 

“Come on, Miss DeeDee. Tell me what I am like.”

“First of all, I need you to stop looking at me like you want to eat me up.” 

“I mean, -”

“Aht aht aht. There is only one way I will let you complete that thought.” 

Erik caught DeeDee’s small smile. Oh, he knew what she wanted to know. He was surprised it took her so long to bring it back up. Or that she didn’t figure out the answer already based on their current interaction. 

“And you will let me complete that thought?”

“I guess.”

“Not good enough.”

“What?”

“I guess,” he mocked her tone, “is not good enough. I need a definitive answer.” 

Erik heard DeeDee’s sigh. 

“Yes or No, Miss DeeDee?”

“If you actually answer the question, then yes. You can finish whatever provocative statement was gonna cross your lips.” 

“So, you were looking at my lips?”

“ERIK!”

He put his hands up, “Ok, ok. Ask the question and I promise I will answer.” 

“Thank you.” She cleared her throat, “Have you found the kind of love that your parents have?”

“Had.” Erik softly replied.

“What?” She looked at him, “Oh. Oh, I’m sorry. Nevermind.” DeeDee moved the laptop onto the couch and shifted her legs under her.

“It’s ok. What they had was amazingly beautiful. Watching their love up close and personal beat any romance movie ever. You know, black love and all that.”

DeeDee picked up the glass of wine and ran her finger around the rim. 

“And as you know, it is something I want for myself.” He inhaled deeply and then exhaled, “To answer your question, no, I have not found that kind of love yet. But I still have hope that I will find her and be worthy of her.”

She gulped down the rest of the wine and held onto the glass with both hands. 

“DeeDee?”

“Huh.” She slowly set it down on the table, “Yeah, I -- I’m here.” 

“Ok, I thought I lost you there for a second.”

“I don’t think that’s possible.” DeeDee whispered. “Thank you for finally answering the question, Erik.”

“You’re welcome, DeeDee.”

Erik watched her every movement. DeeDee stuffed her hands back into the pocket of her hoodie, then rocked back and forth on the couch. Her hood fell revealing her lovely face to him again. Minutes passed as they both looked at one another. Erik coughed to break the silence.

DeeDee dropped her head and then looked up, “You can finish your statement now.”

“The moment passed, but I am positive there will be plenty more opportunities to speak my mind.”

“You act like we are gonna talk again after this.” She looked away from the camera.

“Oh, you think I’m letting you off this call without getting your number? You are sadly mistaken.” Erik chuckled, “And why do you keep hiding yourself from me?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh really? So, you aren’t trying to hide a smile right now?” 

DeeDee took her hand and wiped the expression from her face, “What smile?”

“Ok, and you aren’t just hiding yourself in general under your hood?” Erik rubbed his hands together and nodded at her. He set the tablet off to the side and spoke, “So DeeDee, do you want that kind of love?”

“Of course, I do. My friends may think that I don’t want any kind of relationship, but that’s not true.” She paused, “I guess that is what made me search for you.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I truly wondered if you found it and what it was like, if you had.” DeeDee heard some shuffling in the background and when she looked at the screen, all she saw was the ceiling. It moved and then changed, like he entered another room. “What are you doing?”

“Getting hungry, so I decided to pull out my leftovers.”

“Oh ok.”

She could hear him open the refrigerator, verifying his story. The screen went black for a few seconds and then came back on. DeeDee reached for the strings to her hood.

“Don’t you dare.” Erik’s voice growled. 

“Why?” She squeaked, “Why are you doing this to me?”

“I’m not doing anything to you, Miss DeeDee.” 

“Yes, you are.”

“Ma’am, I am just eating a juicy strawberry.”

“With your shirt off, Sir.”

“I didn’t want to get juice on it.”

“You, Sir, are a mess.”

“A mess that has kept you smiling for the last hour or so. Or maybe was it all day?” 

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

“I’m not. I’m just admiring you.”

She pointed to his chin. “You have a lil something on yo-”

Erik licked the juice off his chin. “Did I get it?”

“I can’t stand you.” DeeDee giggled.

“If that were true, you would have hung up by now.” Erik grabbed the bowl of fruit and returned to his spot on the couch. 

“Maybe I’m enjoying the view.”

“The view, but not the company?”

“I didn’t say that.” 

“So, what are you saying?”

DeeDee pulled the hood off her face, “I am enjoying my evening.” 

“So am I.” Erik grinned into the camera, “And thank you for sharing.”


	9. November 22nd

DeeDee woke up disoriented with her glasses hanging off her face. She rolled to her right and fell off the couch. 

“What the hell?” She looked at the open laptop and bottles of water on her coffee table. Recognition hit and she smiled. 

Something in the chat of the ended video call caught her attention. She fixed her glasses and sat up straight to read it.

_ Erik Stevens: As much as I enjoyed watching you sleep, I’m ending the call so you don’t think I’m a creep. I didn’t mean to keep you up that late, but I did have a wonderful time talking to you. I hope you have a great day, whenever you surface.  _

DeeDee squealed and then smacked her forehead. “Damn, I really fell asleep on him.” 

She stretched out her arms and legs from her seated position. A buzzing sound interrupted the flow. She looked over to the flashing screen of her phone. DeeDee reached for it and found it full of missed calls, text and group chat messages. She looked at the time, it was after 1 pm. 

A hard knock on her apartment door startled her. It was followed up with rapid pounding. 

“DeeDee open the damn door!” 

Phyllis and Beverly. She checked her calendar. She missed Sunday brunch. 

“DeeDee, honey. Are you ok?” Beverly asked through the door.

DeeDee quickly fixed her hair into a bun, and walked across the floor. Her friends rushed her as she opened the door.

“Hey Girl.” Beverly gave DeeDee a quick hug, then headed to the living room.

“Where were you?” Phyllis flopped down into a chair. She picked up a water bottle. “So, you had a party and didn’t invite us?”

DeeDee rolled her eyes. “I did not have a party.”

“Well, this is a lot for one person to drink.” Phyllis looked over to Beverly, “You think she had company over?”

Beverly started to laugh, “Phyll, stop acting like she had a man over here. I think our best friend would tell us something like that.”

“Would she? Because you know I have left y’all high and dry over guaranteed D.” 

“I am not you, Phyll. And what is wrong with you?” 

DeeDee slumped onto the couch. When Beverly sat next to her, she closed the laptop down. 

“There is nothing wrong with us. We just want to make sure you are living life to the fullest.” Beverly bumped DeeDee’s shoulder. “So, what did you binge watch last night? Cuz your coffee table screams Grey’s Anatomy.”

DeeDee’s phone buzzed on the table. All eyes focused on it. 

“You gonna answer that? Don’t want to keep your booty call waiting like you did us.”

“Stop it. I didn’t have anyone over here.” 

“Go ahead. Answer it.”

“It can wait.”

Phyllis snatched up DeeDee’s phone. “You have mail, ma’am.”

“Shut up and give me my phone.” 

“So, you have been emailing with Mr. Love Note. How is that going?”

“It’s going.” DeeDee scrunched her face to hide her growing smile. “He seems pretty kool.”

“Uh huh. That smile on your face says otherwise.” Beverly spoke up. 

“What happened last night? Why did you miss brunch today?”

“Yeah, you always beat us there. You love those endless mimosas.”

“It was an honest mistake. I was chatting with Erik last night.” DeeDee confessed. 

“So, you did blow us off for dick.” 

“PHYLL!!!”

“What? Did she not hang out with us last night to talk to a man?”

“It was over email though, leave her alone.”

“Well actually, it was a video call.” DeeDee mumbled.

“You saw him?”

“Is he fine?” Her friends both responded.

“Is he?” DeeDee held her face. “Yeah, he looked good.” 

“Ok, so he was the reason that you couldn’t keep your date with us?” 

“Why do you have to say it like that, Phyll?”

“Because you have never stood us up for a man before,” she sniffed, “And I’m kind of proud of you.” She jumped up and gave DeeDee a hug. 

Beverly completed the group hug and sandwiched DeeDee between them. “So, how fine is he?”

They pulled back to let her breath. 

DeeDee walked over to her desk and pulled out the newspaper clipping of Erik and Dr. O. 

“This is what he looked like 10 years ago.”

“Wait, is that Dr. O. next to him?” Beverly took the clipping out of Phyllis’ hand. 

“Yeah, they are friends.” 

“Hmmm.”

“Anyways, imagine him with a muscular build, short dreads, and a beard.”

“Does he have a brother?” Beverly asked.

“No, he is an only child.”

“Of course, he is.” She handed the clipping back to DeeDee. “So, has he found the love of his life yet?”

“Bev, really? Even I can tell that he hasn’t.”

“How can you tell?”

“You see all the bottles on this table?” 

Beverly shook her head. 

“DeeDee started off drinking wine, but clearly moved to water.” Phyllis tapped her chin, “Now, why would she do that?”

“A lady never gets drunk in front of a guy.”

“NO!!! And besides, he lives in another state. DeeDee’s scary ass is not gonna meet him.”

“You don’t know that, Phyll.”

“I know my DeeDee. She will be fine with these emails, video calls and maybe even text messages. If they exchange numbers, but in-person? Nah.”

“Whatever Phyll, can I just enjoy that I made a new friend?” DeeDee huffed, “We know I don’t have many of those.”

“No, you have enough friends, but you do need a man.” 

“Phyllis, you are starting to sound like Aunt Rita and I do not appreciate it.” DeeDee dropped into the chair across from them.

“You can’t find love, if you don’t look for it. But what do I know?”

“DeeDee, so what is he like?” Beverly pointed at the table, “Seems like you were up for a while.”

“It was definitely a late night, but it was nice. I got to learn about his family and his work.” She smiled at the memory. “He has a great sense of humor. I haven’t laughed that much in ages.” She closed her eyes. 

“Oooooh, what are you replaying in your head.” Beverly moved to the edge of the couch.

“He answered the call shirtless.” She fanned herself, “When I said more muscle, I meant it. The man is ripped, sculpted like a god.”

“Please tell me you did not wear that.” Phyllis barked.

DeeDee looked at her Southern hoodie and the black yoga pants that she was still wearing. 

“And what if I did? I was told to show up as I was.” She ran her hands from her shoulders to her legs. “So, he got this.”

“All I hear you saying is that you want a sex toy for Christmas? I got you bestie.”

“Fuck you, Phyll.”

“I’m not the one for that job. But I am sure we can find you someone local.”

“You know what? I don’t have time for this. I actually have to work this afternoon.” DeeDee stood up. “I apologize for trying to find the life that you both want for me, and for it making me miss brunch today. But I am not dealing with this.”

“DeeDee.”

“No, it’s ok, Bev.” She walked to the door, “I’ll see you later this week at Ma Dear’s or not.”

They got up and went to the door as DeeDee’s phone buzzed on the table again.

“Right. Mister is calling, wouldn’t want you to miss that.” 

DeeDee closed the door on them and went to her phone. The new messages were from Erik. 

_ Prince Erik: Good Morning Beautiful.  _

_ Prince Erik: I’m going into the office today. So, I won’t be able to call you like we planned.  _

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : It’s afternoon here, Erik.  _ 🙄

_ Prince Erik: True, but if you just got up then it’s morning for you.  _

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : Thanks for letting me know. I forgot I have work tonight, so I would have missed you anyway.  _

_ Prince Erik: Ok, so then I’ll check in with you later. Have a great day, DeeDee. _

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : Sounds good. You, too, Erik. _


	10. November 24th

Erik texted DeeDee later in the evening after he got off work but they were unable to have another lengthy conversation. Over the next few days, he found himself missing her voice and just wanting to talk to her about her day, what she was up to, anything really. 

He didn’t realize how much he missed having that kind of connection with someone who wasn’t his family. Of course, he also never pictured finding someone at all. With all that he had been through and seen. He knew if it wasn’t like what he saw between his parents, then he didn’t want it. 

Oddly enough, right when he gave up on finding his once-in-a-lifetime -- someone showed up and challenged his beliefs. Now, he wanted to make sure that if she really was it for him, that he deserved her. But he also needed to talk this out because it was consuming his every thought. 

It was Tuesday morning and he was in a meeting with T’Challa and Shuri about their current expansion project. His mind going where it usually did -- thoughts of DeeDee. 

“Erik, did you get the numbers for the other warehouse?” T’Challa asked. 

“Will just ask him, who it is? I’m sick of this.” Shuri complained. 

They had watched Erik for the last few days and something was going on, but he kept it close to the vest. He always seemed a bit sad around the holidays. But this year, he was acting differently and that was a cause for concern.

“Erik.” T’Challa clapped his hands to get his attention.

“Huh, what?” Erik glanced around the room confused. “Did I miss something?”

“Brother, just ask him. If you don’t I will.” Shuri spoke up. 

“Ask me what?”

“Do you -”

“Shuri!” T’Challa stopped her with a glare. “What’s on your mind, Erik?”

“Nothing. I’m good.” 

“And he lies to our faces.” Shuri threw her hands up. “Give us some credit, cousin.”

“Erik, you are physically here but your mind has been elsewhere since Sunday.” 

“So, who is she?” 

“Why do you think it is a woman?” Erik sat back in his chair. 

“As business oriented as you are, it’s not about work.” 

“When your phone buzzes, you check it immediately.” Shuri crossed her arms over her chest. 

At that moment, Erik’s phone vibrated against the glass table and the three cousins broke out in laughter. 

“Alright, give me a moment.” He picked up the ringing phone, and left the conference room. “Hello.” He whispered.

“Hey, did I catch you at a bad time?”

“Nah, we were just taking a break.”

“Erik, your voice was low like you walked out.” DeeDee scolded. “Did you leave your meeting to talk to me?”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

The line was silent. Erik looked at the phone, and knew they were still connected. 

“DeeDee?”

“Answer the question, Mr. Erik.”

“Yes and no.”

“Ok, now I’m confused.”

“My cousins were asking some questions, I wasn’t ready to answer yet. Then you called and I used it as my out.”

“Uh huh, ok.” DeeDee sighed into the phone. “Call me, when you actually break for lunch. I’m free for the rest of the day.”

“DeeDee -”

“No, work comes first, Mr. And if you’re good, then we chat.” She chastised him. 

“That’s not fair.” Erik pouted, “I want to talk to you.”

“And if you do what you need to do, you can. So, go back and have a productive meeting.” 

“Ugh, fine. I’ll go, but I’m gonna text you.”

“And I won’t answer.”

“Seriously?”

“Try me.”

“This is cruel and unusual punishment.”

“How? You wouldn’t think that if you didn’t spend your entire Saturday night with me.”

“That was just as much you as it was me.” 

“And I am still doing what I need to in the meantime. Can you say the same?”

Erik looked through the window into the conference room where he should be meeting with his cousins. He rolled his eyes, “You make a good point.” 

“I know. Now, go. And I don’t expect to hear from you until after 2pm your time, got it.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Bye Mr. Erik.” DeeDee ended the call. 

He looked at his phone and tried to wipe the grin from his face. But as he walked back into the room, it broke across his face.

“He is like a schoolboy with a crush.” Shuri said when he walked in.

“She must be something because you are giddy.”

“Have you pushed her down or pulled her hair yet?”

“Okay, you can stop with that Shuri.”

“But am I wrong?”

Erik took his seat, then started opening and closing his fists. “Someone found my note.”

“What note?” 

“You mean ‘the note’?” T’Challa took a seat. “The one that talks of your parents’ love?”

“Yeah, that one.”

“How did you find out?”

“Marquis heard about someone searching for me on campus. Turns out she is one of his doctoral students.”

“What note?” Shuri, annoyed at being ignored, asked them.

“Erik wrote a note about wanting to find the type of love his parents had. Left it in a book, by accident, and apparently someone has found it.” T’Challa looked at him, “How did she find you?”

“I honestly never asked. I just know that when Quis mentioned it to me, it was a message from another faculty member, who had met her. I told him to give her my address and we spent last week talking via email.”

“But that did not look like an email, when you were outside.”

“This past weekend, we chatted via a video call. I asked for her number before it ended.”

“Interesting.”

“Cousin, I have never seen you so gone over a woman before.”Shuri commented, “What makes her so different?”

“For one, she deciphered the three hidden words on the note. Anyone could have done it, but to read it and then look for the person who wrote it. It intrigued me and well, she intrigues me, too.”


	11. November 30th

Thanksgiving came and went, yet Erik and DeeDee stayed in touch as much as possible. DeeDee was focused on wrapping up the semester and preparing for a new life outside of the classroom. While Erik was completely emerged in the current expansion project and meeting end of the year deadlines. 

It was always a great time whenever they could find the time to talk with one another. Erik continued to relentlessly flirt with a not-so-innocent DeeDee who gave just as good as she got. 

The more Erik got to know about her, the more he was certain of his growing feelings towards her. He only hoped that she reciprocated them and on the same level. 

He decided to take Monday off since he had been working over the weekend and wanted to make himself available to talk to DeeDee. It had been about two days since they spoke and he missed her, which felt normal to him these days. 

_ Prince Erik: Good morning Miss DeeDee.  _

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : Good afternoon Mr. Erik.  _

_ Prince Erik: I wanted to know if you might have time to talk this evening. _

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : Yes, I do since I am not working tonight. Just call me when you are available.  _

_ Prince Erik: Great. I’ll talk to you later. Have a wonderful day.  _

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : I look forward to it. Thank you, and same to you.  _

DeeDee smiled as she put her phone away and adjusted herself on the stool. She was in one of Dr. O’s Organic Chemistry classes, helping out with the day’s lab. She waved bye as the students walked past her and left their lab reports on the back counter. Without fail, Brandon stopped in front of her, dangling his paper. 

“So, when are you gonna let me take you out Miss DeeDee?”

DeeDee cringed and tried to keep the pleasant smile on her face. She had gotten so used to Erik calling her that, and hearing someone else address her by that name gave her pause. She grabbed paper and put it on the growing pile.

“We’ve been over this, Brandon. I’m not interested.” 

“Why not? Look at me.” He splayed his hands out, presenting himself to her. “I am a great catch.”

DeeDee rubbed her temples. She hated coming to this class for this reason. Brandon was the little brother of one of the students in her doctoral cohort. They all started their journey together and unfortunately, she gained his attention after a late night study group session.

“I’m not doing this today. Thank you for turning in your lab report.”

“You know I’m not gonna stop until you say yes, right?” 

“I wish you would stop because I hate to break it to you, but you will be waiting indefinitely. It’s not happening.”

“Why not? We all know you aren’t dating anyone.”

“Excuse me? How is that any of your business?” DeeDee whisper-yelled to him; she grabbed her backpack and headed to the front of the room. “Dr. O. I’ll see you later. I need to go.” 

Brandon rushed out after her. “Hey, Hey. Wait a second, I didn’t mean to offend you or anything, DeeDee.”

“Brandon, please leave me alone.” 

“DeeDee -”

A phone started to ring.

She reached for her cell from her back pocket. Grateful for the interruption, she immediately answered, “Hello.”

“Hello Miss DeeDee.”

“Erik,” She swooned. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“You knew I was gonna call.”

“Yeah, but not this early. Can you hold for just a moment?” DeeDee barely covered the phone when she turned her attention back to Brandon, “We are done here.”

“But Miss DeeDee -”

“Please do not call me that.” She snapped at him. 

“My bad. Look DeeDee, maybe we got off on the wrong foot here.”

“No, we did not. You just won’t accept no for an answer, and that’s very disrespectful to me.”

Brandon opened his mouth to speak when Dr. O walked by and looked between the two of them.

“Everything good here?” No one said anything or moved. Dr. O sighed, “Brandon, what did I tell you about hitting on my GAs? No one comes to my class anymore because of you.”

Brandon stared at the ground while DeeDee stood with her phone in her hand.

“I gotta go. You two have a good day.” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow for our weekly, DeeDee.” Dr. O glanced at Brandon, “Follow me to my office, we need to talk. NOW.”

DeeDee ran-walked down the hall and out onto the patio of the lab building. 

“Erik?” She spoke into the phone, “You still there?” 

“I am. Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Sorry, you had to hear that.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. I’m definitely glad I called when I did. Sounds like you needed the distraction.”

“I did, I do. Thank you,” she rambled.

“Hey, why don’t you find a place to sit and we can just chill until you are ready to go.”

“I’m outside of the Engineering building now.”

“Do they still have those benches in the corner near the wall?”

“They do. That’s actually my favorite place to chill when I am here.”

“Then let’s go have a seat.”

DeeDee walked over to the bench and put her backpack on the wall. She sat against her backpack and pulled her legs up and crossed them.

“You settled?”

“Yeah.”

“I want to share something with you. And then whenever you are ready to talk, just let me know.”

“Ok.”

“So, remember the program I was telling you about, where we would be working with grad students from nearby schools?”

“Yeah, your mentorship program for students in advanced science classes.”

“That’s the one. We received notice today that 3 local universities accepted the offers to work with us.”

“Erik, that’s great news! I am so happy for you and the Center.” DeeDee yelled into the phone and then pulled away. “Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“No, no it’s ok. Your excitement matched mine when I first heard the news.” Erik told her. “It was a great way to start my day. I mean, outside of knowing that I would talk to you.”

“Awwww, you are just saying that.” DeeDee said and bit her lip, but the smile came through anyway.

“Why don’t you believe me when I say that?”

“It’s not that I don’t believe you. I am just not used to hearing that.” 

“Uh huh. This coming from the woman who has students chasing after her.”

“First of all, Brandon, is a whole entire mess.” DeeDee rolled her eyes and laughed, “And he doesn’t count.”

“Okay, if you say so.” He paused. “But, is it ok for me to still call you Miss DeeDee?”

“Shut up! You are the reason, I don’t want to hear him call me that anymore.” 

“Is that so?”

“Yes, it is.” DeeDee jumped up from the bench, “Care to keep me company, while I head home?”

“Do you really have to ask?” 

“I didn’t want to impose, Mr. Erik.”

“Trust me. You will never have that problem, Miss DeeDee.”


	12. December 4th

DeeDee promised to make up for missing brunch with the girls. So, they made plans to go out to the hookah spot on a Friday night. She looked in her closet and glanced at herself in the mirror and sighed. Phyllis sent her directions to wear something cute, read: a dress, because she picked the one spot with a dress code. 

She looked at the red dress that Phyllis pulled for the club the other night. “Nope.” 

She hung it back up and pulled out a little black dress. It was something that the girls talked her into for a bachelorette party a year ago. The dress had a scooped neckline, cap sleeves and flared out at the waist, so it stopped right above her knees. 

DeeDee twirled around with the dress in front of her in the mirror. “This will have to do.” She added some black tights and her favorite burgundy Mary Jane platforms and laid the dress on her bed. 

She was in the bathroom when the music that was playing stopped and her phone buzzed. She looked down at the call, smiled and hit ‘Ignore,’ then returned to finishing her makeup. The phone buzzed again with a text message alert. 

_ Prince Erik: You don’t want to talk to me?  _ 😕

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : I told you I’m going out tonight.  _

_ Prince Erik: Ok, and? We can talk before you go out. _

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : You aren’t slick, E. That was not a regular call. _

_ Prince Erik: I mean, I wanted to see what you decided to wear.  _ 🤷🏾♂️

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : Erik… _

_ Prince Erik: Yes, Miss DeeDee _

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : No. _

_ Prince Erik: Well, you can’t blame me for trying. _

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : You get an E for Effort. _

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : Don’t you dare reply to that.  _ 🤐 

_ Prince Erik: I’m tryna get you to take this… _

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : Damnit, E.  _ 🤦🏾♀️

_ Prince Erik: My bad, but I do love how you don’t call me Mr. Erik anymore.  _ 😁

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : I could go back at anytime, Sir.  _

_ Prince Erik: Oh, here you go. Well, let me know when you get home. You know I’ll be up. _

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : Uh huh, good night Erik.  _

_ Prince Erik: Sending me to bed? Fine, I’ll take a nap before you call.  _

_ Prince Erik: Goodbye Miss DeeDee ...for now.  _

DeeDee put her phone down and used the big smile on her face to add some blush to her cheeks. She was definitely smiling a lot more these days and Erik had a lot to do with it. Things shifted between them after that awkward encounter with Brandon. She was used to the ‘Good morning’ and ‘Good night’ texts from him. But since then, he’s been sending cute voice or video messages where he wished her a good day. She couldn’t say that she didn’t look forward to those, just as much as his phone calls.

And then she thought he looked good in just a hoodie and sweats, but Erik in a suit was just plain sin. DeeDee often sent up prayers of thanks for his fitness regime and his tailor, because damn. She may or may not have saved a few for, uh, research purposes.

Fully made up, she moved back into her room and put on her dress and shoes. She picked up her phone and snapped a few selfies in the mirror. DeeDee had just posted a few when her phone buzzed in her hand; it was the group chat. Phyllis and Beverly were outside in the Lyft. 

\---

“You are still coming to my defense presentation, right?” DeeDee asked as their drinks and hookah arrived.

“Of course, we wouldn’t miss it.” Beverly responded while she added lit coals to their strawberry and pineapple hookah. 

“What is the date again?” Phyllis looked at DeeDee. 

“Two weeks from today, the 18th.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I requested that off. So, we’re good.” 

“Great, then we can do dinner or something. What do you think?” 

“You know it!” 

“Duh!” Phyll and Bev exclaimed together. 

They picked up their drinks and clinked them together. 

“We gotta celebrate, our friend, the good doctor.” Phyllis added.

“Thanks Phylly Phyll.” 

“Hey, no hard feelings right?” She nudged DeeDee’s shoulder. “I just want you to be careful.”

“Phyll, I wouldn’t have made the call, if I didn’t think it was a good idea.”

“I know, we should trust you more.”

“We??? Speak for yourself. I’m happy if DeeDee made a new friend. Whatever it turns into. I’m here for it.” Beverly interjected before taking the first hit.

“Thanks Bev. But really, he is a good friend. So, I am just enjoying what we have right now.”

“As you should, Dee. Besides, it’s not like you’ll meet -”

Beverly bumped Phyllis’ shoulder and hissed. “Shut up.” 

“But think about it, DeeDee’s never leaving Louisiana and I doubt he would come back here to visit.”

“Phyll!” 

“Can we stop the whole DeeDee will be single forever talk, please?”

“But that’s not true. What about Breanna’s little brother?”

“Brandon! Absolutely not.” DeeDee rolled her eyes at them, “Besides, I think he’ll finally leave me alone now.” She looked at her phone and smiled.

“What happened?”

“Doesn’t matter. Just know, that was not and never would be an option for me.”

Their wings arrived and DeeDee dug in. 

“DeeDee, you good?”

“Yeah, you know I love these wings.” She said around a mouthful.

“Uh huh.”

“Phyll, leave her alone.” Beverly pushed a plate towards her. “She’s happy living her life as she is. We should be happy for her.”

“I am happy for her.”

“Are you really?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Phyllis added wings to her plate and sat back.

\---

Erik woke up to his tablet ringing. “Hello.” He sat up in bed and lifted it up as he rubbed at his face.

“Ewww, Daddy. Uncle E is naked.” A little voice called out.

Erik looked at the screen and saw Jasmine and Marquis both with disgusted looks on their faces. 

“My bad, Jazzie bear. Hold on.” He grabbed the hoodie next to him and threw it on. “Better?”

“Yes, thank you.” Jasmine replied. 

Erik laughed at her politeness. It reminded him of another woman who had him wrapped around her finger. And she probably doesn’t even know it. He looked at the time, she wouldn’t be home from her night out with her friends yet. But at least, he will be awake when she hits him up. 

“What about me?” Quis spoke up.

“What about you?” Erik shook his head and focused his attention to his goddaughter, “Hi Jazzie bear. And to what do I owe this honor?”

“Daddy, said that you were coming to visit in a few weeks. Is that true?”

“Yes, it is. A good friend of ours is having a party and I promised your dad I would be there.”

“Are you coming to see us, too?”

“Of course, princess. I can’t call that a visit without seeing one of my favorite girls.”

“But I thought I was your only favorite?” Jasmine pouted on the screen.

“Did I? My mistake.” Erik bowed his head towards her.

“Uh huh. Well, I can’t wait to see you Uncle E.” 

“I can’t wait to see you either sweetheart.” 

“Daddy let me down.” Jasmine squirmed out of Marquis’ lap, “You two can talk now. Night Uncle E.”

“Good night Jazzie bear.”

Marquis followed Jasmine out of the room and closed the door behind her.

“One of your favorite girls? I didn’t know you were dating again.”

“Total recall ass nigga.” Erik whispered.

“Not my fault, you slipped up in front of your only favorite girl.” Marquis used air quotes for only. “You knew she would pick up on that. But now, I’m asking.”

“I’m not dating anyone yet.”

“Yet? So, she has potential? Glad to hear that.”

“She has the potential to be so much more than just my girl, Quis.” Erik sighed, “She could be the one I called for.”

“Called for? E, are you talking about that note you wrote in O Chem?” Marquis laughed.

“Yes, that note. I meant every single word of it, too.” Erik flipped him off. “Just because you found Serena while you were in school, doesn’t mean anything.”

“Hey, hey. Who am I to knock anything? If you think you found her, I’m happy for you. You deserve to have that kind of love in your life.”

“Thank you, man.”

“So, when do we get to meet her?”

“Here’s the thing, I have to meet her first.” Erik watched Marquis’ expression. “I know, I know, but we met online, so you know.”

“Uh huh, please tell me you know what she looks like.”

“I do. Trust, I was able to verify that.” Erik’s cell started to ring. He saw it was DeeDee and smiled. “Hey Quis, look that’s her now. So, I’mma go. But I will let you know when I get to Baton Rouge.”

“Alright, man. Good night. And tell the mystery lady that your best friend said hi.”

“Will do.” Erik ended the call on his tablet and picked up his phone. “Hello Miss DeeDee.”

“Heeeeeeey Erik,” DeeDee slurred into the phone. 

Erik could already tell what kind of call this would be. He gave it 15 minutes before she was softly snoring in his ear again. No problem, he was wide awake now. 


	13. December 6th

DeeDee swore off going out with her friends for a while. Phyllis was getting on her nerves and Beverly could only do so much. DeeDee didn’t even understand the hostility that was coming from her best friend. And now was not the time for her to be stressed out by shit she couldn’t control, like her best friend’s actions and reactions. So, it was time for a break and to focus on more important things, like her defense presentation. 

She had chosen her PowerPoint background weeks ago. She drafted her presentation outline weeks ago. But she hadn’t yet put any of it together, even with all the time she spent in the library. Then again, the last time she was studying there, she found Erik’s note. 

“Oh crap,” DeeDee grabbed her phone off the charger and saw multiple messages from him.

_ Prince Erik: Good morning Miss DeeDee _

_ Prince Erik: I hope you have a good day and get some rest. You definitely need it.  _ 😘

_ Prince Erik: Good night DeeDee _

_ Prince Erik: Enjoy your day Miss DeeDee.  _

Including a voice message, “Damn.” 

_ VM: Sleeping Beauty _

_ Do you know that you talk in your sleep? I learned quite a bit from you when you fell asleep mid-sentence last night.  _

_ Don’t worry, I won’t hold any of it against you...unless that is what you really want. Then what the lady wants, the lady gets.  _

_ I won’t tell you how long I stayed on the phone after you knocked out, but I’m sure that your phone probably died after I ended the call.  _

_ Whenever you get up, hit me up. I have some questions for you, pretty lady.  _

_ Later _

After that eventful night out with Beverly and Phyllis, all she remembered was drunk dialing him, him answering the phone and then nothing else until she woke up late the next afternoon with a dead phone. She put it on the charger, but never checked any of her alerts and went right back to sleep until this morning.

DeeDee picked up her phone and went to her recording app. She didn’t want to flood his phone responding to his texts. And since he usually worked on weekends, she decided to send him a voice message instead. 

She walked over to her patio door, opened the curtains and sat down at her desk. DeeDee opened up her laptop and pulled up all the documents she would need. It was time to get to work. Less than 2 weeks until D-Day. 

\---

Erik looked down at his phone for the umpteenth time that day and then walked the floor. It was weird, he hadn’t heard anything from DeeDee since he hung up on her Friday night. She was gone gone and yet, she still tried to talk to him. A sleepy drunk. He thought it was cute but he knew that hangover was gonna be a killer. 

He hoped that she was ok. He still sent his usual text messages but he also sent a voice one because she said somethings that had him thinking. And it is said that ‘a drunk mouth speaks a sober mind.’ If that holds true, DeeDee laid herself bare in the most beautiful way, and yet she may not remember any of it. What a shame.

Erik moved to stand by the window of his office, while DeeDee’s words took up residence in his mind. He stopped focusing on his weekly reports an hour ago. His impression of DeeDee and the reality that each day his feelings about her being the one for him became stronger and stronger, cradled her very words to him from the night before. 

A loud buzzing sound against his wooden desk, halted his wayward thoughts. He walked over and picked it up. It was a voice message from DeeDee. He unlocked his phone and opened it. 

_ VM: Greetings From Louisiana _

_ Good morning Erik,  _

_ I can’t believe you let me go to sleep on you the other night and didn’t say anything. Anyways, since I have no recollection of what I said, take it with a grain of salt. Please and thank you.  _

_ Sorry for not responding to anything yesterday. I just slept the day away in recovery. Nothing stronger than wine for me for a while. _

_ I do hope you are free to talk tonight. I may not have much time over the next week or so as I prepare my final presentation for my dissertation. But I really enjoy talking to you and don’t want to miss out.  _

_ I’m probably rambling again. So, yeah. Just let me know if you have time and we can go from there. _

_ Byeeee _

Her voice always brought a smile to his face. He logged off his computer, grabbed his briefcase and locked up his office. He would have stayed there if she called, but since she didn’t, it gave him the perfect out. He could work from home and still talk to her until she needed to go. 

\---

DeeDee had just finished putting her talking points into her presentation file, when her cell phone rang. Erik. He must have gotten her message. She saved the file and opened the application. 

“Hi Mr. Erik.”

“Hello Miss DeeDee.”

“I missed hearing that.” She said shyly. 

“Oh, you did? Could have fooled me.”

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what? I’m not the one who said hi, some other stuff and then passed the hell out on the phone.” He shrugged even though she couldn’t see it. “I mean, I know I can put you to sleep, but that is not how I would do it.”

“You know what?” She started to laugh.

“What?”

“I can’t stand you.” 

“Uh huh.” His voice was calm. “Lie again Miss DeeDee.” 

“I’m not. I mean it.” DeeDee stomped her foot on the floor. 

Erik laughed, “If you say so. But I think you feel differently about me.”

“Sir, remember I do not know what I said. I don’t remember anything after calling you.”

“And slurring my name?”

DeeDee groans, “So, that did happen?”

“Heeeeeeey Erik,” he mimicked her tone. 

“Oh my god.” 

“It was cute though. It lets me know you were thinking of me even when you were completely out of it.”

“I promised to call you when I got home.” 

He paused, “You know what, you did honor my request to hear from you to let me know that you made it home safely.” 

“Exactly.”

“So, it seemed like you had a very fun evening.”

“Nah, I wouldn’t say that.” DeeDee sighed, “One of my best friends who seemed excited for me to look for you, is now acting really funny towards me and I don’t understand it.”

“Funny how?”

“Well, can I share something with you?”

“DeeDee, you know you don’t have to ask that. If you want to tell me anything, I will listen.”

“Thanks E.” She curled her legs under her in the desk chair. “Remember how I said that I knew my career would take me away? You know traveling and experiencing the world and such.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I haven’t told anyone that I have applied for tenure-track positions far away from Louisiana.” She exhaled deeply. “I got upset when she said that I would never leave here, among other things. But at that same time, it hit me that I never told them that I wanted to leave. So, they have just always assumed I would be around for whatever.”

“I see. So, what about your other friend who was with you both.”

“Oh, she’s fine. They both want me to live life, but she is the only one who appears to really support it. So, I know she will be fine when and if I do leave.”

“You mean, when you leave.”

“From your lips, to God’s ears. I have gone through many interviews, but the waiting game is a lot for me to deal with.”

“I understand that. But just focus on your defense. The full-time position will come.” 

“I know, and besides, there is always a postdoctoral fellowship too. And those look great on CVs.”

“Exactly. You can apply for one of those and work at another school until you find the school that fits you.”

“Yeah, that’s true. But Dr. O and Dr. Bell both think that I don’t have to worry and will get an offer my first time out.”

“I believe that, too. You are a bright woman, DeeDee. Any school would be lucky to have you.”

“Thank you, Erik.”

“You’re welcome.” Erik took a deep breath, “Speaking of Dr. Bell. I will be at her retirement party in a few weeks.”

“Really?” DeeDee squeaked into the phone, “I am so sorry that I keep yelling in your ear like that.”

“It’s ok. I knew to pull it away this time.”

“So, what does that mean?”

“Well, I was hoping that we could meet and you let me take you out while I’m in town. What do you say?”

“I would love that.”

“Good, so it’s a date?”

“It’s a date.” DeeDee giggled.


	14. December 14th

DeeDee walked into Dr. O’s office and looked around. In the center was a big wooden desk, a couch on one side and a table in the corner. She swept her hand across the table as she made her way to his desk. There were plenty of late nights and early morning study sessions held in this office. She set down the research papers for his classes and took a seat in front of the desk.

And it was all coming to an end. This was the last time that she would be here as his mentee and graduate assistant. 

Dr. O was seated behind his desk as DeeDee took her last walk around the office. 

“Hey DeeDee.”

“Hey Dr. O.”

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m excited and nervous. I am ready to get it over with it already.”

“You know you got this.” 

“I mean, I know my stuff but it’s the normal before a major presentation anxiety that is kicking it right now.”

“Well, you know you can always picture everyone naked right?”

“What am I, ten?” She laughed, “I prefer to look over the top of their heads and focus on a point in the back.”

“Ok then.” Dr. O stepped around the desk with a wrapped gift. “So, I have something for you.” 

DeeDee hesitated before taking it and gave it a good shake. “You didn’t have to get me anything, Dr. O.” 

“Just open it.”

DeeDee pulled off the wrapping paper, to reveal a medium sized box with a lid. She uncovered it and reached inside. She lifted out a brass nameplate with her full name and her future title on it. 

“Dr. O, you really didn’t have to do this.” 

He waved off her comment, “There’s more, go on.”

DeeDee looked inside and pulled out three books. She recognized the top two. A blue basic chemistry workbook by Dr. Bell and an orange organic chemistry book by Dr. O. She opened the front covers and found signed personal messages from them. 

“Awwww, I am gonna miss you guys, too.” 

She set the books down and picked up the third book. A thin green book that looked more like a manual, ‘Real World Science Applications’ by Dr. Erik Stevens. DeeDee looked up at Dr. O. 

“I know that you recently reached out to him regarding an article he wrote while he was here. So, I figured you might want to take a look at some of his other work.” 

“I don’t understand the books.”

“I was given the most popular works from my two mentors and one to grow on when I earned my doctorate.” He paused, “So, I am honoring the tradition.”

DeeDee looked at Erik’s book sitting on top of the pile and shook her head. The man had already grown on her, but not from a professional standpoint. This isn’t gonna do anything more then build up the crush she already had on him. She stood up and gave Dr. O a hug.

“Thank you for all your help over the years. I truly appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome, DeeDee. I am excited to call you a colleague and not just my student anymore.” He put the books back into the box and covered it. “Now, that concludes our final meeting as mentee and mentor, let’s get a drink.”

“Shouldn’t we wait until it’s official?”

“It usually is when you are given your defense date. It’s kind of hard to mess up work that you spent years doing.”

“True.” She looked at her watch. “I have time for one drink tonight, but we can go big on Friday.”

“Deal.” 

\---

DeeDee sat at her laptop and opened the document that would seal her future. She hadn’t looked at it all weekend and like she told Dr. O over that drink, her anxiety was kicking up again. Fall classes ended last week and she took the next three weeks off from her job, so she doesn’t have to be anywhere until the beginning of the new year. But the biggest thing looming over her head is her defense this Friday. The presentation is done and she has practiced as much as humanly possible, but she still felt off. 

She picked up the gift box from Dr. O and pulled out Erik’s book. So, Dr. O doesn’t know about her conversations with Erik, that’s interesting. She picked up her phone and hit redial.

“Hello Miss DeeDee,” Erik breathily answered.

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” 

“Nope, just getting my evening run in. What’s up?”

“Guess what I have in my hands?”

“DeeDee, let me get inside before you start this.”

“Excuse me? What do you think I am talking about, nasty?”

\---

Erik hung up and called her right back on video, all he saw was a book on screen. He took a closer look, “How did you get that? It hasn’t been printed in years and that looks pristine.” He sat on a park bench.

“I would ask your friend, Dr. O about that. He gave it to me.” DeeDee moved the book away. 

Erik was greeted by a blue hoodie and black glasses. “Why did he do that?”

“He said it was tradition. I was given 3 books total and a nameplate for my office.”

“Oh yeah, two books from mentors or favorite professors and then one to help with future research.”

“You know about that?”

“Sure, Marquis told me about it when he earned his doctorate. I think that’s a great --” Erik looked away, “Why would he give you my manual?”

“You’re the one to grow on.” DeeDee’s face ran hot when she thought about what she just said. 

“I’m the one for you to grow on?” Erik smirked into the camera. “I dig it. Maybe, I already have.”

DeeDee avoided his intense gaze. 

“Miss DeeDee,” he waited until she looked at him. “Have I?”

“Have you what, Mr. Erik?” She asked in a small voice.

“Have I grown on you?”

“Yes,” she nodded into the camera, “yes, you have.”

\---

DeeDee watched as Erik’s eyes flickered in the sunset. She shook her head so she didn’t have to focus on them. She was afraid of what she would see in them, something she wasn’t ready to admit.

“Do you think you can sign my book when I see you?” She asked to lighten up the situation.

“Of course, I can. But wouldn’t you prefer a picture with the author?”

“I mean that would be nice, too.” She smiled.

“Whatever the lady wants, the lady gets. I told you that.” 

She closed her eyes, “You did.”

“And I plan to deliver that and more.”

DeeDee took a deep breath.


	15. December 16th

Erik was at home. He shopped a bit online for some last minute presents and was finishing up some projects before he headed down to Baton Rouge. He planned to stay through Christmas, so he could visit everyone while he was there. He mainly missed his godchildren, especially his favorite little girl, Jasmine. But he was definitely ready to see DeeDee in person. 

He looked at the screenshot he took when she finally dropped her hood from their first chat. She could no longer hide behind the screen and her hoodies. And he was ready to be around her for a significant amount of time. Erik knew that spending time with her would confirm what he already felt. Maybe he’d discover how she felt about him, too. 

His tablet rang, distorting the view of DeeDee in her Southern gear. 

“Hey Quis.”

“Hey man, you ready for this weekend?”

“Yes, I am. I cannot wait to see my favorite girl?”

“Which one?”

“Excuse me?”

“Nah, you mentioned someone the last time we talked and I want to know more about her. Especially since you made her sound like the one and I haven’t heard you talk like that in years.”

“You really want to know?”

“Yes, really.” Marquis laughed, “Besides, I got to explain to Jasmine, who is coming for her spot.”

“Man, no one is taking Jazzie’s spot. She just isn’t the only one who has me wrapped around her finger anymore.”

“Ok then, I want to know. Tell me about her.”

“Nothing to tell.” Erik paused, “You already know her.”

Marquis pointed at himself and shook his head. “I know her?”

“Yes, you put her in touch with me.”

Marquis scrunched his face, “Wait, DeeDee?”

Erik nodded at him. 

“Seriously?” Marquis’ voice rose, “I mean obviously she sent you an email, but how did it get to you believing she could be it?”

“You remember my stupid note?” Erik emphasized the word, stupid.

“The one from O Chem in undergrad, yeah, yeah, yeah.”

“DeeDee found it.”

“How? I thought you lost it.”

“In a library book that I returned.” 

Marquis laughed, “She never read any of your articles, did she?” He tapped his temple, “No wonder, she was shocked when I gave her a copy of your application manual.”

“Not a one, until now.” Erik’s whole body shook with laughter, “And I can’t believe you did that.”

“What? I figured it would have been professional curiosity, but now I know she was thinking about you. Ewww.”

“Man, shut up. She looked for me because she was curious about the person who wrote the note.

“Well, she was definitely one of my best research assistants. So, I’m not surprised she was able to track you down, but wow.”

“Who you tellin’? I was not expecting that at all either. So, you know I was curious to find out what kind of person would search for me. And here we are.”

“So? You really think she is?”

“That she is what?”

Marquis lifted his eyebrow.

Erik shifted the video and pulled up her picture, “Yeah, I really think so.”

“You remember what happened the last time you thought that?”

“Yeah, I do. But trust me, this is much different than that.”

“How can you be so sure, E?”

“It’s in how she makes me feel. Hell, in how she acts with me. Everything just comes naturally when we chat. It’s not forced on either side, and I’m not trying too hard or trying to be someone I’m not.”

“No, you didn’t? I know how you naturally are with women. DeeDee doesn’t seem like the kind to respond to ‘your’ jokes.” 

Erik smirked and stroked his beard, “Quis, I hate to break it to you, but you know DeeDee, the student. I have gotten to know DeeDee, the woman. You don’t need to know about that.”

“Yeah, you can stop right there. Thank you very much.” Marquis shuddered, “So, does she know you are coming to Dr. Bell’s retirement party?”

“Yeah, I told her. And I even asked her out.”

“Oooh, look at you.” Marquis heard something and looked behind him. “I gotta go put the little princess to bed. Call me when you make it into town.”

“I will. Tell the princess, I will see her soon.” 

“Of course, she’s been ready to see Uncle E again. Later man.”

“Later Quis.”

Erik ended the call and put DeeDee’s picture on full screen. “I’m coming for you, too.”

\---

The phone rang and rang, so he left her a message. 

_ VM: 12/16 - 10:30pm  _

_ Hey you,  _

_ I figured you might be doing a last minute rehearsal for your defense this week. Or sleeping. I hope everything goes well. I wish I could be there for you. But I know you got this. We will celebrate when I see you.  _

_ Good night Miss DeeDee _

\---

DeeDee woke up in the middle of the night and saw a blinking light. She didn’t get a ‘Good night’ text from Erik, but she assumed he was letting her study and prepare for Friday. 

She picked up her phone and saw a missed call from him. She played the message he left and grinned.

In just a few days, she was going to see him face-to-face. The thought of that had her just as excited and nervous as her upcoming presentation. What would she say when she saw him? What would he be wearing? She jumped up from her bed and ran to her closet. She pulled the dress out and hung it up on her closet door. 

“No need to avoid wearing this anymore.”


	16. December 18th - Part 1

DeeDee checked herself out in the mirror. She had on her favorite pantsuit and decided on a low slicked back chignon for her hair. She ran her hands down the suit jacket one last time and looked at her reflection.

“Today’s the day, DeeDee. We have worked so hard to get here and we deserve everything that is coming to our way.” She smiled and put her tortoise shell glasses on. “I’m proud of you and everything you will go on to accomplish starting today.”

DeeDee heard her phone chime and buzz across her dresser. She walked over and picked it up. It was Phyllis in the group chat.

_ Phyll: Your presentation is at 4pm, right? _

_ DeeDee: Yes _

_ Phyll: The Engineering building? _

_ DeeDee: Yup _

_ Phyll: What room? _

_ DeeDee: 1759 _

_ Phyll: We’ll see you there.  _

_ DeeDee: Great, see you later. _

_ Bev: We love you, DeeDee.  _

_ DeeDee: Love you, too. _

DeeDee made her way out to the living room and grabbed her purse and laptop case from next to her desk. She locked up and headed to campus to get settled in for a long day. 

\---

Erik was cleaning up his desk. He came in early to send out the last of his work emails before he left for a week. He locked up his computer and stood up to leave when T’Challa walked in and stood near his desk. 

“Hey Cuz.”

“You leave today, right?”

“Yup, my flight leaves in 2 hours.”

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m excited to see Dr. Bell. She helped me work through a lot of shit while I was in school.”

“That is expected, but you know what I mean.” 

T’Challa took a seat in front of Erik’s desk. He pointed towards the chair across from him. Erik put his briefcase down and took a seat. 

“How are you feeling?”

Erik is quiet for a moment, deep in thought. “Ready.” 

“And you are sure?”

“You and Quis, I swear.” He rolled his eyes. “I get it. I messed up before. But at least, she showed her true self before I made a horrible decision.” 

“Erik, we ask because we care.” T’Challa sat forward in the chair, “You were in such a rush to find the one and get married. You never took the time to really get to know her.” 

“I know, I know.”

“You told her exactly what she needed to hear for her to act like the woman for you.” He put emphasis on act. “And she tried to trap you. So, yes we want to make sure that you know what the hell you are doing this time around.”

“I don’t need to be reminded of that fuck up.” He sighed, “Besides Quis said she is nothing like her. And I do know that for myself, too.”

“Marquis knows her?”

“Yeah, she is one of his doctoral students. Actually, hold on a sec.” He pulled out his phone. He went to a text thread, where his previous text was still unread.

_ Prince Erik: Good morning DeeDee. I hope you have a great day. _

_ Prince Erik: Hey, you never did tell me how your presentation went. Let me know where we are celebrating. _

Erik looked back at T’Challa, “Where was I? Right, DeeDee was one of his students.”

“Ok, and what do you know about her?” 

“I know that she is everything I am looking for. She’s smart, funny and sweet. She calls me on my crap. Even if she is super nice about it.”

T’Challa nodded his head, “And you are ready for her? 

“Yes, I am. And I know I deserve someone like her.” Erik smiled, “All the bullshit I went through in my last relationship, let me know I wasn’t ready back then. You’re right, I rushed and almost got in too deep with someone, who was all wrong for me.”

T’Challa looked at Erik, then touched his ring, “Does she know?” 

“Yeah, and doesn’t even care.” He smiled, “I’m telling you, T. She is it.”

“For your sake, I really hope she is.” 

He stood up and Erik followed. 

“I’ll be fine.” Erik looked at his watch, “I should get going. I’ll see you when I get back.”

“Until then, cousin.” T’Challa hugged him, and then Erik grabbed his things. They left his office together. 

\---

DeeDee has watched three other defenses already. They were breaking for lunch before reconvening for the last two of the day. She made her way back to Dr. O’s office. He was letting her use it for the day. 

“Hey DeeDee, how you feeling?”

“Hi Dr. O. I’m ok.” She took a seat on the couch. “I am not feeling as nervous now, but I am definitely ready for it to be over.”

“I get it. I’m so sorry that you couldn’t go earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m hoping they chose to give me the last spot because they liked my topic best.”

“I like the way you think.”

“Thanks, Dr. O.” Her phone goes off, “Ooooh, let me go get my friends. I’ll be back in a bit.” 

“Sure thing. I’ll see you back in the main room.”

DeeDee checked her phone and went outside to meet with Beverly and Phyllis. She hadn’t seen or spoken to Phyllis, but she had chatted with Beverly since that disastrous night out. 

They ran up to her and gave her hugs. 

“I’m so sorry girl.” Phyllis said as they all stepped back.

“I don’t know what’s going on. But don’t take that out on me.” DeeDee finally spoke.

“I know, I know. I just -” 

“Men trouble.” Bev nodded towards Phyllis.

“What does that have to do with me?”

“Your new friend, Erik.”

“What about him?” DeeDee rolled her eyes, “You know what, we can discuss this later. It’s time for the next presentation to start.”

All three of them walked to the room and DeeDee led them to seats in the center on the left-hand side. She returned to her spot up front and sat down to wait for the next doctoral student to present.

\---

Marquis’ cell rang while he sat in his office. 

“Hey E. What’s up man?”

“I’m back.” 

“Wait! You’re already here?”

“Yeah, I just made it to my hotel. Figured I would hit you up to see what you’re doing tonight.” 

“Just a simple dinner with the fam. But you are more than welcome to join us.” Marquis pulled his phone away and looked at the time, “What are you doing now?”

“Nothing. Why?”

“Come visit me on campus.”

“Seriously?”

“You ain’t doing nothing and I have to be here, so yeah. Just bring ya ass.”

“Is your office in the Engineering building?”

“Yeah, I’m in 1590, at the end of the main hall.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in 30.”

“Great, text me if I’m not in my office when you arrive.”

\---

DeeDee blinked and the presentation after their lunch break was over. She sighed and looked back at her friends. She didn’t bother to invite any members of her family. They would see her on Christmas and besides she wanted to concentrate on her presentation. It would not happen if she saw them in the audience, clapping and cheering before she could even talk. 

She went to them, “I gotta grab my things from Dr. O’s office. I’ll be back in a few.”

“Yeah, ok. I need to use the bathroom.” Phyllis said as she stood up. “Bev, you good here?”

“Actually, I’ll go with you, DeeDee.” 

Walking out of the room, DeeDee reminded Phyllis where the first floor bathroom was and they all split once they got to the hallway. 

\---

Erik entered the building and stood at the top of the hallway. Not much had changed about the old building. He walked over to the directory and looked at the faculty names. He recognized a few of them and ran his hand over Dr. Bell’s name. It showed her office was across the hall from Marquis’. Great.

He started walking down the long hall, when a voice called out to him.

“Excuse me?”

The feminine voice caught his attention. He slowed to a stop.

“Yes, you. Are you lost?" He could hear the click clack of heels, “Maybe I can help you.”

He turned around to see a young woman in a suit approach him. 

“Oh no, I’m fine. But thank you.”

“You sure?” 

Erik watched as she looked him up and down. He gathered himself, “I’m positive, I’ve been here before.”

“Really? I’m here often and I would have remembered you.” Her voice dropped an octave.

“I bet you would.” He laughed, “Look, I really should be going. My friend is waiting for me in his office.” He looked behind her, “And it looks like someone is looking for you.”

She turned around and saw hands waving dramatically in the air. 

“Phyllis, hurry up. It’s gonna start soon.”

“Alright, I’m coming.” She turned back around to look at Erik, “I hope I get to see you again.”

He nodded at her and made his way down the hall. “Not if I can help it,” He mumbled.

Erik knocked on Marquis’ office door. He pitched his voice. “Excuse me, Dr. O.” 

“Why are you knocking? Come on in.”

He walked in and Marquis jumped up when he saw him.

“I thought. You know what -- nevermind.” He gave Erik a hug, “How you doing man?”

“I’m good, I’m good.” 

“You look it. Still living at the gym when you aren’t at work, I see.”

“I mean, you know. I never again want to look like the stick that shared an award with you.”

They both laughed.

“So, why are you still here on a Friday afternoon? You could be on your break already.”

“I will be. Immediately after this last doctoral defense presentation.”

Erik huffed and pulled out his phone. He hadn’t heard anything from DeeDee yet today. He shook his head and put it away.

“So, those were today?”

“Yup. There is one more and then we can go get drinks before I take you to see the family.”

“Yeah, sure that’s fine.”

Marquis locked up his office and they walked down the hall to the main room.

\---

Erik sat in the back row out of the way, while Marquis walked to the front and gathered everyone’s attention. As he looked out ahead of him, he saw the girl from earlier seated on the opposite side from him. She was talking to her friend and kept looking back at him. 

“This cannot be good.” He returned his focus to Marquis up front. 

“Thank you all for being here all day today. We are ready to start our final defense presentation.” Marquis nodded to a young woman on his left who walked over and took the clicker from him.

When she turned around to address everyone, Erik gasped. It was her. He was looking at DeeDee. She pressed the clicker for her starting slide and began to speak. 

Erik took her in while she spoke. She definitely could not hide from him now. DeeDee was dressed in a burgundy and black houndstooth patterned pant suit with a burgundy blouse. It fit her very well, and he could make out her wide hips and the chest that prevented her from closing the blazer. He bit his lip to keep from making an inappropriate sound. Her dark curls were pulled back in a sleek low bun with loose tendrils hanging out. He hadn’t seen those glasses before, but the cat eye shape looked really cute on her. 

He tried to fully focus on what she was saying, but was glad that she asked him for advice a few weeks before. He would catch a word or two and know where she was. Erik continued his physical assessment of her while DeeDee’s presentation continued.

DeeDee was much shorter than he thought, but he loved the idea of her looking up at him or having to get on her tiptoes to kiss him. He smiled as her nose scrunched up while she spoke about environmental waste and how her study addressed it. He saw her infamous full cheeked smile when she answered questions from the panel and audience. 

When he was done getting his fill of her, he could hear the applause and she sat back down while the panel spoke amongst themselves.

He was so proud of her. She handled herself very well up there. And although he never expected to see her real presentation, he was happy to have been there. 

\---

Everyone had walked to the front to congratulate DeeDee who was just told that she cleared her defense and that the panel was recommending the certification of her Ph.D.

DeeDee saw Beverly and Phyllis first. They both ran over to her, giving her hugs and praise. She smiled at her two friends.

“Thank you both for being here.”

“We wouldn’t have missed this for the world, hun.” Beverly spoke up for them.

DeeDee pulled away from them and headed over to Dr. O. He was standing next to a man in a nice black suit, who was a few inches taller than him. She tapped Dr. O on the shoulder, he turned back, saw it was DeeDee and gave her a hug. She pulled away and noticed that the gentleman next to him was staring intently at her. 

When DeeDee looked over, she saw very familiar short dreads with a shadow fade, a neatly trimmed beard and the same dimples that she had been dreaming about recently. It can’t be.

“Erik?” She breathily asked.

“In the flesh.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“You know I came for Dr. Bell’s retirement party.” 

“Yeah, but I thought you would be here tomorrow or Sunday. But you are here. At my defense.” She stepped back to look up at him. 

“I am and it’s nice to meet you, Dr. Deidre Chabert.” He held his hands out.

She smiled brightly at him and walked forward into his arms. He engulfed her in a big hug. __

“Let me take you out to celebrate tonight.” Erik said into her ear. He looked over DeeDee’s head and saw the two women from earlier staring at them. 

“I would like that.” She mumbled into his chest.

“Good, go get your things.” 

She pulled out of his embrace and stared at her friends who were now behind her. DeeDee slid by them and went to get her things.

“So, how do you know DeeDee?” Beverly asked him cheerfully.

Phyllis just stared at him, arms crossed against her chest. DeeDee bounced back over to everyone with her bags.

“Hey guys, I want you to meet Erik.” 

“What? Mr. Note in the textbook? No way.”

“Guilty.” He replied.

“Do you mind if we get together to celebrate later this week or next weekend?”

“Sure sweetie.” Beverly spoke up. “Have fun, but not too much.”

“Yeah, we’ll see you later, Dee.” Phyllis gave her a half hug and stormed past her.

Beverly gave her a hug and walked out after Phyllis. 

“I have questions, but I’m gonna wait.” Dr. O turned to DeeDee, “You’re still coming over to go to the Christmas Festival with us tomorrow, right?”

“And miss an opportunity to see my favorite girl. Not a chance. Besides, I don’t think she will forgive me.”

“Great. Well, you two enjoy your evening.” Dr. O daps Erik, “I’ll see you tomorrow as well.”

“Definitely. Goodnight Quis.” 

Erik grabbed DeeDee’s things, “You want to leave your car here or drop it off at your place?”

“You can follow me home.”

He extended his arm as they walked out of the room, “Lead the way, Dr. DeeDee.”

“Don’t you start that mess.” She bumped him with her shoulder.

“Would you prefer Dr., Miss or Little?”

“Little?”

With his free hand, he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. “You are much smaller than me.”

“I bet you like that, don’t you?”

“You have no idea how much.” He squeezed her hand.

“Watch it, Mr. Erik.”

“Or what?”

“I don’t know yet, but you will find out.” She returned the squeeze.


	17. December 18th - Part 2

DeeDee parked in front of her apartment building and Erik pulled up beside her in his rental. He got out first and walked over to her car to help her out. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“A girl could get used to this kind of treatment.”

“Is that right?” He grabbed her briefcase from her. “So, where are we headed?”

DeeDee pointed forward, “This building, Apt B15.”

Erik followed DeeDee as they walked into the building. He looked at the numbers on the doors as they passed them. Even numbers on the left and odds on the right. A quick assessment let him know her apartment was at the end by the other set of entry doors.

As soon as they passed B10, Erik slowed up to let DeeDee pass him. Then he scooped her up in his arms in a basket hold. 

“What are you -” DeeDee squealed as she turned and held onto him for dear life. 

Erik never broke his stride and kept walking. He laughed as DeeDee buried her face in his neck. “You ok there?”

“You couldn’t just hold my hand again?” 

“I mean, I could have. But nah,” He stopped in front of her apartment but did not make a move.

“Erik, you can put me down now. I have to open the door.” 

“Do you?” He shifted her in his arms. He gave her two quick squeezes to her side. 

“Seriously?” She huffed and let go of him long enough to hand over her keys. “It’s the purple and silver key, Mr. Extra.” 

Erik opened the door to her place, and set DeeDee down before they stepped inside and he closed the door.

“Take a look around, I’m gonna freshen up real quick before we go.” DeeDee took off her heels and walked towards her room.

“Sure thing. And don’t forget, you’re picking where we go. It’s your night.”

She turned back to him, “Ummm no. I am sure there are places that you want to go to since you are back. Pick one.” 

“Little Miss DeeDee.”

“Ewww, not you combining names like that.” She walked up to him and poked him in the chest. “Why are you so difficult?”

“How am I being difficult? I want to go where you want to go.”

“What happened to what the lady wants, she gets.”

Erik’s face fell and DeeDee smirked. 

“So, as I was saying, I know there has to be somewhere you want to eat at again.” She pointed a shoe at him. “The first place that comes to your mind is where we’ll go.” 

Erik opened and closed his mouth, she had him. DeeDee winked at him and bounced down the hall to her room.

He walked over to her desk and set her laptop case and purse down. He made his way around the living room. The space really spoke to DeeDee and her personality. She had pictures of various floral and nature scenes on the walls interspersed with painted wooden framed photos of her, her family and friends. From the curtains to her furniture accents, if he didn’t know purple was her favorite color, her living room alone gave it away. All the pillows on her gray couch were various shades of it. 

Erik unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat down on the couch, “Maybe I should start calling her a purple faerie.” 

In the corner off to his left, he saw there was a small little potted tabletop Christmas tree decorated with silver tinsel and 3 simple handmade ornaments. Erik smiled as he looked everything over. In the midst of everything, she still had some time for Christmas spirit. 

“Actually, I’m just good with plants, but don’t have space for a big live tree.”

He didn’t realize it said that last part out loud. Erik shivered and turned around at the sound of her voice. It was so nice to hear it in person and not over the phone. It made him feel things, he never thought he would again. And they are attached to the beautiful breath-taking woman standing before him.

DeeDee had changed into a taupe and gray sweater dress. The material hugged her curves in all the right places. In her hands, she had some matching booties. 

“So, have you decided where we are going yet?” She asked.

Erik looked at DeeDee, “Uhhh, yeah.” He cleared his throat, “Yeah. Does Miss Carrie still have her spot up the street?”

“You mean, The Juke Joint?”

“That’s the one.” He stood up and walked over to her, “I remember she had some of the best gumbo I have ever had, and her seafood boils were the best, too.”

“Now, her food is good,” she scrunched her face, “but the best?” She leaned on his shoulder to put on her shoes. “Ehhhh.”

“Oh, so Dr. DeeDee cooks?” He held her hand to balance her.

“Thank you. I know how, yes. Do I cook regularly, no.” She straightened up and smoothed out the dress. “I just haven’t had the time but I definitely enjoy cooking when I can.”

“So, will I get a homemade meal before I leave?”

“Of course. Will it be from me, definitely not.” She shook her head and went to the desk to get her purse. 

“Wow, ok.” Erik laughed and walked to the door, opening it, “We should probably go, so we can get a good table.”

“Yes, we should.” DeeDee walked past him and handed him the keys. 

He locked up and held the keys out to her. 

“Good boy.” She patted his hand as she took the keys back.

“Like that?” 

“Yop,” she popped the P. 

“I see you Little Miss Dr. DeeDee.” He watched her walk in front of him, “I see you.”

DeeDee looked back over her shoulder and switched her hips, “My eyes are up here, Mr. Erik.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t even trying to look at them though.” He directed his fingers, “Gone ahead and turn back around.”

“Mister Erik!” DeeDee squeaked.

“I like the view, so sue me.” He moved his hand again. 

Suddenly, DeeDee ran for the door. He followed after her. “Girl, if you don’t -” He slowed down and watched her ass. “THANK YOU!” He yelled after her.

Erik roared with laughter, when DeeDee flipped him off as she dipped out the door.

\---

The parking lot was full when they arrived at The Juke Joint. They walked in and were immediately seated at a booth. Erik waited as DeeDee slid in first, then followed after her. 

As they looked at their menus, they heard a loud sound come from the back of the restaurant.

“Where is my baby?” A loud boisterous voice made its way closer to them, “I heard he was here.”

Erik tried to hide his laughter while DeeDee looked up in alarm.

“Oh my god, this woman.” She lowered her eyes to the table.

“Erik! Boy, where are you hiding?” Shuffling could be heard down the aisle. “Ooooh, there he go.”

DeeDee watched Erik as the voice approached their table. An older woman with silver grey hair in a long ponytail and hair net stood in front of them. Her blue and white gingham dress was covered by a white apron that read ‘Mama’s House.’ He slid out of the booth, stood up and pulled down his jacket. 

“Ooooh, lemme get a look at you. All sharp in a suit. And your hair. I remember when you couldn’t even grow a beard and wore that awful mini fro.” She looked him up and down, “This grown ass man standing in front of me. You look good baby.”

“Thank you ma’am.”

“Now now, you know it’s Miss Carrie. You ain’t been gone but a minute, but you still one of my babies. Now, give me a hug.” 

“Yes, Miss Carrie.” He leaned over and engulfed the much smaller woman in a hug.

“Lord, I always knew you would grow up to be something spectacular.” She shook her head and mumbled, “If I was a few years younger.”

Erik laughed while DeeDee groaned from her seat at the table. 

Miss Carrie looked at her, “DeeDee? Girl, why you so quiet?” 

“I didn’t want to interrupt you, ma’am.” DeeDee slid out of the booth and hugged her.

“So, you just gonna let me run on about this man and not speak. I know I taught you better.” 

“Hi Mama. And I didn’t even know you knew him.” 

“Knew him. This boy practically lived here when he was at Southern.” Miss Carrie watched her, “But how do you know him?”

“I, uh --” DeeDee wrung her hands in front of her.

“We met through Quis, Miss Carrie.” Erik interjected.

“Oh yeah, that’s right. Quis is your doctor mentor. Okay then.” She waved them both to take a seat. “Still doesn’t explain how my great-grandbaby can’t talk to me.” 

“Your what?” Erik looked over at DeeDee.

“Yeah, DeeDee’s my oldest son’s only boy’s oldest daughter. The one child I have a relationship with.”

DeeDee sighed and put her elbows on the table. A quick chirp from Miss Carrie and she pulled her arms down into her lap.

“I did not know that Miss Carrie.” He eyed DeeDee, “But you know she was telling me earlier that your gumbo isn’t the best.” 

“She said what now? Boy, everything this girl knows how to make, she learned from me.” She glared at DeeDee and pulled out her spoon, “You ain’t too old to get my spoon neither. Don’t play with me.”

DeeDee kicked him under the table and scooted away. Erik winced and leaned over to rub his shin while laughing.

“I hate you.” She mouthed to him.

“No, you don’t.” He mouthed back and winked at her. “Mama, can we have two bowls of your famous gumbo.”

“Of course, baby. You want your mix, too?” 

“Your sweet tea and lemonade? Yes ma’am.” His eyes lit up. “It’s been years since I’ve had it.”

“Great. I will be handling your table myself since you are my special guest.” She picked up their menus, “And I should put DeeDee in the kitchen for talking that mess. Better be glad you on date.”

“Mama!”

“Nah, girl. I see your dress and we know you live in them yoga pant things. This is a date and I’m happy for ya.” Miss Carrie smiled at Erik, “You did good, girl. Real good.”

When Miss Carrie left the table, Erik scooted closer to DeeDee. She pushed him away. 

DeeDee crossed her arms, “I didn’t know the good Doctor was a snitch.” She huffed.

“Snitch??? Who talks shit about their grandma, no great-grandma’s gumbo recipe? I’m surprised you didn’t get popped with that spoon.” He laughed, “You would have deserved that.”

“Shut up. And look, if I knew she named the Stevens lemonade after you, I wouldn’t have said anything.”

“Wait, she named it after me?” Erik looked at the drink menu and smiled. “I knew I loved that woman.”

“You gotta tell me about how you know her because apparently I know more about you than I really thought.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, she talked a lot during those cooking lessons.”

“What did she tell you about me?”

“Mama always talked about this lonely boy with a huge appetite. He came down south to learn about his mother’s family after his parents passed away.” DeeDee’s voice faded away. 

“No, it’s ok. It’s true.” He looked at her, “I found this place after connecting with my dad’s side of the family. It was a lot to take in, finding out I was royalty and stuff. Like real royal lineage.”

Miss Carrie quietly slipped the drinks on the table and winked at DeeDee.

“I was just walking down the highway and spotted it. Mama came and sat with me. I poured my heart out to her that day.” He grinned, “Actually, she was the first person I told after I found out.”

“Wow. And then you became regular here?”

“Yeah, I was here at least 3 times a week. I have tried everything on her entire menu. In fact, I am sure that I may have helped create a few items.”

“You did.” Miss Carrie arrived with big bowls of gumbo. She set them down along with some hush puppies and with a medium clay pot. “Here’s your rice, baby. I loved this idea you had of keeping a separate container to control how much people want.”

“Thank you, Mama.” He said. “I’m glad I could help out in any way.” He immediately dug into the gumbo.

“I know another way you can help me out.” 

Erik cleaned his mouth with a napkin and laid his spoon in the bowl. “Ma’am?” 

“Take care of this girl.” 

“Mama…”

Erik looked at DeeDee as he answered, “It would be my pleasure.”


	18. December 18th - Part 3

Erik sat back and observed DeeDee as she finished her gumbo. She wiped her mouth with a napkin. They shared a smile. When it was genuine, it reached to the eyes and lifted their full cheeks. When she looked over at him, he saw the same big bright eyes behind her glasses that he always saw when looking at Miss Carrie.

He could see the familial resemblance between them now. And after seeing Miss Carrie after so many years, he could see exactly what DeeDee would look like in about 50 years. He smiled at the thought of waking up to an aged like fine wine DeeDee. 

“What?” DeeDee asked.

“Huh, oh. It’s nothing.” Erik took a sip of his drink.

“Not true. You have been staring at me for the last five minutes.”

“Ok, you caught me. I was just noticing how much you look like Miss Carrie.” He set his drink down. “I don’t think I would have ever put that together.”

“Oh yeah, she’s my twin. Or so I’m told.” DeeDee shrugged, “I just see Mama so I don’t pay it much attention.”

“Girl, you gonna stop downplaying what I passed on to you.” Miss Carrie said as she dropped off two more plates. She looked at Erik. “You still like Red Velvet?”

“Yes ma’am- Miss Carrie. You would swear I still come in here every week? How do you do that?” He pulled the plate with the red velvet cake towards him.

“There are just some people and things you remember, baby.” She collected their bowls, “You need anything else?” 

“I think we are good Mama.” DeeDee glanced at Erik who was already shoveling bites of cake into his mouth, “Maybe one to go?”

“Sure thing, suga. I’ll leave it in the kitchen, you can pick it up when you leave.”

Miss Carrie left the table and DeeDee reached for her piece of 7-up pound cake. Her hand met Erik’s as she tugged the plate towards her.

“Excuse me. You have your dessert.” She smacked his hand, “This one is mine.”

“But, I want to try some.” 

“Then you could ask politely.”

“May I have a bite?”

DeeDee eyed him.

“Please.”

“Nah, you good with your cake. You don’t need any more.”

“Come on, Dr. DeeDee. Please.” Erik pouted. 

“Don’t you dare.”

“You gonna deprive me of some cake?”

DeeDee covered her mouth to try and stifle her giggle. Erik noticed her movements.

“Oh, you are nasty, Miss DeeDee.” He brushed her hand away from the plate, “I was only talking about what is on this table.” 

DeeDee grabbed her cup. 

Erik took his fork and cut into her piece of cake. He savored the bite, then moaned as he swallowed. “But if you are as sweet as this, then I mean I want a bite of that as well.”

DeeDee choked on her iced tea. 

“You good?” Erik patted her on the back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

DeeDee held her hand up as she tried to get her breathing under control. It took a few moments and a short coughing fit, but she was ok. She picked up her fork and jabbed him in the hand.

“Ow, what was that for?”

“You know what that was for?” She lowered her voice, “I can’t believe you said that.”

“Oh, you thought I would only make those statements online or over the phone.” He sat back and laughed, “Nah, this is me, sweetheart.”

“I see why you wouldn’t want anyone to call you Doctor anymore.” She pulled the cake back in front of her. “You are awful.” She tried to hide her smile.

“If you don’t like it, just tell me and I’ll stop.” Erik turned his whole body towards her.

DeeDee picked up her fork and cut a piece, “I never said I didn’t like it.” She popped the bite into her mouth and licked the end of the fork. 

Erik’s eyes went wide and he picked up his drink, “You better stop that.” 

“Or what?”

He took a sip and put his glass down. “If we were anywhere else, I would make you pay for that.” 

“Pay me back? I am only giving you a taste of your own medicine.” She waved the fork at him, “You are a walking tease. Do people know this about you?”

“It is only meant for certain people to see or know.” Erik winked at her. 

DeeDee’s cheeks heated up at his comment and she looked away from him. 

“Exactly. So, as long as you know where you stand -- you getting all this attention, girl.”

“I see that.” DeeDee closed her eyes.

Erik grabbed her hand in both of his. “DeeDee, look at me.” 

She turned towards him. 

“If I am coming on too strong, you’ll let me know, right?” He caressed the top of her hand, “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

DeeDee nodded at him, “We wouldn’t be here, if I was. Trust, I kind of knew you were a handful and much more comfortable being so -” she waved her free hand, “open than me. But I do enjoy that part.” She maneuvered her hand so that she could hold his. “I like the simple, too.” 

“I’ll dial it back,” he squeezed her hand, “for now.”

Erik licked his lips at her and DeeDee shook her head at him. 

She reached for his fork and cut another piece of her cake and fed it to him. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.”

\---

Erik watched as DeeDee left the table to go to the kitchen. 

“So, my great-grandbaby, huh?” Miss Carrie’s smiling voice came from beside him. 

“She is wonderful.”

“That she is. But you know what I mean.”

Erik nodded, “She found the note, Miss Carrie.”

“NO. Really?” She slid into the booth beside him.

“It’s actually how we met.”

“I thought you said Quis introduced you two.”

“She went in search of the note writer and it led her to Quis. He told me someone was looking for me for my expertise. Then I get this email from DeeDee telling me she found my note in the textbook.”

“Well, I’ll be. Who would have thought? You finally put into words what you wanted, and she showed up.”

“Yeah, who would have thought.” He wrapped his arm around her, “So, how are you? Are things ok?”

She tapped the hand on her shoulder, “I’m fine baby. Things have picked up again and I have been able to expand a bit.” She sighed, “I never did thank you for helping me out.” 

“It’s not necessary. I couldn’t let anything happen to this place. It’s home.”

“Home. But you never come and visit?”

“I deserve that. Quis got on me for that, too.”

“Had you visited,” she looked straight ahead at DeeDee, “You would have found her a lot sooner.”

Erik laughed, “But I don’t think I would have been ready for her. Not like I am now.”

“Good answer.” Miss Carrie stood up, “Hey baby, you get all that I set aside?”

“Mama, I just said some extra cake.” She held up two bags of food. “You gave the man a whole meal including an entire cake.”

“And he will still be back in here before he leaves. What’s your point?”

“Did I , at least, get some slices of cake?”

“Yup, it’s the container on top of his cake.”

“So, what’s the damage?” Erik pulled out his wallet.

“Boy, if you think,” Miss Carrie pulled out her spoon. “You both are asking for it.”

“You heard the lady. Let’s go before we both get beat.” DeeDee leaned over and gave her great grandmother a kiss. “See you soon, Mama.”

“Alright baby. You two, be safe.” She hugged her, “And congratulations, Dr. Chabert.”

DeeDee smiled, “Thank you, Mama.”

Erik grabbed DeeDee’s purse, stood up, and gave Miss Carrie a hug and kiss on the cheek. “Thank you again, Miss Carrie.”

“You know you are always welcome here. Now, don’t be a stranger and come see me before you go back to California.”

“Yes ma’am.” 

Erik let DeeDee walk ahead of him as they headed towards the front of the restaurant.

Miss Carrie watched as they left and stuck her hands in the pocket of her apron. She shook her head and pulled the cash out, “That damn boy.”

\---

They arrived back at DeeDee’s apartment. Erik carried all the bags inside as DeeDee opened the door.

“Do you want me to keep your food? I know that little mini fridge ain’t gonna cut it.”

“Yeah, you right. But that’s not why I want to keep it here.”

He followed DeeDee into the kitchen.

She looked at him as she removed all the containers from the bags.

“You don’t need a reason to come over, if you just ask.” 

Erik stood back as DeeDee laid everything on the counter. “Is that red beans and rice?” He reached for it.

She slapped his hand, “Stop that.” She moved it away from him, “You would eat all this food tonight, if you could.”

“Yeah, I would.” He looked down. “It’s been a long time since I have had some good southern cooking. And your great-grandma’s is the BEST!!!” 

“Oh, you can let that shit go now.” 

“Oooop, did I hit a nerve Little Miss DeeDee?” He walked around the island to stand beside her.

“Shooo,” DeeDee stood in front of the fridge. “Let me put this all away. I don’t trust you not to do something.”

“Wow, really? I was just gonna help you.” 

She pointed to the other side of the island, “You had a perfect view from over there.”

“So, you are gonna shake a lil something for me?”

DeeDee shook her head and picked up some food containers and put them in her fridge. She stood up straight the whole time while reorganizing items inside to make room for the new ones. She turned around and saw Erik posted on the island, just watching her. 

“What, man?”

“You, woman.”

DeeDee stopped moving the food to her fridge. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t help it. You’re finally in front of me.” He used his hands to outline her, “In all your glory. I just can’t believe you have been hiding from me.”

“Excuse you. But I was not hiding from you. You just happened to see me in my normal everyday attire.”

“Hoodies and yoga pants or sweats?” Erik crossed his arms over his chest, “The lies.”

“Nope, that is my normal clothes around the house. We all don’t run around wearing nothing just because we live alone.”

“One time and you won’t let me live.”

“Absolutely not.” She leaned back on the fridge, “I was minding my little business and made the decision to give you a call. Only for you to visually assault me when you answered.”

“Visual assault? That’s cute. Especially when I could see the flush on your face when you came back on screen.” He dropped his arms, “Tell me I’m lying.”

“Listen, I was not expecting to see all of that. Just your face and shoulders max, ya know.” She moved forward and hip checked him, “Excuse me, I need to put this away.”

Erik barely moved from the bump, but he side-stepped out of her way. “Well, can I at least have another piece of cake before you put it away?”

“Yeah, the desserts are still on the counter.” DeeDee reached up for a plate. “Here you go. The utensils are over there.” She pointed to the other side, near the stove.

Erik took the plate and opened the container with some 7-up cake inside. He grabbed a fork and put a piece on his plate. He closed it up and moved behind the counter.

DeeDee finished up putting away the food and took out a small container. She grabbed another plate and a bowl. She went to the sink, dumped the container and rinsed it off. Then she turned back to the counter, and grabbed a slice of cake. 

“Of course, you took some of mine.” DeeDee dumped some raspberries on her plate and set the bowl down. 

“I thought what’s mine is yours and what’s yours is mine?”

“We aren’t there yet.”

“Yet? So, you see it too?”

DeeDee stuffed her mouth with cake and fruit, then shrugged. 

“Alright, you gonna answer that one of these days.” Erik took his plate to the sink and washed it off. 

He watched her continue to eat, and popped a few raspberries into his mouth. He looked at his watch.

“So, what time am I picking you up to go to the Christmas Festival tomorrow?”

DeeDee swallowed and set her fork down, “Oh, I always meet Dr. O and his family at his place then we carpool from there.”

“Always, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s been a tradition for the last few years since a lot of my cousins thought they were too old to go. I ran into them one year and joined them.”

“That’s sweet.” He walked over to her. “So, then I guess I will see you tomorrow at Marquis’.”

DeeDee inhaled his scent as he moved in close. “Yeah, tomorrow.” She took his hand and walked him to her door. “Thank you for tonight. I had a great time.”

He swung their hands together, “I’m glad to hear that. I’m here until next Saturday, so maybe we can do it again.”

“Just say you want to see my great-grandma again, next time.” She pouted. 

He dragged his thumb against her bottom lip, “What did I tell you about pouting?”

“You don’t like when I do it.”

“No, you don’t have to do that around me.” He lifted her chin so that she looked directly at him. “I can see Miss Carrie at any time. Besides, Dr. Bell’s retirement, I am here for you, DeeDee.” 

She closed her eyes. 

“I know you know that.” He removed his hand from her chin and grabbed her other hand. 

“I do.” 

“So, understand that I am trying to spend as much time as I possibly can with you.” He rubbed the backs of her hands, “Okay?”

DeeDee slowly opened her eyes, “Yeah. I understand.”

“I’ll let you know when I get back to my hotel.” He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. “Good night.”

He released her hands to open the door, and left.

DeeDee walked over to her chair and dropped into it. “Is this what love feels like?” 


	19. December 19th - Part 1

Saturday morning, DeeDee got up early to prepare for a long day outside in the cool winter air. She stood in front of the mirror smoothing down her gray knitted tunic top over her dark wash jeans. Her loose curls were pulled back into a low ponytail and she had on her favorite fluffy gray beanie. To finish the look, she picked up her gray knee-high boots and walked to the living room. 

Last night was interesting. DeeDee sat down and reflected on what happened. 

One moment, she was being congratulated for earning her Ph.D. and then she was in the arms of the man she had been dreaming about for the last few weeks. Ditched her girls for a date with said man and spent a wonderful evening with him. He went from just being an idea, to a real person and now - 

“I think I’m falling for him.” She pulled up her socks and slipped on the boots. “Lies. I fell for him the moment he called me Miss DeeDee.” She laughed, “And he is really that way in person, too. Wow.” 

She took a deep breath, looked at her watch and groaned. It was time to go, if she wanted to be at Dr. O’s place on time. DeeDee jumped up and gathered her bag. She made sure to put her camera in it. DeeDee took one last look around and locked up. 

\---

Erik made it to Marquis’ place early. He couldn’t wait to see his fam again. The two people who made being away from home for school bearable and made him a part of both of their families back then. 

He looked at the big house as he drove up. The last time he was here was for Jasmine’s birth and that was almost 5 years ago. His Jazzie Bear, his favorite girl. 

Erik laughed, “Ok so, she’s not the only one anymore.” 

He parked and pulled out his bag. He had brought everyone’s gift with him instead of sending them out. 

“Well, well, well. I always knew Santa was black.” A voice called out. 

Erik shut the door and looked over to see Marquis and his two godsons approach him.

“Who are these two guys, Quis?”

“Uncle E, don’t do that. You know who we are.” One of them spoke up.

“Q? Did that big voice come out of you?”

“Yeah. It’s me.” 

Erik looked at the two of them. Two sets of dark brown eyes, light brown fades, freckles and the Oubre smile stared back at him. It looked like Marquis spit them out. He shook his head and smiled. Nearly five years and they looked like they could take him down now.

“Uncle E, think fast.” Malcolm yelled. 

Erik lowered the bag to the ground right as something flew towards him. He caught the football that Malcolm tossed and tucked it under his arm. He started running around the yard and had both boys on his heels. 

“E, over here. I’m open.” Marquis called out. 

Erik tossed the ball to him, and kept moving so Malcolm wouldn’t catch him. Q ran down his father after he caught the ball. The older men kept throwing the ball back and forth, while the younger men tried to intercept the passes.

\---

DeeDee arrived to a flurry of activity in the front yard of the Oubre house. She looked out from her front window, and laughed. She watched as the football flew over the twins’ heads between Dr. O and Erik. She grinned, of course, he’s already here. 

She looked past them to the doorway, they had an audience as Serena and Jasmine watched them. She parked next to Erik’s rental and grabbed her bag.

“Godmommy!!!”

Jasmine hopped down the stairs and ran towards DeeDee. 

“Hey Lovebug!” DeeDee caught Jasmine as she launched herself into her arms. 

They shared a huge hug before DeeDee moved her onto her hip and walked towards Serena.

“Hi Hun.” Serena gave DeeDee a kiss on her cheek. “As you can see, we’re not ready to leave yet.” 

“No problem, I thought I would be late.”

“Nah, the boys saw Erik and didn’t even let him in the house.”

“I see that.” 

“Have you met Uncle E, DeeDee?” Jasmine asked her. 

“I just met him yesterday, sweetie.”

“That’s not what I heard.” Serena lifted her eyebrow at DeeDee. 

“And what have you heard Mrs. O?”

“Oh, you may have met him in-person yesterday, but that is not the first time you have uh,” Serena tapped her chin, “encountered him.”

“Oh.” DeeDee hid her face behind Jasmine’s hair.

“Yeah, and that smile tells me all I need to know.”

“Leave me alone, Serena.”

“Over Peppermint Hot Chocolate?”

“Next to the Ferris Wheel?”

“Oh, I meant right now and you talking about at the Festival.” Serena waved her off, “Girl, fine. I’ll give you time to get your story together.”

DeeDee nodded at her, “Thank you.”

“Besides, I think we’re being summoned.” 

They all looked over to the guys who finally stopped running around the yard. 

Serena walked down the front steps towards the yard. DeeDee followed after her with Jasmine still on her hip.

Marquis was holding the ball and the boys were giving Erik side hugs. DeeDee watched as he gave them both dap.

“Ya’ll ready to go?” Serena asked. 

“Go get our coats fellas. And take Uncle E’s gift bag with you.” Marquis told Q and Malcolm. 

The boys walked over to the car and grabbed the bag. “Hey DeeDee.” They waved to her on their way inside.

Jasmine squirmed in DeeDee’s arms so she put her down. 

“Uncle E!!!” Jasmine ran towards Erik.

He crouched down and when she jumped at him, he picked her up and twirled her around. 

“Hey Princess!” 

Jasmine giggled as he swung her around. DeeDee smiled as she watched the two together. Jasmine’s pink dress flared out while she kept her white stocking covered legs together. And Erik in his Hunter green pullover sweater with black jeans and boots had a permanent smile on his face as he continued to spin around with Jasmine. 

“I can’t stand those two together.” Marquis said as he walked up to DeeDee and Serena.

“Really, why?” DeeDee asked while Serena just laughed.

“Yeah, because Jazzie forgets who her real father is whenever he is here.”

“Dr. O.”

“Oh, and no more of that. You and I are here as family, no more formalities.”

“I can’t help it.”

\---

“Can’t help what?” Erik walked over with Jasmine on his back.

“Uncle E, have you met my godmommy, DeeDee?”

“Your godmommy, huh?” He looked over at DeeDee and winked at her. He watched her look away bashfully. “I have not, please introduce us.” He set Jasmine down.

Jasmine walked over to DeeDee, grabbed her hand and brought her to Erik, “DeeDee, this is my goddaddy, Erik. But we all call him, Uncle E.” She turned to him, “Uncle E, this is my godmommy, DeeDee.”

Erik took DeeDee’s hand from Jasmine’s, “It’s nice to meet you, Miss DeeDee.” 

She smiled at him, “It’s nice to meet you, too, Uncle E.” She tried to keep it together, but the look on his face made her sputter with laughter. 

He pulled her in for a hug, “You know that’s not what I want you to call me.”

She pushed at his chest and bit her lip when he held her hands to his chest. “Maybe, I will. One day.”

“Glad you know it’s coming.” He pulled her hands down and continued to hold one of them. 

“You two are making me sick.” Marquis started to make gagging sounds.

“Shut up, Quis. Because that was us once upon a time.” Serena leaned into him, “Now, we have the luxury of watching Erik go through it.”

“Hey! You have to get your own DeeDee.” Jasmine jumped between them and tried to pry their hands apart, “He’s mine.”

All the adults laughed as Jasmine claimed Erik. 

“Sorry, Uncle E. Sounds like you are spoken for.” DeeDee slowly pulled her hand away from his. “And I cannot compete with her.” 

DeeDee put her hands up and stepped back towards Marquis and Serena. 

Everyone suddenly turned towards the front door where they saw Q and Malcolm bound down the steps. 

“Alright, time to go.” Marquis said, “Who’s riding with who?”

“I’ll ride with you.” DeeDee pointed to Marquis and Serena.

“Like he-,” Erik stopped himself and shook his head at DeeDee, who covered her mouth.

“DeeDee, you can ride with us.” Jasmine said, “You can have the front seat since Daddy says I’m still too small to sit there.”

“You heard her. I got the girls.” Erik guided them both to his car, “Reena, I got room if you want to get away from the overload of testosterone for a moment.”

“Nah, I can handle them, but thank you for the offer.” She waved at them as she walked over to the family SUV. “Just make sure to take care of them. They were my girls first.”

“Yes ma’am.” 


	20. December 19th - Part 2

It was a beautiful day at the Christmas Festival. It was held in a closed off chunk of downtown. Every year, with all the fun and activities, it kept growing bigger and bigger. 

What started as a group of seven changed as they made their way around the festival grounds. The boys found their friends and drifted away. 

Jasmine, Serena and DeeDee led the charge while Marquis and Erik just followed. They had just finished decorating ornaments and putting them on one of the Christmas trees. There was still time before the big tree in the Center was lit, so they decided to go on a few rides. They headed down Main street and walked toward the Ferris Wheel.

“So, peppermint hot chocolate anyone?” Serena bumped DeeDee’s shoulder. “Who wants some?”

“Uh sure, I could go for some.” DeeDee said. 

“Can I get a coffee instead?” Erik asked, “And maybe some cookies.” 

“Yeah, we’ll go get it.” Serena grabbed DeeDee. “Ya’ll go get in line.”

“Here baby,” Marquis folded some money into Serena’s other hand. “We’ll take Jazzie.” 

“Thank you dear.” 

Jasmine reached out for Erik and DeeDee, who was holding her, handed her over. He lightly squeezed DeeDee’s hand before lifting Jasmine out of her arms.

“We’ll be back.” She mumbled as Serena dragged her away.

\---

DeeDee walked quietly beside Serena. They approached the hot chocolate stand and waited in line. 

“Breathe girl, it’s not that serious.” Serena tapped her arm with the money.

“I don’t know what you are gonna ask and it’s making me nervous.”

“Fine. I want to know about your connection to Dr. Stevens. Whatever you want to share. Take your time.” 

“I like him.” DeeDee blurted out.

“Yeah, that’s a given. You are just as smiley around him as Jazzie is.”

“Reena, how did you know you were in love with Marquis?”

Serena stared at her, “Wow, I was not expecting that.” They got up to the front. “Hold that thought.” 

Serena placed the order and linked DeeDee’s arms with hers. They moved to the side and waited for their names to be called. 

“Love, huh?”

“I think so. Maybe. I don’t know.” DeeDee sighed. “I mean you know him. Can you blame me?” 

“I do know him but clearly not in the way you do.” Serena tugged on DeeDee’s arm, “What do you think about him?”

“Do you know how I found him?”

“You mean how you told Quis that you found one of his articles while doing some last minute research for your dissertation?” 

DeeDee nodded and laughed.

“Or the real one, where you found his note about the kind of love he wanted in life?” Serena smiled at DeeDee’s shocked expression.

“He told Marquis about that?”

“Yeah, he did, eventually.”

“So, then Marquis knew about me and him talking and stuff?”

“Yeah, but not before he gave you his book.” Serena shook her head, “Men.”

Their order was called and they walked over to the toppings table. 

While DeeDee added crushed candy canes to her and Jazzie’s hot chocolate, Serena popped the top to Erik’s coffee. 

“Oh, you can put that back on. He likes it black.”

“Does he now?” Serena put the top back on it and sat it down in front of DeeDee, “The Erik I knew drowned his coffee in sugar.”

“That’s what the cookies are for.” DeeDee put the top back on her drink and took a sip, “I mean, I guess.”

“Nah, say it with your chest.” Serena bumped her, “You know how your man likes his drink.”

“He’s not my man.” 

“Yet.” 

They grabbed all the drinks and the bag of cookies, then made their way to the Ferris Wheel. 

“Look, you asked how I knew Marquis was it for me. It was the way he made me feel. He became my best friend and supported me in everything. There was never a moment where I had to question his feelings for me. He showed me and made sure I knew it. So, when I fell, I never once looked back.”

Serena stopped DeeDee short of where the others waited for them.

“Do not fight your feelings, DeeDee. If you feel strongly for him. You should let him know. He’ll tell you he feels the same way or let you go, so you can find someone who deserves it.”

“I’m afraid, Serena. I’ve never felt this way before.” 

“And I bet you can tell him that, too.” 

Marquis walked over to them, “Let me help with that.” He took a drink and the cookies from them.

“Thanks Marquis.”

“No problem.” He held his arm out for Serena to latch onto.

“You’ll find your way hun.” She linked her arm with Marquis’. 

DeeDee followed behind them as Marquis led them to the line.

“Quis, this isn’t for the Ferris Wheel.” Serena spoke up.

“Yeah, Jazzie saw that they were doing boat rides and wanted to go on one instead.”

They both looked at him.

“You know her Godfather couldn’t say no to his princess.” He mocked.

All three laughed as they approached Erik and Jazzie in line.

\---

“Did you add the candy canes?” Jasmine took the cup offered from DeeDee.

“Of course, it wouldn’t be our peppermint hot chocolate without them.”

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome dear.” 

Jasmine walked up towards her parents. 

DeeDee handed Erik his coffee. “Here you go, Uncle E.”

“Thank you, Miss DeeDee.” He took a sip, “Black. How did you know?”

“I pay attention.” She took a sip of her hot chocolate.

“To the little things.” He looked at her, “I like that.” 

“Do you want a cookie, Uncle E?” Jasmine turned around with the bag in her hands.

“Yes, please. Do you have any snickerdoodles in there?” 

“I think so.” She looked at DeeDee, “Is there?”

“Yes, there should be a few. Let’s find them for him.” 

Jasmine rolled down the paper bag and DeeDee pointed at a couple on the top. 

“How many did you want?”

“Can I get 3?”

Jasmine took a napkin and picked up the cookies, “Here you go.” She looked at DeeDee. “You want one?” 

“No, thank you sweetheart.”

\--- 

They got on the boat. Serena and Marquis on one side and Jasmine, DeeDee and Erik facing them from the other end. Jasmine wanted to be close to Erik, so she sat in between them.

5 minutes riding up the lake along the swampbed, and Jasmine was out. She leaned up against Erik who moved her head to his lap and DeeDee raised her legs to lie across her own. 

“I hate that they make it look so natural.” Serena loudly whispered to Marquis.

“Right, like it was a no-brainer to lay her completely flat instead of up against him.”

“Stop that.” Erik spoke up.

“What? We’re just making an observation.” Marquis said.

“Exactly. It took us 3 kids to do what you two just naturally did.” Serena huffed.

“Anything you want to tell us. Either of you?”

“Yeah, you got some kids we don’t know about?” Marquis and Serena started to laugh. 

“Will you two just enjoy the ride?”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t be making this much noise if she was awake.” DeeDee whispered across to them.

“Sure, we would.” They said in unison.

Erik looked over at DeeDee. “Are you having fun?”

“I am. It’s nice to have someone to share Jazzie duties with. She can be quite the handful.” DeeDee gently rubbed her back as the boat picked up speed. 

“No problem. I definitely don’t get to see her like I should.”

“Oh, when was the last time you saw her?”

“She was two and they came to visit me in Cali.”

“Ahhh, so this visit was long overdue then?”

Erik grabbed DeeDee’s hand, “Do not try to downplay things, DeeDee.”

DeeDee just sighed. 

“I think I would have met you this week, all things considered.”

“How do you figure that?” DeeDee looked at Erik. 

“Clearly, I have a relationship with multiple people in your life.” He stroked his finger across the palm of her hand. “Marquis and his family, the chemistry faculty and your great-grandmother.”

“I guess, you have a point. Those are three of the most important parts of my life right now.”

“Besides, we share a goddaughter.” He lifted her hand to his lips, “It’s like we already have a child together.” 

DeeDee exploded with giggles and immediately covered her mouth, so as not to wake up Jazzie. The little girl didn’t budge after the outburst but all the adults broke into laughter.

“I take back everything I said.” Serena looked at DeeDee. “I had such high hopes for you.”

DeeDee shook her head, “I blame him.” She poked Erik in the chest.

“I didn’t do anything.” He tried to appear shocked and appalled.

“E, what did you just tell her?” Marquis asked.

“I may have said something about us basically having a child together.” He reached back over for DeeDee’s hand. 

“Oh, that’s real classy Erik. No wonder she laughed at you.” Serena slapped Marquis who started laughing again.

“Oh, it landed as it should. I have no doubt about that.” He kissed her hand again.

DeeDee shivered as she watched his eyes smolder. 

\---

When they got off the boat, Erik carried Jasmine on his right side and held DeeDee’s left hand. 

The boys were waiting for all of them at the exit ramp. They texted Marquis and Serena while they were still on the water. 

They headed over to where the big Christmas tree lighting was. Jasmine stayed asleep the whole time, clinging to Erik as he held her. 

The group was leaving the festival when DeeDee remembered that she hadn’t taken many pictures with her camera.

She asked Serena to take some random shots, and she was all too happy to take a picture of the Godfamily as well. 

“You have a beautiful family, man.” A passerby clapped Erik on the back while they set up for the picture. 

Erik squeezed DeeDee’s hand when she looked away. He released it and brought her into his side. 

Serena took the picture along with a few more of their interactions on the way back to the cars. 

\---

Erik helped DeeDee out of the car and went to get Jasmine out of her carseat. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before he handed her over to Marquis. 

They said their goodbyes outside and then it was just Erik and DeeDee outside. He learned on the passenger side of his rental and DeeDee stood next to her driver’s side door.

“Did you have fun today?” DeeDee asked him. 

“Yeah, it’s been a while since I have attended one of those. I didn’t realize how much I missed it.”

“I bet it is much bigger than you remember.”

“It is, I never would have imagined boats as part of it, but that was a nice addition this year.” 

“Yeah, I liked it.” She stepped closer to him. “Erik, what are you doing for Christmas since you’ll be here?”

“I haven’t made any plans yet. Why?”

“Would you like to spend it with me and my family?”

Erik stood up and reached for her hands, “I would love that.”


	21. December 22nd

DeeDee was standing in front of her mirror, looking at the dress. She sighed. Just a week ago, she was so sure of this outfit. Now, the thought of what it represented made her nervous. She ran her hand along the bottom of it as it hung up on her closet door.

It was deep red with three-quarter length sleeves and breathable fabric. She was sold on it because of the skater dress style and the high low skirt. Looking at it, the cold shoulder top and all that leg made it seem inappropriate for a holiday/retirement party. 

She also thought that this would be her first opportunity to impress Erik in-person. But he had seen her almost everyday since he had arrived in town 4 days ago. He knew what she looked like in casual and professional wear, but not like this. It would be a perfect date night dress but there won’t be another opportunity for another ‘date’ before he leaves.

DeeDee picked up her phone and looked at the time. She dropped down onto the bed and opened her text messages. The last thread was with Erik earlier this morning. 

_ Prince Erik: Good morning Beautiful.  _

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : Good morning Erik. _

_ Prince Erik: Are we still on for the party tonight? _

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : Yes, we are.  _

_ Prince Erik: Great. I’ll pick you up at 6:30.  _

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : See you then.  _

She already agreed to be his date for the night. And it was way too late to back out or go by herself. Erik was gonna be there in an hour. DeeDee took a deep breath and opened a new message. 

_ DeeDee: What do you think? [1 Attachment] _

_ Reena: Ooooh, so you ready to claim him? _

_ DeeDee: I’m serious Serena. _

_ Reena: And so am I? _

_ Reena: This will definitely let you know where you stand with him. _

_ DeeDee: But I already know where I stand with him. _

_ Reena: So, then you just want him to show you off? That’s cute. _

_ DeeDee: REENA!!! _

_ Reena: Ok, ok. Calm down.  _

_ Reena: Get dressed. And yes, in that outfit.  _

_ Reena: Quis and I will be there, if you need a break from all the attention.  _

_ DeeDee: I can do this.  _

_ Reena: You will do this. And reap the rewards for your effort. _

_ DeeDee: What? _

_ Reena: Gotta run. See you at the party. _

“Damnit.” 

DeeDee threw her phone on the bed and turned up the music. She walked into the bathroom to finish her hair and makeup. 

\---

Erik sat in his rental. He was nearly half an hour early. But he couldn’t wait to see DeeDee. He looked over at the items in his passenger seat. With all the time that he had been spending with her, he finally had the time to pick them up. And he was excited to present them to her. 

He decided to take advantage of the cooling evening air and got out of the car. He went to the driver’s side back seat and opened the door. He grabbed his suit jacket off the hanger and put it on. Erik pulled it together, fastened the gold buttons, and smoothed out the black material. 

Erik pulled out his phone and looked at the pictures that DeeDee sent him from the festival. There weren’t many, but the ones they had were enough. Serena got some great shots of him with DeeDee and Jasmine. But his favorite was taken right before they left. He had his arm around DeeDee, pulling her into him and he was holding Jasmine on the other side. 

“One day, indeed.”

He switched out of his pictures and sent a text message.

_ Prince Erik: I’m here.  _

_ Prince Erik: No rush. I’m early. _

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : That’s ok. I’m ready. _

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : I can be out in a few. _

_ Prince Erik: No, I’ll come get you.  _

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : Ok. _

He put his phone away and jogged to the passenger side to get his gifts. 

\---

DeeDee turned down her music after getting Erik’s text. She took one last look in the mirror, mashed her red lips together and grabbed her black heels. As soon as she made it to the living room, the doorbell rang. She set the shoes down and went to answer it.

She beamed as she was greeted by a big bouquet of sterling silver roses and a box of mint chocolate candy. 

“I can’t believe you remembered.” 

“Of course, I did.” Erik lowered them and smiled at her. “You aren’t the only one who pays attention.”

“I see that. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

DeeDee stepped aside to let him in. He walked past her headed for the kitchen and set the chocolate on the center island. She followed him. 

“I haven’t had those chocolates in years.”

“I told you I would find them.”

“That you did.”

She pulled a vase out from under her counter. 

“You could have told me they were lavender roses.”

“But they wouldn’t be the naturally colored ones.”

Erik nodded and handed her the flowers. 

“These are my favorite. It’s why you know their real name.”

DeeDee took a deep inhale of their scent before she snipped the ends and dropped them inside. 

She picked up the vase, took it to the living room and put it on her coffee table. 

“No water?”

“Nope, I actually love the scent from dried flowers. And they last longer.” 

She turned to Erik who was standing right behind her. He opened his arms and she walked into them. He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. 

“Hi.” He spoke near her ear.

“Hello.” She answered facing away from his chest.

They stepped away from one another.

DeeDee looked up at him. Erik was in an all-black suit with gold accents on the shirt collar, jacket lapels and his cuffs. His dreads were braided back and when he smiled at her, she swore she saw gold in his mouth. She closed her eyes.

“Like what you see?” He pulled down on the suit jacket.

“You cute or whatever.” 

“Or whatever?” He reached out and lifted her chin up, closing her mouth. “Lie again.”

DeeDee looked away as he licked his bottom grill at her. She pulled his hand away from her face and laughed when he held onto it. He lifted her hand and twirled her around.

\---

“My, my, my.” He slowed turning her and looked down. “You look amazing, DeeDee.”

He watched the skirt of the dress slow to a stop above her knees and took in the expanse of chocolate brown skin. He admired her hair and makeup. She had a gold and brown smokey eye with a red lip that matched her dress. Her hair was in a bun full of her natural curls and falling tendrils. 

“I get to walk in with you on my arm?”

She was also wearing small gold hoops. He spotted the matching gold necklace with a crystal gem that dropped low near her cleavage. 

He hummed in appreciation, “Dr. DeeDee, this party is for Dr. Bell,” and shook his head. “I’m not trying to fight no one tonight.”

“Stop it.” DeeDee smacked his arm. “Give me a minute. I need to put my shoes on.”

DeeDee walked over to the chair and sat down. She pulled the heels from beside her and slipped her feet in them. She leaned over to straighten out the suede laces and then tied them up her calf. Erik bit his lip and closed his eyes.

She stood up, ran her hands along the dress and grabbed her purse from the desk. “Now, I’m ready.” She turned back to him.

Erik kept his head down, “Well, I’m not.” 

“Erik, we gotta go. We don’t want to be late.”

“You should have thought about that before I saw those.” He smirked at her. “I mean, we could have our own party.” Erik walked over to her, “I know those shoes would look great in the air.”

“We don’t make it to this party.” She raised up to her full height in the heels, “And you will never see these shoes again.” DeeDee ran her hands along his jacket lapels. “Come on, ladykiller.”

\---

The multipurpose room that DeeDee was in this past Friday for her defense had been transformed into a holiday party extravaganza. Christmas music flowing through the speakers. Red and green decor everywhere. Small trees and poinsettias as the centerpieces on every table. And a gift table for the guest of honor. 

Erik and DeeDee found Marquis and Serena already seated. They all stood to greet one another. 

“Excuse me. I am looking for Dr. Chabert.” Marquis overlooked DeeDee. “Anyone seen her?”

“Really Quis?” DeeDee poked him.

“Oh hey, DeeDee. I didn’t recognize you.” He gave her a hug, “I thought Erik brought someone else.”

“Don’t do that.” Erik looked at Marquis after he finished hugging Serena. “You not about to get me in trouble.”

“Who said anything about trouble?”

“Oh, you must already be on her list?” Serena started to laugh, “I am not surprised.” She winked at DeeDee.

DeeDee shook her head and looked over at the group headed towards them.

“Dr. Bell.” She rushed up to the woman. 

“DeeDee. Wow, you clean up nicely. Such a beautiful young lady” Dr. Bell gave her a hug, “It’s so nice to see you in something other than hoodies and jeans.”

“Oh, so that is normal?”

The whole group laughed at Erik’s remark. They turned to look at him. 

Dr Bell gasped, “Oh my god.” 

A hush fell over the group. Erik looked over at the older woman, who was like a second mother to him. He knew all eyes were on him as recognition dawned on the rest of the group.

“Erik?” Dr. Bell stood still as she looked at him. “Has the prodigal son returned?” 

“Only for one night, Dr. Bell.” He smiled at her, walked forward and engulfed Dr. Bell in a hug. 

She stepped back, wiped a few tears and nodded her head.

“I know they told me there would be a few surprises but I was not expecting you to be one.”

“He refused to congratulate you by video call.” Marquis spoke up.

She smiled at Erik, “Well, I am glad he came.” 

Dr. Bell looked all around the room. “You know I never had any kids of my own.” She squeezed Erik’s hand. “But each and everyone of you mean the world to me.” 

A bigger crowd started to build around her. 

She reached for DeeDee’s hand, “From my first group of doctors to the last, just a few days ago.” 

Dr. Bell nodded and smiled at everyone. “I am so very proud of you and all your contributions to society. Present and future,” she shook DeeDee’s hand. “And I am happy that you all came here tonight to celebrate with me.”

“There is no place we would rather be, Dr. Bell.” A voice from the front of the room yelled. Various voices agreed and scattered applause could be heard around the room. 

“Ok, that’s enough of that.” She waved both of her hands in front of her face, “Please enjoy yourselves. Eat, drink and be merry. I will be making my way around the room to catch up with everyone.” 

Dr. Bell turned towards the small group in front of her. “But first, I want to speak with you.” She looked at DeeDee.

\---

Erik and DeeDee made it back to her place around 10. She leaned on Erik as they walked to her apartment. He opened the door to let them in. DeeDee dropped onto the couch and slumped over to reach the shoes.

“Here let me.” Erik sat down next to her and threw both of her legs across his. Then he grabbed her right foot, untied the heel and set it down on the floor. He repeated the actions with her left foot. “You good?”

“Yeah.” DeeDee stretched and pointed her feet in his lap.

Erik took her right foot back in his hand and started to massage it. Using his thumbs on the balls of her foot. He did that for a few minutes and then switched to her other foot. 

DeeDee leaned back on the arm. “You are a god,” she moaned out.

“A prince, but I’ll accept that.”

She tried to kick him and he caught her by the ankle. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He continued to massage her feet and moved to her calves.

DeeDee tensed up, so he stopped caressing her but let his arms rest across her legs. “Everything, ok?”

“Uh huh.” She took a deep breath, and then sat up straight, “Can you pull me up?”

Erik looked at her as she reached for him, “Onto my lap?”

She nodded her head, “Yes.” 

He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto his lap. She sat up a bit to straighten out the bottom of the dress under her. He kept his hold on her as she sat on him.

DeeDee was sideways, so she angled her body towards his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked in his direction. 

He watched as her eyes darted all over the place. They finally settled on him and met his intense stare. She nibbled on her red lips while she tried to maintain eye contact.

Erik softened his gaze and watched as DeeDee’s eyes dilated answering the unspoken question. 

He leaned forward and gently touched his lips to hers. DeeDee pulled him closer and pressed into the kiss. 

Erik shifted DeeDee on his lap as he trapped her lips under his. He swiped his tongue across her lips to ask for entry. DeeDee opened her mouth in response and he deepened the kiss. 

Their tongues danced for a few moments while Erik’s grip on her hips increased and she rocked on his lap. DeeDee whimpered against his mouth and pulled back to catch her breath. 

She looked into his eyes and knew the desire in them matched her own. 

Erik licked his lips and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned into her and kissed the exposed skin of her shoulder.

“I think I should go.” He huffed out.

DeeDee ran her hands up and down the nape of his neck. “You don’t have to.”

He closed his eyes, “I know,” and groaned, “Trust me, I know.” He squeezed her waist one last time and moved her onto the couch. “Time and place.”

DeeDee grinned at him, “I understand.” 

Erik stood up and DeeDee followed him. He grabbed her hand and they walked to the door. 

He turned back to her and wrapped her in his arms, “Until next time?”

She reached up on her tiptoes and gave him a peck, “Of course.” 

He kissed her lips, “Good night Beautiful.” He opened the door and stepped out.

DeeDee stood at her door, looking out at him, “Good night E.”


	22. December 25th - Part 1

Erik was at DeeDee’s house waiting for her to finish getting ready. He was relaxing on the couch when his phone rang. He went out to her patio to take the call.

“Merry Christmas man! What’s up?”

“Merry Christmas E! Reena and I wanted to know what you were doing today? You are more than welcome to spend the day with us and the kids.”

“Thanks Quis. You know I would but I already have plans for the day.”

“Take out does not count, E. I know how you are about today. And I don’t want to see you holed up in your hotel room while everyone is with family.”

“Quis! Relax.” He heard noise and turned back towards the apartment. “I promise you, I’m not alone.”

“Who could you possibly - nevermind.” 

Erik could hear another voice and some noise in the background.

“Get back woman. He doesn’t want to talk to you.”

“Put it on speakerphone, Marquis. NOW!”

“Fine.” 

Erik heard the click and started to laugh.

“Hello Erik and Merry Christmas.” Serena’s voice came through. 

“Good morning. And Merry Christmas to you too, Serena.”

“So, who are you spending the day with?”

“Don’t answer that.” Marquis’ yelled. “Ouch, woman. That hurt.”

“Answer the question, Erik.”

Erik laughed and smiled as DeeDee walked outside to him. 

“E, what are you doing outside?”

He pointed to the phone.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” She whispered to him, “I’m ready when you are.” 

She turned to walk inside and Erik grabbed her hand, pulling her to him. 

“You aren’t interrupting anything. Quis and Reena are on the phone arguing about us.”

“About us? What do you mean?”

He pointed to the phone and put it on speaker.

“I told you he was gonna be with her. Pay me my money.” 

“Reena, you bet on that?” DeeDee looked at the phone.

“Oh, hey DeeDee girl. I mean I just had a hunch.”

They all heard a loud thump. 

“Quis, just get me my money and stop playing.” Serena’s voice sounded far away. “Look, I gotta finish cooking but you two have a wonderful day together.”

“Erik, be careful. She got a family full of women.”

“I think I’ll be ok.”

“We’ll talk to you later. We gotta get over to Ma Dear’s. Merry Christmas Oubres.”

“Merry Christmas DeeDee.” 

Erik hung up the phone, leaned against the wall and pulled DeeDee towards him.

“So, what am I truly getting myself into today?”

“You wanna ask that now?” DeeDee crossed her arms over her chest. “After what Quis said?”

“I don’t care as long as I am with you.” Erik held her in his arms. 

“Oh, they are going to eat you alive.” DeeDee fixed the collar to his shirt, “We could always order in and chill here.”

“Nope. Since you told me you weren’t cooking me a home-cooked meal.” Erik walked forward and backed DeeDee inside. “I gotta get that from somewhere before I leave.”

“I did say that, didn’t I?” She went and grabbed her coat and purse, “Well, then let me not keep you from eating good.”

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the trays of food. 

She shrugged, “I figured all you wanted was pie.” 

Erik sighed and rubbed his temples, “You do not play fair, Miss DeeDee.”

“Fair? Don’t know the word.” She tugged at his arm, “Let’s go.”

\---

The drive over to the house was comfortably quiet. Erik observed the scenery as he drove past the big trees lining the one-way streets and highways. He looked at some of the large one-story ranch homes as they entered the residential side of town.

Erik held DeeDee’s hand as she softly dozed in the passenger seat. They were bringing some of the desserts for today. And DeeDee told him store-bought was not an option. They spent last night making apple, pecan, and sweet potato pies from scratch. He had fun and he knew it had everything to do with the woman next to him.

He brought her hand to his lips for a kiss when he noticed a family outside in the cool winter morning. Some older women were sitting on the porch and watched the men of the family play catch or touch football in the front yard. A young mother stood at the top of the steps holding a baby and some little girls were running around with dolls in their hands. 

Erik smiled at the scene. He was his parents’ only child but he always wanted a big family, especially during the holidays. And even though he had his father’s family, they didn’t do holidays like this, not like he grew up with. But his DeeDee already had all of that down here. 

He couldn’t believe how intertwined their lives were and they only officially met a month ago. There was definitely something to what Miss Carrie told him last week, but he knew he was not the man that he is today. No telling what could have happened between them had they met before he was ready for her. 

“Erik.” DeeDee’s sleepy voice drew him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah.”

“You’re about to pass the house.” 

DeeDee pointed towards the house he was just admiring. 

“That’s Ma Dear’s house?”

“Yeah, she’s about 2 streets over from Mama.” 

“My bad, I was on autopilot to Miss Carrie’s.”

DeeDee laughed, “Yeah, I know.”

Erik pulled over and parked. They got out and moved to get the pies from the back seat. DeeDee tapped his arm from her side.

“Marquis didn’t lie. The women run my family. But you should know that since you know Mama.”

“Awww, are you worried about me, Miss DeeDee?”

“You? No. Me? Yeah.”

“Hey. Come here.”

DeeDee pushed the tray over to his side, closed the door on her side and walked over to the driver’s side with Erik. 

“What’s up?”

“A lot and nothing.” 

Erik lifted her chin.

“I don’t bring guests.”

“Just desserts?”

“They know who taught me. So, it’s a safe bet.”

“You say the word and we can go.”

DeeDee sighed, “Yeah.”

“I mean it. Deal?”

“Okay.” She looked at him, “Did I mention that most of my cousins are single?”

“What’s that got to do with me? There’s only one woman’s attention I want.”

DeeDee smiled and nodded. 

“And that’s Miss Carrie.” Erik laughed and caught DeeDee’s hand when she tried to hit him. “Aht, aht, aht. I already have yours.”

“Maybe.” DeeDee laughed at his facial expression.

“Wow, ok.” He picked up the pies and grabbed her hand. “You ready?”

She looked down at their hands, “Yup.” 

\---

“Is that little DeeDee? And with a man?” The man with the football called out, “Ma, you gotta see this!”

“Junior, why you yelling at me?” One of the women on the porch stood up, “I see her. Go sit down somewhere.” She shooed him away.

Erik and DeeDee came up the walkway and were approached by various members of the family. Erik squeezed her hand and DeeDee put a smile on her face. 

“Hey babies.” Miss Carrie pushed her way through the crowd, “Don’t worry about them. Come on inside and put them pies down.”

“Oooh, DeeDee made the pies again?” 

“There is a god.” 

DeeDee shook her head and waved to her cousins. 

They followed Miss Carrie into the house and the kitchen. Erik handed the pies over to a woman who looked like she could be DeeDee’s older sister. Same bright eyes, height, and smile, only her hair was streaked with white. She set the pies on the countertop and turned down the music.

Then she walked over and gave DeeDee a hug. “DeeDee, you gonna introduce us to your friend?” She sat down at the table and pulled a bowl of beans towards her.

“Ma, this is Erik.” DeeDee looked at him. “Erik, this is my mom, Gloria.”

“Call me Glory, everyone else does.”

“You already know Mama.” 

Erik stepped over and gave Miss Carrie a hug. He looked at the table and saw two more women who shared the family resemblance. 

“At the table with mom are my aunts, Randi and Kayla. They are her sisters.” 

DeeDee’s aunts nodded to Erik and continued with their work. DeeDee reached up into the cabinets and got out two glasses. She tapped Erik and gave him one, then walked over to the counter near the sink. Erik followed her as she got some sweet tea for herself.

“DeeDee, make sure he stays with the boys. You know them sorry daughters of mine.” 

“Aunt Kay!”

“Aunt Kay, nothing.” She picked up her glass of lemonade. “If they don’t bring someone, they searching and you know this.” 

“Don’t want to see you crying like Crystal was year before last when -” Randi tapped the table with a knife, “that Gregory boy was snatched up by one of them. I don’t understand why ya’ll don’t wait until you married to bring ya men around.”

“DeeDee, if one of them try you. I give you permission to snatch her bald.” Kayla continued.

Erik filled his glass with tea and lemonade. He leaned against the counter and took a sip while the ladies talked.

“Oh, I don’t think it will come to that. And my mama taught me better than that.”

“What I say? Cuz I am with them on this one. Don’t let them heffas try you over him.” Gloria looked at Erik, “Especially when he seems to be the type worth fighting for.”

“I know that’s right,” Kayla spoke up.

“Are you Mr. Erik?” Randi asked.

“Ma’am?”

“Worth fighting for?” Randi repeated.

“I believe I am.”

All the women nodded and Miss Carrie smiled from her corner. 

“We’ll see about that.” Gloria mumbled. 

“Let’s go. Time to introduce you to the boys.” DeeDee dragged Erik out of the kitchen. 

They walked outside with their drinks and DeeDee leaned on the railing. 

“Are they playing a real game of touch or just passing the ball back and forth?”

“You would have to ask them. I never pay them any attention when they’re outside.”

The two oldest men looked over at them. He had the ball and ran over to Erik and DeeDee. The rest followed. 

“Aye DeeDee. How you been girl?” 

“I’m fine Uncle AJ. And you?”

“You know I’m good.” He pointed the ball at Erik, “Whose your little friend?”

“Everybody, this is Erik.” She looked to him, “Erik, the two older gentlemen are my uncles, AJ and Rob. And the other two knuckleheads are my cousins, Junior and Darrick.”

“We’re Ma Dear’s boys. Have you met her yet?” Rob said.

“Not yet. I only know Miss Carrie.”

“Of course, he knows Mama.” Darrick spoke up, “You one of them Southern boys she be feeding at her restaurant?”

“Not anymore, but I used to be.”

“You play?” AJ held up the ball.

“Yeah, I do.” Erik sipped his drink.

“Good, we just messing around now. But we will have a game of touch later.”

“Just let me know when I’m down.”

DeeDee turned around and saw Ma Dear headed over to her chair. She pulled Erik in that direction.

“Hey Ma Dear.” DeeDee called out.

The older woman stopped and turned around to face them. DeeDee walked over and gave her a hug.

“Hey baby.” She looked at her, “You look good.” Ma Dear looked over at Erik, “And who is this fine young man you brought home?”

“This is Erik, ma’am.” 

He leaned forward and gave her a hug. “It’s nice to meet you, ma’am.”

“Carrie!” Ma Dear yelled out.

“Yeah Etta?” She could be heard from inside the house through the front screen. 

“Is this that boy you were talking about?”

DeeDee dropped her head, “Seriously?”

Erik coughed to cover his laugh. Then Miss Carrie burst through the front door and looked over at them.

“Oh yeah, that’s him.”

“Hmmm. Well, she looks happy so I can’t complain.” Ma Dear sat down in her rocking chair, “Don’t ever let her smile drop son.”

“Yes ma’am,” He looked at DeeDee. “I don’t intend to.”

\---

Everyone was scattered around the house after eating during the first round of food and taking the first of many naps. The second and third turkeys were finally done and the uncles brought the rest of the meat in off the grill. All the food was done for whoever arrived or was ready for their next plate.

DeeDee and Erik were sitting on the porch swing. Her legs were on his lap and she leaned back with her arms laid across her body. Before long, she was asleep again. Erik took out his phone and snapped a few shots of her. 

“Uh huh.” A voice came from the screen door before it opened. 

Erik looked over and saw Ma Dear as she walked out of the house. She sat down in her chair right next to him. 

“Ma’am.” 

“Does she know?”

“About?”

“You helping Carrie?”

“No ma’am.”

“Good. And the other thing?”

“What other thing?”

“That you love her?”

“No ma’am.”

“Don’t wait too long.”

“I actually plan to tell her -”

“Ma Dear! How are you?” A loud voice bounced up the steps.

DeeDee stirred on the swing and lost her balance, but Erik caught her before she fell. He looked up to see her friend from the other day. 

The young woman looked at him, “Erik, right. What are you doing here?”

“Phylly Phyll, what are you doing here?” DeeDee asked mid-yawn. 

DeeDee moved her legs off of him and sat up straight.

“Bev invited me like she does every year.” 

“And you finally came.” DeeDee said under her breath. “How nice. Where is she anyway?” She spoke up.

“Over there with Brandon. They are getting stuff out of the car.”

DeeDee tensed up at the mention of his name. 

“Bev is your other friend who I met on Friday, right?” Erik directed his question to DeeDee.

“Yeah. She’s also my cousin.”

“Let me go help them out. I’ll be back.” Erik tapped DeeDee’s leg and left the porch.

“Why would you bring him here?” DeeDee yelled at Phyllis. 

“Because he wanted to see you, duh.” Phyllis rolled her eyes, “How was I supposed to know you were bringing Mr. Note here for Christmas? Shouldn’t he be home with his folks anyway?”

“Little girl, you better not start no mess this year.” Ma Dear called out, “I will have my great-grands toss your fast ass right on out my house.” 

DeeDee stood up when Ma Dear got up and helped her inside. 

“I don’t understand why ya’ll keep her around?” Ma Dear mumbled as DeeDee closed the door behind her. “Ain’t that much friendship in the world.” 

DeeDee turned around and faced Phyllis. 

“Keep him away from me. I mean it Phyll.” 

“I have no control over a grown ass man.” Phyllis shrugged.

“WOW! Phyll.” DeeDee turned and stormed inside the house, slamming the screen door behind her.

\---

Erik ran over to Beverly and Brandon down the street. 

“Bev?”

She turned around to see who called her name. Brandon stopped what he was doing to find out also. 

“Oh, Erik. Hey, did DeeDee send you over here?”

“No, Phyllis mentioned you were out here with stuff to bring to the house. Figured I could help.”

“Thanks man. But we got it handled.” Brandon responded. 

Erik looked him up and down. Brandon did not look a day over 16, but he recognized the smug look on his face. Fuckery was afoot and Erik was ready to play. 

“You sure about that?” Erik watched him struggle with some cases of water, “Let me get that for you.”

Erik took the case from Brandon, lifted it up and onto his shoulder. He picked up the other case from the trunk, put it on his other side and walked back to the house.


	23. December 25th - Part 2

Erik went around the back of the house and set the water down by the coolers. He grabbed one and stopped when he heard a group chatting near the dessert table.

“Did you see that fine ass brother that DeeDee brought home?” 

“Wait, the dude with dreads came with DeeDee?” She slurped her soda, “I thought he was with Crystal.”

“Nope, he’s been up under her all day. I don’t even know what he sees in the Ice Queen?”

“Ice Queen, though? Brittany, you wrong for that.”

“Listen. All I’m saying is that she doesn’t know what to do with all that man.”

“And you think you do?” 

He recognized Phyllis’ voice when she spoke up. 

“Hey Phyll. So, you know who we are talking about?” 

“Of course, I do. And trust me, DeeDee can’t handle him.” Phyllis looked them up and down. “Just like y’all can’t.” She added.

“But you think you can?” 

“Oh, I know that I can. He needs a woman with some experience.”

Erik walked over. “Hey Ladies.” He chuckled at the deer in headlight expressions on their faces.

A chorus of hellos rang out. Brittany and Kori smiled at him. 

“I don’t think I’ve met you all yet. Well, besides Phyllis.” He nodded her way.

She smiled and waved at him.

“We’re DeeDee’s cousins. I’m Brittany.” She pointed at the one with a soda, “And that’s Kori.”

“Nice to meet you both.” He turned to Phyllis, “Have you seen DeeDee, she wasn’t out front when I came back?”

“She went inside with Ma Dear.”

“Great, thanks.” He looked back at them, “It was a pleasure to meet you.”

Erik walked into the house from the backdoor.

“No, the pleasure was all mine,” Brittany said loud enough for Phyllis and Kori to hear her.

She fanned herself with a napkin and they all laughed.

\---

DeeDee was with her family in the living room. She was between her mom and Bev on a loveseat. Ma Dear and Miss Carrie were in their recliners. She was talking with her aunts and uncles, who were seated across the room. 

“So niece. Now that you earned your degree, what you gonna do?” Rob asked.

“Look for a full-time position teaching.”

“I thought you were already looking.” Gloria tapped DeeDee on her knee. 

“I have, I am. I visited some schools a few months back.”

“Well, what about your mentors? Isn’t someone retiring?” Ma Dear asked.

“Yeah, Dr. Bell is retiring.” DeeDee said, “She also told me that with the vacancy at Southern, I would be a shoo-in for the position if I applied for it.”

“That’s great news, sweetie.” Randi exclaimed.

“Yeah, it is.”

“Are you gonna apply for it?” Kay asked. 

“Yeah, I mean I might as well.” 

“When will that be?” AJ spoke.

Erik followed the voices into the family room and waved to everyone. He walked up and stood behind DeeDee.

“As soon as the position is posted.” DeeDee responded, “I don’t know when that will be.”

“Good for you, DeeDee.” 

Erik’s head snapped to the side after the comment. DeeDee rolled her eyes when she heard Brandon’s voice. 

Brittany, Kori, and Phyllis walked in soon afterward. 

“Thank you.” DeeDee muttered.

“That’s right, DeeDee’s finally done with school.” Brittany faked her enthusiasm. 

“Yeah, I just earned my doctorate.”

“Hopefully, she will be my mentor next year.” Brandon winked at DeeDee.

“Not likely.” DeeDee spoke up.

“That’s cute.” Brittany waved her hand in the air.

“So, whose your little friend?” Kori asked.

“Erik, these are my cousins Brittany and Kori,” she pointed them out to him. “You met Bev on Friday.”

Erik smiled at Beverly and nodded towards Brittany and Kori. He placed his hand on DeeDee’s shoulder and she reached up to hold it. 

“So, how long have you two been dating?” Brittany asked. 

Erik gave her shoulder a squeeze and DeeDee took a deep breath before she answered. 

“Long enough.”

“Long enough for what?” Phyllis laughed.

“Does it really matter?” DeeDee eyed Phyllis.

“Actually, it does.”

“To who, Brittany? You and Kori?” DeeDee stood up, “One of you plan to take him like you did Gregory from Crystal?”

“Oooh, little miss DeeDee is getting some and now she think she grown grown.” Kori laughed.

“Oh hunny, he needs a real woman. Someone who can keep up with all of him.” Brittany spat.

“Phyllis, I thought you would be the only one but it looks like I may have to toss out my own flesh & blood, too.” Ma Dear sat up in her chair, “What is wrong with you girls?”

“DeeDee in here acting like she’s better than somebody.” Kori whined. 

“Because she got her degree and a man?” Kay rolled her eyes. “Y’all need to go on with that mess. Be happy for your cousin. He ain’t for you.”

“Yo, Erik you ready to play?” Darrick spoke up from his corner. All heads turned towards him. He grabbed the football from beside him and jumped up.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Erik walked past Brandon, “You should join us.”

“That’s not really my thing.”

Junior pulled Brandon along with him, “All you have to do is catch the ball.”

“You’ll even out the teams, young man.” AJ stood up from his seat and walked out of the room.

“You can impress the ladies, playboy.” Darrick was on Brandon’s other side.

“S- sure, I’ll play with you guys.” 

“Great.” Rob slapped Brandon on the back as he passed him. 

\---

Everyone went outside to watch the guys play touch football. DeeDee stayed on the porch with her aunts, Ma Dear and Miss Carrie. Her cousins were standing on the sidelines, even Crystal brought the babies back out to watch the game. The guys split into two teams of 3 - Rob, Junior, Erik and AJ, Darrick, Brandon. 

On the first play, AJ tossed the ball to Darrick. He ran the ball forward and threw it to Brandon, who was shoulder-checked by Erik. Brandon stumbled but was able to stay up.

“My bad, guy.” Erik said as he ran backward away from Brandon. 

Brandon shook it off and took the ball from AJ. He tossed it to an open Darrick, who caught it and ran forward. AJ ran alongside Darrick and protected him from Junior and Erik. Darrick made it to the end of the yard and spiked the ball. 

Claps and cheers came from the women. Darrick waved and bowed towards them.

Next play, Erik started with the ball and snapped it to Junior. Junior ran forward and spun around narrowly missing Darrick. Junior threw the ball to Rob who was checked by AJ. 

After they reset the play, Rob threw the ball to Junior, but it was intercepted by Darrick. Darrick threw the ball to Brandon, who caught it and pivoted to run the ball in the right direction. With the ball at his side, Brandon ran full speed past Rob and Junior until he was clotheslined by Erik right at the endzone.

“Oh my god, Brandon!” Phyllis cried.

The whole group flinched as they watched Brandon fly back and land with the football in his chest. 

“Oooh boy, I know that hurt!” Rob called out.

AJ held his chest in mock pain while Junior and Darrick laughed. Erik walked over and helped Brandon up. 

When they locked arms, Erik pulled Brandon up and into him. 

“Just so we’re clear. DeeDee is off-limits.”

Brandon only wheezed and coughed in his ear. Erik took the ball from him.

“Are we clear?”

“Crystal.” Brandon rasped.

“Great.” 

Erik released his hold on Brandon, who lost his balance and was held up by Darrick and Junior. 

“That’s game everyone.” Rob called out.

\---

Ma Dear and Miss Carrie stood up as the younger men brought Brandon back to the house. 

“Is he gonna be ok?” Phyllis followed the guys into the house. 

“Take him to the first bedroom, Junior.” Ma Dear said.

“Yes ma’am.”

Erik walked up to the house with Rob and AJ.

“Nice job, young blood.” Rob clapped him on the back. 

“If you were seeking Ma Dear’s approval, I think you got it.” AJ added.

“I just want hers.”

They all looked up to see DeeDee at the bottom of the steps. Rob and AJ nodded at her as they passed her on the steps. Erik stopped in front of her.

“Ready.” DeeDee blurted out.

“Get your things and we’ll say goodbye.” 

DeeDee bounced back into the house. Erik walked onto the porch, where all eyes were on him.

“Glory!” Randi called across the porch, “Worth it?”

“Absolutely,” Kay answered. 

Gloria stood up and walked towards him, “I know I don’t have to tell you.”

“No ma’am. She’s in good hands.” 

Gloria gave him a hug and then went inside. 

“That she is.” Ma Dear winked at him. “You’re welcome here anytime, Erik.”

“Thank you Ma Dear.” He gave her a hug and held the door open while she walked inside. 

Randi and Kay gave Erik hugs on their way into the house. 

DeeDee came out of the house with her bag and some plates. 

“You get enough baby?” Miss Carrie asked.

“Yes, Mama.”

She waved DeeDee over, “Alright, give me a hug. And let this man take you home.” 

DeeDee and Erik hugged Miss Carrie. She held onto their hands. 

“You be good to each other, ok.” She looked at Erik, “And don’t be a stranger.”

“Yes ma’am” They answered in unison. 

Erik leaned over and pecked her cheek. “Tell Bev, we said bye.”

\---

DeeDee reached over for Erik’s hand as soon as they settled into the car. She held them together on her lap. Erik let the smooth jazz Christmas music fill the air as he drove them back to her apartment. When he parked, he turned towards DeeDee.

“What’s on your mind?”

DeeDee doesn’t respond. She just gripped his hand. 

Erik took his other hand and ran it along her cheek, “A penny for your thoughts.”

She sighed and looked at him, “Over pie and ice cream?”

He smiled at her, “If that’s what you want.” 

“Yeah.” She nodded.

He released her hand and got out of the car. DeeDee waited while he came around to her side. Erik opened the door and helped her out. He got the food from the back seat and took her hand back. 

When they entered her place, Erik put the food away in the kitchen and DeeDee went to her room. She came out dressed in a black hoodie and gray yoga pants. 

“Do you want everything in a bowl or on a plate?” DeeDee asked him as she pulled out utensils.

“A plate is fine.” 

“Go get comfy.” She pointed to the back, “I’ll fix everything.”

“I want everything please.” He kissed her cheek and left the kitchen.

When Erik returned, DeeDee was not in the living room. He could hear soft music playing as he walked around. The curtains from her patio were moving. 

“I’m out here.” She called to him.

Erik walked outside and saw her laid out on her chaise lounge. 

“So, you just gonna copy me?” DeeDee pointed at him with her spoon. 

Erik was dressed in a black hoodie and gray sweatpants.

“You aren’t the only one who is comfy dressed like this. I wear suits all day, so I enjoy moments like this.”

He picked up her legs, slid in sideways on the end of the lounge chair and put her legs on his. DeeDee handed him his plate.

They sat in pleasant silence just eating their pie and ice cream. 

“There is so much on my mind and I just feel confused.” DeeDee spoke up.

Erik set his plate on the small table beside DeeDee and turned towards her.

“Start anywhere. What’s the first thing that you want to blurt out?”

“I’m scared, Erik.”

“What’s scaring you?”

DeeDee closed her eyes and then looked up at Erik. “I don’t want to stay here.” 

“So, this is about the newly opened position?” 

“Yes and no.”

“Then don’t apply for it.” 

“They’re basically handing it to me. And everyone expects me to take it.” 

“They expect you to take it, but what do you want?”

“A new opportunity in another state. Remember, I want to teach and travel with my research.” 

“I know that. So what's the real issue, Dee? 

He looked over at her and saw her eyes gloss over. He placed her bowl on top of his plate, grabbed her waist and pulled her into his arms. 

“What if I don’t get any offers? It’s been almost 2 months and I have not heard from anyone. And then there’s you. I mean what about us? This is new and I’m just-” She rushed out and then sighed into his chest. 

Erik lifted her chin so DeeDee was looking at him. “Don’t worry about me. I will be here.” He leaned forward, touching his lips to hers. “I found you and I am not letting you go.” He whispered against her lips. 

“Do you think we can make it work?” She looked up at him, “I mean, from wherever I end up working?” 

“I know we can, but you need to know that, too.” 

DeeDee kissed him back and laid her head against his chest.

He rubbed her back, “We’ll figure it out.”


	24. December 26th

DeeDee woke up and stretched her arms out. She sat up and looked around at her settings. She was in her bed and could smell him all around her. DeeDee looked down at her hoodie and inhaled. The last thing she remembered was talking to Erik and crying into his chest. 

“Oh my god,” she closed her eyes. She sniffed the hoodie again, “Well, that didn’t go as planned.”

DeeDee went to her bathroom and freshened up. She walked to the kitchen and suddenly stopped.

“Good morning Beautiful.” He put his cup down as he greeted her.

“Erik,” she drew out. “You’re still here?”

“I couldn’t leave you like that.” He walked up to her, “You cried yourself to sleep in my arms. So, I put you in your room and stayed out here last night.” 

He pointed at her couch. She could see the neat pile of blankets and pillows stacked on one end.

DeeDee looked at him, he was dressed in suit pants, an open button up shirt and an undone tie around his collar. She reached up and buttoned up his shirt.

“Thank you,” she spoke softly, “for everything.”

“Thank you for talking to me.” Erik grabbed her hands in his and kissed her knuckles, “I really like you, too.” 

She giggled and lowered her eyes, “I do like you, you know. I just need time to think about things.”

“Take all the time you need. I know you like me and I will hold that knowledge with me as I leave today.”

“You’re leaving already?”

“Yeah, I gotta go back and close out the year for the Centers.” He lowered their hands, “You know you can come visit me whenever. Just let me know and I got you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he leaned over and kissed her. “I hate to greet you and run, but I have a flight to catch.”

DeeDee sighed. “And I have brunch with the girls today,” she pouted. 

“Are you ready for that?”

“No, but I need to handle it now before it gets worse.”

“Come here.” 

DeeDee stepped closer to him. Erik wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her closer and kissed her again. She reached up around his neck and deepened the kiss. They stayed in that embrace until she pulled back.

“I’m going to need all of that to get through it.”

“Take as much as you want. I got more to give.” He pecked her all over her face.

“Don’t mind if I do?” She tilted his head down towards her.

DeeDee giggled into the kiss as Erik nibbled on her lips.

\---

DeeDee parked her car and held onto the steering wheel. Erik wouldn’t let her follow him to the airport, so they said their goodbyes at her place. Now, she was sitting in the restaurant parking lot, getting up the nerve to face her so-called friends. She said a short prayer and got out of the car.

Beverly and Phyllis were already seated at their usual table. They stood up and she waved them off. She sat down and no one said anything. DeeDee ordered some hot peppermint tea.

All three just looked at one another. Phyllis picked up her drink and took a sip. 

“We heard about the job.” Beverly opened up the conversation.

“You’re taking it right?” Phyllis asked. 

“I don’t know yet. I’ve been thinking about my future and where I see myself.”  __

“Okay and that means what?” 

“You can’t possibly mean Erik?” Phyllis scoffed at her.

“Why would you say that?” 

“Oh, it’s not that there’s anything wrong with him. But do you really think you are a good match for him?”

“Excuse me?” DeeDee glared at Phyllis.

“Look Dee, we never thought you would find the person behind the letter. Let alone meet him in person.” Beverly calmly replied.

“You told me to go after the guy since his words had such a profound effect on me, and now, he’s too good for me?” DeeDee looked between them both and pointed at Phyllis. “You were the one who sent the email for me. And since then, you have been acting really fucking weird and I just don’t get it.” 

“Dee we love you, but -” Beverly started.

“You maybe, but not her.” DeeDee rolled her eyes at Phyllis.

“But you’ve never really let yourself connect with anyone before.” Beverly continued.

“I was focused on school and making sure I finished.” 

“So, we figured this was a good push in the right direction.” Beverly shrugged. 

“You’re joking, right?”

Beverly looked down and Phyllis sipped her drink. 

“You were supposed to become more open to building a relationship with someone here.” Phyllis mumbled.

“Wow!” DeeDee sat back, “That still doesn’t explain anything that Phyll has done in the past month.” She scooted her chair in Phyllis’ direction, “What’s up?”

“Nothing.”

“You really expect me to believe that?” 

DeeDee put her hand up to stop them both from interrupting her.

“I miss one monthly brunch and you cussed me out. You continue to push Brandon on me which is fucking disgusting especially after I told you I wasn’t interested in him. And then I have no idea how to explain that fuckshit you tried yesterday.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Explain yourself.”

No one spoke up. 

“I don’t have all day.” DeeDee stirred her tea and took a sip. “You know why and how you’ve been acting the way you have. And let’s be honest, it has nothing to do with me and Erik.”

“She’s afraid you’re gonna leave us.” Beverly softly spoke up.

“So, she acts like a complete bitch to me? She brings Brandon to our family Christmas knowing that I would bring Erik?” DeeDee stared at them, “All of this was to get me to stay. In what world?”

“I didn’t know you would bring him.” 

“Save it Phyll. Bev has asked you to come for years and then you finally popped up. It’s not a fucking coincidence.” DeeDee took another sip of her tea. “I have only ever wanted your support while I worked towards my career goals. You know the same unwavering support I gave the both of you.” 

“DeeDee, come on.” Beverly said.

“No Bev, you two should be happy for me. Not just professionally but personally.” She gathered her jacket and purse. “It’s ok though. I honestly don’t care anymore.” DeeDee sighed, “Bev, I love you cause we’re family and you have held this crapshoot of a friendship together far longer than necessary. But I’m done.”

“Done?”

“Yes, done. This friendship is a wrap. I need to focus on my next moves and I don’t need the added stress from my friends,” she put air-quotes around friend, “trying to sabotage or annoy me at every turn. I can’t deal with that and the two of you.” She stood up and signaled for Beverly to stand, “See you at the next family event.” 

DeeDee hugged her then looked at Phyllis.

“If I never see you again, it’ll be too soon.” 

She turned and left them frowning at the table. 

\---

DeeDee sat in her car and took a deep breath. She pulled her phone from her purse and looked at the time. Erik should be in the air now. Which means she can’t call him yet. 

“Damnit,” She tapped her nails on the top of the steering wheel. 

She turned the key in the ignition when her phone rang. DeeDee turned the phone over and accepted the call. 

“Hello.” 

“Hello, may I speak with Deidre Chabert.” 

“Speaking.” 

“Hi, this is Dean Stephanie Porter from University of California, San Diego. Do you have a minute?” 

“Dr. Porter, yes, I remember meeting you.” DeeDee paused and exhaled, “Uhhh, yes, I can speak.”

“Great, I’ll keep this short, but we wanted to let you know we were very impressed with you during your visit last month. Your research aligns with what is already being completed here and we would love to add you to the faculty of our Chemistry department here.” 

Deedee pulled the phone away and silently screamed. 

“Really?” She rushed into the phone. 

“Yes, I will be sending over the formal offer, so you can look it over and make your final decision. But we would really love for you to join us in the new academic year.” 

“Thank you so much, Dr. Porter. I will let you know what I decide.” 

“Great, I look forward to hearing from you Deedee.” 

DeeDee hung up the phone and cried. 


	25. December 31st

DeeDee sat at her desk. Her email inbox opened on her computer. She was staring at multiple offers from some of the schools she visited. Baylor, Texas A&M, Arizona State and two more in California - Berkeley and UC Davis.

They all wanted her. She couldn’t believe it. All that worry and for nothing. Now, the biggest decision she needed to make was where to go. It sucked that she couldn’t even tell her friends -- friend. And Erik, she had been trying to tell him but never could.

She went straight to work and home, and barely found the time to text him back most days. DeeDee missed him. A lot. And there was so much she wanted to say but she still wasn’t sure how to navigate their situation. 

Her phone rang and she smiled as she picked it up. “Hey Mama!” 

“Hey Baby. How are you?”

“I’m good. Just thinking.”

“Well, I’m glad everything is alright. Nobody heard from you after you left on Christmas. Wanted to make sure you was good.”

“Yeah, I dealt with Phyllis and Beverly on Saturday.”

“How did that go?”

“Our friendship is over.”

“Beverly, too, huh?”

“I know and it sucks that it had to be that way.” She huffed, “All I wanted was their support. They should have been the first ones cheering me on instead of holding my career against me.”

“Don’t worry about them. It is their issue and not yours.” Miss Carrie went on, “You just love them from afar. It’s all you can do.”

“I know, I know.”

“You heard from Erik?”

“No. Well not exactly.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing happened. We just haven’t had time to talk to one another.”

“He doesn’t or you don’t?”

“Me. But I mean I have been texting him.”

“Texting? Girl, if you don’t give that man a call.”

“I have. I promise you that I have.” She shrugged, “We just keep missing one another.” 

“Uh huh. Then go to him.”

“Mama. About that.” DeeDee twirled around in her chair, “Do you have a moment?”

“Of course, baby. What’s on your mind?” 

\---

Erik spent the morning in his office looking over the final paperwork for the Science Mentorship program. While he was gone two more schools signed up to offer the opportunity to their students. He looked at his phone for the twelfth time in 20 minutes. DeeDee said she would call him today at 3. And he failed to have her tell him what time zone.

It had been three days, three long days. He missed her call when he first got back home. And when he finally called, she wasn’t available to talk. His only contact with her had been their usual good morning text messages. They kept missing each other and he was over it. When he texted her in the morning, he asked her to let him know a good time to talk. She said 3.

Erik just wanted to hear her voice. He didn’t think that he would miss her so much. He was sitting at lunch with T’Challa and just picked at his steak.

“What’s bothering you, Erik?”

“I have found the woman for me, and she may be afraid to move forward with our relationship.” He shrugged.

“And you know this because?”

“She told me.” Erik dropped the fork, “Ok, so she didn’t say it like that but I know she has a lot on her plate as she makes major career decisions.”

“So, she really just needs time.”

“Yeah. And I know that.” He picked up his drink and took a sip. “I just didn’t think I was so eager for this to happen, T.”

T’Challa laughed, “She’s why you keep looking at your phone?”

“Yeah, we were supposed to talk at 3.” He looked at the time, “I guess she meant PST.”

“So, she’s it then. For you?”

“Yeah, my heart and soul. Just like I said I wanted.” 

His phone buzzed on the table. He frowned at it then hit ignore. 

“So you believe it can work?” 

Erik laughed, “She asked me the same thing.” He looked at his cousin, “I know it can, but she has to know it like I do.” He sighed, “I can’t force her to see that. So, I just wait.” 

“Impatiently.”

“Yeah. But at least, I have my work to keep me busy.”

T’Challa nodded at him, “I'm sure it will all work out for the both of you.” 

“From your lips to God’s ears.”

\---

DeeDee stood in front of the mirror of her room. She was in her favorite pair of black jeans, a mauve peplum top and matching peep-toe booties. She had her long curls down and around her shoulders. It was just casual enough for the trip she had planned for the day.

She grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs. She jumped onto the elevator, pressing the button for the lobby. She had a few errands to run and then one stop downtown. DeeDee looked at her phone and her early morning conversation with Erik. 

_ Prince Erik: Good morning Beautiful _

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : Morning E _

_ Prince Erik: Do you have time to talk today? _

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : Yeah. Sure, I can call you around 3 pm. _

_ Prince Erik: Great. I can’t wait to hear your voice. _

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : I know. _

_ Prince Erik: What was that? _

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : I mean, I can’t wait to hear yours too. _

_ Prince Erik: Oh ok.  _ 😏

_ DeeDee  _ 💜 _ : _ 🤓  _ I gotta run but I’ll talk to you later.  _

_ Prince Erik: Until Later  _

She realized she never told him if it was his or her time. 

The elevator dinged opening the door, then DeeDee walked through the lobby and out the door into the midday sun. 

\---

DeeDee entered the building and stood in the center lobby looking around. The place was huge. She wasn’t even sure what floor the office was on. She walked over to the directory and searched for it. She tapped the plexiglass when she found what she was looking for. 

“Hello.” An accented male voice called out.

She looked beside her and saw a man in a black suit with a midnight purple shirt on. DeeDee pointed at herself.

“Yes, you.” He walked over.

“Can I help you?”

“Oh no. I found what I was looking for. But thank you.”

“Well, at least let me escort you up.”

“Ummm, sure.” DeeDee shrugged. “I guess.”

“Are you here to see someone?”

She smiled as he held the elevator door for her. 

“Yes, I am.”

“He must be one lucky man.”

DeeDee laughed, “I think I’m the lucky one.” 

“Is he expecting you?”

“No, it’s a -- Well, I’m a surprise.”

She leaned over and pressed the executive floor button.

T’Challa looked at her, then coughed, “Erik?”

“Huh?” She questioned.

“Excuse me.” He cleared his throat, “I meant are you here for Erik?”

“Yeah, actually I am. How did you know?”

“Call it a hunch. But I can take you to him.”

“Thank you. I’d appreciate that.” 

“So, what’s your name?”

“I’m DeeDee.”

“Nice to meet you, DeeDee. I’m T’Challa.” He put his hand out. 

DeeDee shook it and then looked up at him. “Did you say T’Challa?”

She dropped his hand when he nodded at her.

“As in King T’Challa?”

He continued to nod.

“You’re his cousin.”

He laughed at her stunned expression, “Yes, I am.”

DeeDee shyly waved at him, “Hi.”

The elevator opened onto the floor. And T’Challa linked DeeDee’s arm through his. 

“T’Challa, there you are. We need to talk.”

“Not right now. I am delivering a gift.”

“What? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Shuri, not now.” His voice rose.

“T’Challa, who is this?”

“If you follow me and stay quiet, you will find out.”

T’Challa led DeeDee across the floor to a corner office. 

“Here you go.”

“Thank you, King T’Challa.”

“The pleasure was all mine.”

DeeDee walked over to the door and stopped.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Shuri asked. 

T’Challa bumped her, “Shhhh.”

DeeDee looked down at her watch, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Yeah, come in.” Erik’s voice rang through the door.

DeeDee smiled back at T’Challa and Shuri, then opened the door and walked inside.

“T, can it wait? I told you she was supposed to call me at 3.” His voice was tense.

“Did I really say that?”

Erik looked up from his desk. “DeeDee,” he breathed out.

“Hi Erik.” She waved to him.

His shoulders fell as he visibly relaxed. Erik stood up and greeted her with a big hug and kiss. He pulled her further into the office with him.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you. I made some decisions and I wanted to tell you about them.”

Erik leaned back on his desk with DeeDee in his arms. 

“You could have just called me?” 

“I know, but I missed you and I figured we could spend our first New Year’s together.” 

“First, huh?” 

DeeDee twirled his tie around her fingers. 

“Yeah, you’ll be seeing a whole lot more of me.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Uh huh,” she dropped his tie and focused on him. “I accepted a position at Berkeley, starting in the Fall.”

DeeDee squealed as Erik snatched her up and swung her around. DeeDee draped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around him. He continued to hold her as he slowed down the turning. 

“Are you serious? You’re moving to Cali?” 

She nodded and smiled brightly at him, “I’ll be just up the road.” 

T’Challa and Shuri ran into the office when they heard all the yelling. They watched as Erik put DeeDee down. 

“What’s going on?” 

“She’s coming home,” Erik stood behind her with his arms around her waist, “My heart is coming home…to stay.”


End file.
